


Send me a number and I'll write you a short fic

by Kosakoni



Category: Shame (2011), X-Men (Movies), X-Men RPF, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Android, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Meetings, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blow Jobs, Celebrity Crush, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Major Illness, Mpreg, One Night Stands, One Shot Collection, Roommates, Soulmates, night calls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosakoni/pseuds/Kosakoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a One Shot Collection, based on a post on my dashboard. Link is inside in the notes. </p><p>It will be only Cherik & Mcfassy. Mostly AU's. </p><p>New ones from another AU post on Tumblr:<br/>10) Awkward meeting AU Cherik - “Hello I’m your boss and you’re the new employee who just saw me shove an entire cupcake into my mouth.”<br/>11) Awkward meeting AU Cherik - “I thought you were my friend so I slapped your ass in greeting.”<br/>12) Awkward meeting AU Cherik - “Hey you called this number at like 3AM and we talked about some pretty heavy shit do you remember any of that?”<br/>13) Number 34: Cherik AU- Meeting at a masquerade ball au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Number 1 Soulmates Cherik AU

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfiction or better said - One Shot collection is based on this:  
> http://vulcankirkspock.tumblr.com/post/95572399425/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short
> 
> If you wantone of the tagged pairings on top, leave a comment with a number and one of these tagged pairings. I want so badly to write more McFassy AU's. But from these characters I know the movies - via versa - I can write something with more background, without making something, that's not worth reading. Hope you understand and I haven't disappoint you. Thanks.
> 
> This is only for the fun. And because I know what it is to want something to read very badly, but not finding a fanfiction about it. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it.

For Charles it was always like a foreign feeling in his mind, when ever his power was feeling another mind. Sure he was used of this feeling, used to hear sometimes thoughts there weren’t intendent for him to hear, but with time, Charles became a better control over his power.

Letting some minds wash away, while some sometimes linger in the back of his head like a tingle. He always had thought that his mutation was the reason for being alone. Sure he had sex. Lot of it, because it was so easy to read peoples mind when they were drunk or exited. But it wasn’t what he really wanted.

Charles wanted somebody he could love, without needing his power to do it. He wanted to look at somebody with his eyes and let himself feel something he felt, because of his own. Not because his mind was seeing things, he liked. Because that couldn’t be love. It was like cheating in a test, when the answers were right before you. You didn’t know what’s the answer is, because all you need is it to copy.

Raven always used to reply toward this, that he was just too used using his power. And that he shouldn’t make a fuss about it, because nobody could see his mutation. He was beautiful and a fucking genie and doesn’t needed to hide. And while she was right with the last one, she would never understood, what it was to see  _ everything  _ in a mind, being somebody too near. That’s the reason he just was with people sexually together, when they’re drunk. It was easy to block the giddy mind. But not easy to block thoughts, so very true and very honest, that it could break your heart in an instand.

But he knew about Ravens thoughts about him, being so perfectly that she sometimes feel hate and jealous about his power and the others he was flirting with - his whole life. And all this, the feelings and thoughts from his own sister were so hurtfull for Charles, he wouldn’t want to hear her mind. He blocks her mind so hard that it sometimes hurt, but it wasn’t any nearer the hurt he was feeling, when feeling her rage or hate toward himself.

It was just until one night - it was the one day in a month, when Charles just wanted to spent time with his sister. They two just sit down, doing casual things and forgetting what ever problem they have - he suddenly didn’t have this foreign feeling in his mind. It’s something … he had never ever felt, since the first time using his power.

And even if he had stilled his power - not even feeling the mind of the women one table next to him - he felt the mind across the whole restaurant, like the man - yes he was very sure it was a man - was touching him.

"Charles, what’s wrong?"

Looking at Raven, he just wanted to make up a smile and ignore it, but … this mind was so  _ warm _ . He just couldn’t.

"I know it’s something you can’t understand, because you hate it. Don’t look at me like this, you know I’m right. But … I feel someone and I just need to … I … please don’t hate me for what I’m about to do."

It was so rude to stand up and let his sister sit alone in a restaurant, but Charles … he couldn’t ignore it. It was like this mind was pulling him in. And it was … he couldn’t understand it. Because there were very cruel thoughts. Cold places and so much pain, but it was at the same time so  _ beautiful _ .

So he did the one thing, he could do at this moment. Just following, until Charles stop his track. Looking at the people around him, he couldn’t see the one person, belong to this exceptional mind.

Because - and the knowledge hit him so hard, it let his heart suddenly ache - the person wasn’t here anymore. Charles was about to touch his temple, as he listened to Raven tell the waiter to bring the bill.

Maybe it shouldn’t be after all - he thinks and turns around once more.

~*~

It’s four month after this, as he stopping in an instant, feeling a mind in the water. And it’s not any mind. It’s  _ this  _ he couldn’t forgett. The feeling of being inside of this head, made Charles acting before thinking. So he jumped into ice cold water, ignoring for one moment the ache and feeling of being breathless, before swimming toward the man. Wrapping his arms around him, thinking desperate that he should  _ let go _ .

And finally being able to look into beautiful grey-green-blue eyes, let himself more breathless, than everything else.

And the words, he finds himself say, maybe they aren’t for Erik alone.

"You’re not alone."

For the first time he felt Eriks mind, it’s not only a bloody battlefild, between being the brightest star in Charles head, he felt hope springing there free. It’s make him think, maybe … maybe it’s not impossible to find love with his power. And maybe, just … maybe this was the only way he could find the one and only mind, that doesn’t feel foreign for him.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	2. Number 1 Soulmates Cherik AU

He's always trying so hard not to invade into Eriks mind, but it's something Charles just cannot control. It's like somebody dares you not to breath air. It's just … impossible. And he don't know why. Something like this, that hasn't happened to him ever.

 

But to his own luck, Erik didn't know. Because when he would know … he wouldn't trust him anymore.

 

And it's until the day on Cuba, that he's sure, that Erik trusts him, just like the man himself seems to think.

But even if the older man says so, the action of him, taking the helmet itself and wearing it …

 

It says something different.

And its wrecked Charles mind from the inside out.

 

~*~

 

The helmet was the beginning of something, Charles hadn't known it would break him so much. But it did. More then the bullet could have done, even if it would have gone into his head. What would be more humanity for him. Instead Erik takes everything, Charles had hold dear in his life.

 

Raven and Erik himself.

Also the possibility to walk again.

 

And Charles wished so much, he wouldn't see the older man again, it's broke him all over again.

 

But the more time goes by, the more he wished for something else. He wished for the one mind, he couldn't hear, wouldn't feel and would never be able to be inside again. Charles is sure that he's gone crazy. Maybe it's the medical treatment or something else, but he's slipping.

 

Using Cerebro night, after night, after night, after night … he just couldn't find him. It's drives him so crazy, he doesn't see something complete different coming for him. It's just too late for him to see it coming, as he's suddenly taken and blacked out.

 

~*~

 

“He has stopped.”

“What?”

 

Emma looked up from her long, red nails, looking at Erik who sat behind his large metal table. Shuffling through papers Azazel had brought out of the Pentagon.

 

“Your little friend. You know, the one who could read minds and being cute with his floppy hair and big, blue eyes. He has stopped searching for you.”

 

She couldn't read the man thanks to the helmet, but it didn't drives her crazy. It relaxes her, to be with someone who's mind is complete silent. That gives her own thoughts to be louder and present. And at the moment she couldn't help to think, how adoring it is to see Lehnsherrs shoulders go suddenly stiff and hard.

 

“He should have stopped right after we vanished.”

“Why?”

 

He hadn't told her why he had seek her out. Why he and the little Telepath were divorced.

 

“He didn't wanted the same. So why using time to search for someone you don't want next to yourself.”

 

For one moment Emma was silent. Then she let out a sharp laugh.

 

“That's it? The whole story? You wanted something, he didn't wanted? Oh my dear … you have no idea how a Telepath ticked.”

“Oh I know very well. They go uninvited inside of your mind, searching for things, they aren't meant to be known and hearing every thought, every wish, every feeling … The only thing a Telepath is, is useful. Nothing more.”

 

There weren't much things, they goes under her skin. But Eriks words suddenly did. Because they were exactly why she hated the humans. Because that's exactly what they always said about Telepathy. Not seeing the whole thing behind it. Throwing the nailfile at Eriks head, she stands up. The metal kinetic stops the file right before his eyes, looking cold at her, while she walks up to him.

 

“Do you really think it's like you said? Because then you're a bigger idiot than I have thought about you ever before.”

“I would - ...”

“No, you listen, now! I may not as near as powerful be, like your little friend, but I know what it is, to feel alone. To be the only one in a stream full of million minds. Full of hatred, fears and so cruel, intense thoughts. To know what it is for two people fall in love with each other and why, but never know it yourself, because all you ever will know, is … that you never will be somebody really near, without hearing something, that will break you.”

 

She would be proud of the sudden hurtful expression in Eriks eyes, if this wouldn't be the entire truth. And if it wouldn't be so damn hurtful for herself.

 

“You think, he did this, to seek something like revenge? You're wrong. As a Telepath you don't search so intense like a mind, he's searching for yours. But the one time, I was with the two of you, I should have known it. Because the way your mind was interacting with his … such a thing … it should not possible for a Telepath. Because to find a soulmate shouldn't be so hurtful.”

 

For a second she looks at Erik, wishing for a moment to hear his mind. But she sees the look in his eyes and maybe it's enough. So she turns and leaves. Wondering why Xavier has stopped.

 

~*~

 

Charles threads his fingers through his brown hair, pulling so he could feel something. Anything. He didn't know how long he was in here. It could be minutes, hours, days, weeks. He doesn't know, because it's a 3 x 3 meter big room and he couldn't hear a single thought. It was … like all his senses were leaving him.

His fingers run trembling over his face. He didn't feel stubble, so it must be only hours … But it's enough to bring him onto his knees, pulling at his hair and screaming.

 

~*~

 

They break into a little estate near the mountains. The coordinates were found in the papers Azazel had brought and Erik reads later something about Stryker. He hated the guy from the first second. So he didn't regret his decision breaking in.

 

It's not really big on the outside. But what they find underneath the estate, turns his stomach. It's near the things he had seen in the camps. Body’s tied onto little cots, being filed with white liquids in tubes. And for one moment he's just too stunned to do something. Too deep into his memories. But then there is motion behind them and Erik holds the X Men tight with his power onto their suites.

 

“What are you doing here?”

“We could ask you the same.”

 

It doesn't need a second, Erik misses Charles. And then he sees it. They're alone, without him. Hank looks fearful around, like he's searching and then it makes all sense. Suddenly he's turning toward Emma, whose white in her face.

 

“Can you feel him?”

“Who?”

“Charles. Is he here?”

 

Emma makes a face, before she takes in a deep breath, turning and running through the cots. 40 meters later, she stops, shaking her head.

 

“No. But … there is nothing.”

“What's nothing?”

“It's like you … it's … not there, but … I cannot describe it. But it feels terrifying.”

 

Erik let go of the X Men, before he nods at Azazel, turning at the same time to Hank.

 

“Help him with those people. They needed maybe a doctor.”

“I'm not … okay.”

“And you … bring me to this place.”

 

~*~

 

There was a door, made of steel and very heavy. Whatever was behind it, Emma couldn't feel it, but she wouldn't come any nearer. She said, it has something to do with her power. Standing before it, he made quick process with the door, never expecting what he would see in there, it took all his breath away.

 

It wasn't a big room, nothing on the walls, nothing on the floor. Only one person sat wide away from the door in the corner, staring into nothing. And while there were long, pale fingers gripping on one side, longish brown hair, the fingers of the other hand were bloody, scratching on a bloody wrist. Erik was shocked, too shocked to move.

 

It was Emma, who pushed him hard to his side, taking Charles head into her hands, before whispering a softly 'sleep'.

 

Wet, blue eyes closed and Erik vomit a second later onto the floor.

 

~*~

 

Awaking was for Charles every time something, between waking up in a subway or being throw before one. Too loud and sometimes too hard.

 

But this time it felt peaceful. It was only until he's aware of what happened, that he nearly bolted up from the bed he was lying onto.

 

“Hey, hey, Charles, calm down, okay. You're okay, you're save ...”

 

Charles blinked, looking into eyes, he had thought he would never see again and … Erik who isn't wearing this bloody helmet. But there is Emma in the background. She sends him a tiny smirk and with that he begins to feel slowly Eriks mind. Warm, beautiful and _so_ …

 

_Take it easy, Tiger._

 

He don't know exactly what she meant, but he ignores her. Instead he looked again at Erik.

 

“What's …”

 

He didn't sound okay at all, that's maybe why Erik gives him a glass with water. Two glasses later, he feel better. But he's looking at his left wrist, wound up in thick bandages.

 

“What's happened?”

 

Charles feels in an instant rage and hatred rushing over Eriks mind. But it's over, before he could drown in it. And it makes room for something so much nicer. Pleasing thoughts, about Charles being save again and that he _will never ever let him out of his sight again._

 

The thought, let him making a surprised loud.

 

“They had took you into a room, looked you up from their minds.”

 

The memory came so sudden back, that he began to tremble. No, it was more. So much more, it had felt like Eriks mind, only that the whole world was suddenly quite and Charles had the feeling of being between death and darkness. The only thing, holding him on the surface of living, was pain. It had grounded him. It had kept him, from shutting his own mind down.

 

“Charles … hey.”

 

Long, soft fingers lay on his cheek, whipping his tears away. Then Erik came nearer, wrapping his arms around him. Charles thread his fingers in the burgundy clothes, the older was wearing, gripping and holding on it so tightly, his fingers began to hurt, but he couldn't care about it. The only thing he cared about, was that he could feel him again. He know he wouldn't feel Erik long, before losing him again. But … this time he would be prepared.

 

_No, Charles. Never again. I have let you go once … never again. Not after what Emma had said._

 

“Why haven't you said something?”

“What do you mean?”

 

Whipping his eyes, with the back of his hands, Charles looked up at Erik, who looked so … he hadn't words for it. But he loved the warmth that swam through his whole body.

 

“About what we are.”

 

Suddenly he understood and his heart began to ache. Looking to the side, he shake his head.

 

“Because I have lied to you. You have said I should stay out of your head and I … I couldn't. It's … not possible for a Telepath to block out his … and … I knew you would leave me as soon as you had killed Shaw. It wouldn't be fair for you to be forced to be with me. Forced to be giving up the freedom you love so much.”

 

The tears came again, but this time he didn't whipped them away.

 

“You're … so … utterly _bescheuert._ Did you really think …? Charles … _sieh mich an!_ ”

 

He couldn't understand the german words in and outside of Eriks mind, but there was something. So he looked back at him, blinking back the upcoming tears.

 

“I don't love freedom. I seek it. But I don't love it. I love you. And the only reason why I wanted you to stay out of my mind - the only reason I had wore that helmet, was to keep you wide away from the dark thoughts I have. I didn't wanted you to see … the monster in me. The things I'm capable to … that's something I didn't wanted you to see, because you're so beautiful, so pure and … I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for all I have done to you.”

 

Charles suddenly knew, if they just gotten a little time … when they just had spoken with each other …

But it was always now or never between them. Only one side of argument winning, or nothing at all. And maybe that's why they were soulmates. Because they were filling each other out so completely.

 

“There is … only one thing, I plead you never to do again.”

“I do everything.”

 

He swallowed.

 

“Please … never wear the helmet again. The moment you had set it on, it was like you were suddenly dead. I couldn't hear or feel you and this was … the only thing I could make sure you was still there, was through … Shaw. And I was there, until his last breath. Not only to keep you save, but … to see you, to be sure, you're still alive and it was the worst moment in my whole life. It was worst than the room I was in.”

 

Charles could feel Erik falter in his thoughts. But then he nods.

 

“I swear. It will be destroyed. The only thing I want is you, Charles. Even if I don't understand why you even want me ...”

“Because you fulfill me.”

 

And with this, Erik leaned forward, kissing him so sweetly and lovely, nobody has ever done before. Charles just wished they would have done this before.

 

~*~ Fin ~*~


	3. Number 7 Fake relationship Cherik AU

“That's all your fucking fault!”

“Excuse me? Was it me, threading somebody's life? I don't think so.”

“You're the Telepath. You should have done something.”

“What should I've done? Kill her? Yes, I think this would be something, you would be proud of or?”

“I haven't said that. Only, that - if you're so powerful, you'll always show off with, than you could have avoid this.”

“You're right. I could have avoid it, if you wouldn't have wore that bloody helmet, you bloody, ridicules bag of shit, because then I would have thrown something at your bloody head!”

 

Charles looked from his past-self, to Erik, who stood next to him. Wearing his ridicules suite, but not his helmet. He was so proud of the last month. They were making so much progress.

 

“Were we always like this?”

“I don't think you have always swore like this, but … I must say you were very cute like this, old friend.”

 

Rolling his blue eyes, Charles looked back at their past-selfes.

 

“It doesn't matter how cute I was, back then. Just let us concentrate, how we bring them back, without them killing each other.”

“Oh please. We were always like this, but never I would have done harm to you.”

 

Blinking up from his chair, Charles smiles. Taking Eriks hand into his, he suddenly forgot about the other two people in the room. But it's exactly this motion, that brings sudden silence into the four walls.

 

“What … you … that's not your fucking … oh great. I'm getting insane with age.”

“Hey. You may be me, but you will not - ...”

 

_Erik, wait a moment. I know we're not … you know, we weren't ever together like this. But … what if we convince them, that we'll be together? That after all the years we had been over all problems and arguments. And that we'll together. I mean … look at them. How silent they suddenly are. We could be the enemy they need, to work together._

 

The older man looked down at him, without really looking down. It was only Erik who could make him feel, like there wasn't something wrong with him. And it made him very warmth.

 

_You're using my own words, my old friend. I like this. But what's with your … the other Charles? Will he not hear what we think?_

 

_Oh please … like you see, he's walking. The serum, Hank is again using, made at the past my telepathy a little drowsy. I'm not proud of it. But … it wasn't a really good time for me._

 

_Hm. I understand. At least you had shaved and cut your hair back then. You looked a little, like a - …_

 

“Please, could you stop making these eyes at each other. I may not be hearing what you're thinking. But I know exactly what you're doing. So … stop it. It's awful to look at.”

“You're awful to look at.”

“What?”

 

Charles let out a soft breath. That would be maybe harder, than he had thought …

 

~*~

 

Seeing his future self and the old Erik being so close, ripped something in Charles open, he had thought he would have gotten over with. But it seems it was just like the same thing, as his Telepathy and his legs … There are things, you'll never get over with. He should have known Erik would be exactly like this.

 

Walking in the middle of the night through his old mansion - now a school with kids and full of mutants - was something, he had thought would be a good thing. But only, when his way wouldn't be down the hall, where his old study was. Because then, he wouldn't have seen old Erik lean over his older self and kissing him soft on his forehead.

 

The gesture was so intimate, it let his heart ache and he felt a tingle in his eyes. Suddenly he turns around, walking away, with the wish for something hard, something he would maybe forget what he had saw. Because that was their future, not his. Would never be his to have. Even if he wanted it since the moment of feeling Eriks mind near his.

 

Charles didn't knew his steps would bring him into the kitchen. But as soon he sees the other Erik, he just wants to turn around again. He suddenly feels, like there wouldn't be a way to avoid, what's he once so much wanted. Erik with him. Together and …

 

“I take it you have seen us, too?”

 

He couldn't avoid to make a face at Eriks use of 'us'. But he saw, that he isn't wearing his fucking helmet - for once - and it's maybe the only reason, why he's still there. This and the tumble of brandy, Erik fills for him. After the man set the glass back onto the surface of the table, Charles walks slowly nearer. Leaves still a big gap between them. Gazing at Eriks neck, he looked back to the glass, before taking it. It's month since they have seen each other. And he hadn't thought of seeing Erik ever again. Not after …

 

“That's with the debris … I'm sorry, I haven't …”

“It's all right.”

 

Charles is used to it. Erik hurts him, without really intending to do so, but … maybe he deserved it. Just like his mother has always said it. There wouldn't be ever somebody who would take him the way he was. In other word - a freak. Maybe he deserved it, because he hadn't done something, as his mother died. Just had laid in his bed, ringing for air and hoping it would end soon. It was the first time he had felt somebody die. He had wished, it would be the last time. It was until he had met Erik …

 

“No, it's not. Charles, look. I know this comes years to late, but - ...”

“I said, it's all right.”

 

Swallowing the rest of brandy, he set his glass back on the surface, before turning around and wishing he would have Erik ignored. He just should have hold back. But as he had seen Erik between those two people … he couldn't go away. And now they were here. 40 years into the future, seeing their future-selves being together, happy with a big family, he had ever wanted. He just wished, he would know how Charles had made Erik change so much.

 

“Charles. _Gott, verdammt!”_

 

The hard grip on his wrist was enough, to stop him. But he hadn't thought of Erik, shoving him hard against a wall, looking him deep and rueful in his eyes.

 

“You don't understand. You never … You will never understand, what it was for me, being the one who had hurt you so much. It's always the people I … the people near to me who gets hurt and … always in the same way. I just want it to stop.”

 

Charles saw for the very first time - since the moment on his balcony so much years ago - tears in Eriks eyes and it broke his heart even more, than it's already was. Raise his free hand, he wants so much to touch Erik. But it was always the same with them. They make up, being each other near again and then … right before they become finally more, something, anything … it comes something, that will break them up, once again - only more and crueler than before and Charles, he …

 

“I'm sorry, but … I cannot.”

 

Squirming his wrist out of his grip, Charles shoved himself away from Erik. Leaving the kitchen and going until, he felt the ice cold air on his wet face. Realize, that he's crying, without knowing when it has begun. Charles knows that he's not ready to look his fears and hurt in the face. He wished he would be. For one moment, months ago, yes he was ready. It was … for the future. But now … back then he had a reason. Now all he has is the knowledge, that their future-selves were head over heels in love with each other and … it makes him aware, of what he's not. He's not like the other Charles. And it would take him maybe years to be like him. Would take years for Erik to change. To see, why Charles couldn't let him so near.

 

It was all over in the Jet. After they had the fight and hours later they had run at each other in the bathroom. For one moment it was incredibly embarrassed, even without seeing Erik naked or whatever … but then the older had pulled him into the little cabin and looked at him. So full of honesty, whispering a broken 'I'm sorry', before wrapping his arms around Charles and hugging the hell out of him.

 

“You know … here was the first moment I have let somebody in?”

 

Jumping nearly out of his skin, Charles turned toward the voice, only to turn back around once more, whipping his tears away. His cheeks burned part out of embarrassment, part of his crying. But now - after old-Eriks words, he sees the satellite dish, even if it's night. But there were lights installed, making it very present and beautiful. And suddenly he knows what old-Erik had said, so he looked back at him. Silent asking, what he's doing here with him, when he could be with the other Charles.

 

And as he would have heard it, old-Erik reply …

 

“I have seen you two in the kitchen. You really doesn't know it?”

 

Wrinkle his forehead, Charles shook his head once. He didn't understood …

It makes old-Erik smile a little sad and it's for him hard to realize how open this Erik is.

 

“After all those years fighting each other, Charles … I wished so much for having a few back, for making the past better between us. Because … the only thing, what have ever mattered to me, the one thing I wanted back then just as much as now, is you.”

 

Charles thought back at Cuba. The way Erik was holding him, pleading with his eyes, he would go with him. But he couldn't because Erik didn't trust him.

He thought about the hug Erik has given him after their fight. And how much he had liked it. How long it was going. Too long, to be a normal hug and so long, that after they had come out again, Logan had shoot them a look with those one eyebrow …

He thought how Erik had looked at him, while Hank had hold him up. How he had said 'Goodbye, old friend.' and how Charles couldn't say this one word anymore, because it was a lie out of his mouth. He didn't saw Erik as a friend anymore. But he wanted him as something else, something more and …

 

He thought back - only a few minutes back … grey-green eyes, looking pleadingly and hopeful. Rueful and wishful. Looking down at Charles lips and suddenly he understood.

 

Without saying anything at the old-Erik, he bolts through the doors, inside the mansion again. At first he goes in the kitchen, hoping to find Erik there, but he isn't there. So there is only place, only one …

 

So he climb up the staircase, going to the library, where they have shared so much time together. For one moment he thinks about knocking. But … even if he's coming from the past, this is his home, so he open the door so hasty, that Erik is turning a little jerky. Looking up in his grey-green eyes, Charles swallowed. He's hesitating one second. But then he sees the thoughtful expression on Erik and it's all he need, to close the door again - a little harder than he had wanted - but it doesn't matter to him. Instead he makes a beeline at Erik, shoving his hands into his neck, before tugging a little at his short hair, bringing them closer and kissing him. It's all so sudden, that Erik has only time to hold himself onto Charles bony hips, before he takes him there a little harder, pressing him against a bookcase and kissing him again. With more pressure, desire. Then breaking the kiss for a second, before kissing him more softly and full of love, it makes his head spin.

 

Warm, long fingers laid on his jawline, touching him there so softly nobody before Erik has ever done it.

 

“I love you. I have since … the first time we had met.”

“Why … then why had you …?”

“Because I had thought, that … you were alive. Not like my mother, or Magda, or Anya … You were still alive and I had thought it would be saver if we never … but I was wrong. I had only hurt you more and if I could go back in time, I would do so many things different, because - ...”

“Shh ...”

 

Charles took Eriks head soft between his hands, while holding him tight in an embrace. He did knew back then about Magda. It was the women Erik has little Peter with. It was also the mother of Anya, who had burned in a fire, also Eriks daughter and Charles wished back then, that his friend wouldn't have felt so much pain in his live. But live was a bitch … but maybe they could do now better …

 

Maybe …

 

“I … have never stopped loving you, Erik.”

 

The surprised look the older man was giving him, broke his heart a little.

 

“How could I. Even if you … I … you are Erik. You are the one I want to be with.”

 

Erik said something in german, but then he leaned against at Charles and kissed him. Deep and full of love.

 

~*~

 

“See. We should have faked it much sooner.”

 

Charles looked hopefully at those two, through Eriks thoughts. Then, looking at his old friend, he saw the look at his face, frowning curios, he lifts a brow.

 

“Are we really faking, Charles?”

 

More didn't needed to be said, because … nothing would ever be a fake between them. Even if they tried.

 

~*~ Fin ~*~


	4. Number 5 One Night Stand & falling pregnant McFassy AU (warning! German)

Es ist die letzte Pressetour von First Class und James wird es vermissen. Die neugewonnen Freunde, die lustigen Interviews und verdammt … Michael. Aufgrund des neuen Films, den sein bester Freund gedreht hat, sind die sonst so hellbraunen Haare, blond und James muss zugeben, dass es - obwohl gewöhnungsbedürftig - verdammt heiß aussieht. Es macht Michael auf eine verrückte Art einfach furchtbar süß und er kann es nicht verhindern ihn deswegen andauernd aufzuziehen. Es geht sogar soweit, dass Michael deswegen sogar einen Fedora kauft. Was … nur noch besser aussieht und es bringt ihn um.

 

James hat keine besonderen Präferenzen, wenn es um seine Partner geht. Und obwohl er mehr Freundinnen hat, als Freunde, hat er keine Probleme damit zuzugeben Bisexuell zu sein. Die einzige Person, die das jedoch nicht weiß ist Michael, weil … die Art, wie sie beide miteinander umgehen ist so entspannend, so ohne irgendwelche Grenzen. Und obwohl er weiß, dass Michael unheimlich offen und verständlich ist, sowie keine Probleme mit den sexuellen Präferenzen von irgendjemanden hatte, so hat er dennoch Angst, dass sich was zwischen ihnen ändern würde, sobald sein bester Freund es herausfand.

 

Und vielleicht sind es diese Sorgen oder einfach die Tatsache, dass es der letzte Tag ist, an dem er Zeit mit Michael verbringen wird und das in einer furchtbar langen Zeit - denn wer weiß wann sie einander zwischen den ganzen Dreharbeiten wiedersehen würden - dass er ein wenig zu viel Alkohol trinkt, als er es vielleicht sollte.

 

Er ist nicht komplett betrunken, nur angeheitert und Kevin hat keine Probleme ihm einen Drink nach dem Nächsten zu spendieren. Allerdings ist es Michael, der einen Arm um seine Hüfte legt und ihm sehr sanft und sehr langsam sagt, dass es jetzt genug ist.

 

Die Fahrt ins Hotel ist kurz und trotzdem kann sich James nicht richtig daran erinnern. Nur an Michaels Wärme. Erst in seinem Hotelzimmer, nachdem ihn der Größere sanft auf sein Bett gedrückt hat, beginnt sich James wieder etwas mehr wie er selbst zu fühlen. Vielleicht hilft aber auch der Kaffee, den Michael ihm mit dem Vollkaffeeautomaten gemacht hat.

 

„Also sagst du mir, warum du dich heute so merkwürdig verhalten hast?“

 

James beißt sich etwas auf die Unterlippe, bevor er erneut einen Schluck nimmt und dann auf seine Hände zurück sieht. Michael seufzt leise, bevor er sich neben ihn setzt.

 

„Du weißt doch, dass wir uns wiedersehen oder?“

 

Blinzelnd sieht er wieder auf. Michael trägt immer noch den dämlich heißen Hut und seine blonden Strähnen fallen ihm darunter etwas in die Stirn. Zaghaft blickt er ihm in die grau-grünen Augen, wobei er meint etwas zu sehen, dass aber auch genauso gut der Alkohol in seinem Blutkreislauf sein könnte …

 

„Ich weiß nicht … ich meine, wir haben uns ja nicht in den sechs Monaten nach Drehschluss gesehen. Und ja, ich weiß du hattest viel zu tun und ich mache dir da gewiss keine Vorwürfe, es ist nur … du weißt doch wie das ist. Ich meine, was glaubst du mit wie vielen Leuten ich schon zusammen gearbeitet habe und wie viele dir immer versprechen, dass man sich wiedersieht und miteinander in Kontakt bleibt. Aber am Ende sieht man sich nie wieder. Höchstens bei irgend so einem Filmfestival.“

 

Aufmerksam beobachtet James Michaels Reaktion auf seine Worte. Er sieht, wie nachdenklich der Ältere wird, sowie die feinen Linien sich auf seiner Stirn vertiefen. Etwas, das immer geschah, wenn etwas Michael sehr nahe ging und James will nichts lieber, als sie wegstreichen. Stattdessen verkrampft er seine Finger etwas stärker um die schwarze Tasse.

 

„Ja, du hast Recht.“

 

Hart schluckend, blickt James ruckartig zurück auf seine Hände. Verdammt. Er hatte gedacht, wenn er sich das einredete, dann … aber wenn Michael ihm recht gab … Das schmerzt mehr, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Doch dann wird ihm die Tasse plötzlich sanft aus den Händen genommen und auf dem Boden neben dem Bett abgestellt. Verwirrt sieht er zu Michael, der … ist er näher gekommen?

 

„Du hast Recht, aber mit wie vielen Personen hast du dich so gut verstanden wie mit mir? Ich meine … ich habe auch die ein oder andere Bindung mit einem Filmkollegen gehabt, aber ich erinnere mich nicht daran je mit einem Filmkollegen zusammen geschlafen zu haben.“

 

Aufgrund seiner Wortwahl, kann James nicht anders als zu erröten. Natürlich hat er in den Interviews gesagt, dass er mit Michael vor den Dreharbeiten zusammen geschlafen hat. Aber er meinte damit keinen Sex - obwohl es verführerisch gewesen wäre - nein. Sie waren oft nach den Dreharbeiten und davor zusammen eingeschlafen. Und wie oft hatte er sich dabei in Michaels Armen befunden …

 

„Nein, das ist … also … nein.“

 

Michael nickt neben ihm etwas und er hat diesen einen Blick, von dem James sicher ist, dass er ihn sich von Erik abgesehen hat. Diesen, mit dem Erik, Charles gerne unsicher macht. Sich selbst dem Telepathen überlegen fühlt, weil er etwas weiß oder denkt, dass Charles nicht weiß.

 

„Gut.“

 

Mehr sagt Michael nicht, stattdessen lehnt er sich zu ihm und plötzlich fühlt James warme und furchtbar weiche Lippen auf seinen. Es ist so überraschend, dass er den Kuss nicht erwidern kann. Nicht, weil er nicht möchte, Gott, wie sehr er möchte, doch …

 

Michael scheint seinen leichten Schock zu spüren und löst sich ruckartig wieder. Er steht so schnell vom Bett auf, dass James, der ihm folgen möchte, leicht nach vorne fällt.

 

„Oh Gott, es … es tut mir so leid, ich meine, ich dachte, Gott.“

 

Atemlos fährt sich James über sein Gesicht. Dann steht er ebenfalls auf und blickt sich um.

 

„Sag mal … ist dir auch so heiß.“

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte eigentlich nicht … nur ...“

 

James kann gar nicht begreifen, was gerade passiert ist. Es ging so plötzlich. Langsam blickt er wieder zu Michael, der nervös vor dem Bett auf und ab geht.

 

„Vergiss das bitte. Ich meine … was hab ich mir dabei gedacht, du bist doch mein Freund. Aber die Art, wie du mich ab und zu ansiehst und … das eben, ich … konnte einfach nicht widerstehen.“

„Was, aber … ich bin doch … ich trage meine Brille und bin nicht mal anständig gekleidet. Und dann bin ich doch nur ziemlich einfach …“

 

Verwirrt blickt er auf sein Star Trek T-Shirt und seine Converse Schuhe. Dann sieht er zu Michael der aussieht wie ein Laufstegmodel in seinen engen, schwarzen Jeans und dem Henley. Die langen Beine und dem Körper.

 

„James. Sag mal, hast du mal in einen verdammten Spiegel gesehen? Du bist alles andere als einfach. Alleine deine Augen, sind so verflucht schön und deine Lippen. Es gibt keinen Moment in dem ich nicht daran denke, sie zu küssen. Und dein Körper, Gott, James.“

 

Es ist ein unheimlich langer Augenblick, in dem James plötzlich bewusst wird, was Michael ihm da gerade sagt. Und dass er nicht der einzige ist, der sich zu dem Anderen hingezogen fühlt. Und es ist vielleicht die Hitze, die durch seinen Körper strömt oder einfach nur die Art, wie furios Michael ihn mustert, aber es geht ein druck durch ihn, wodurch er den Abstand zwischen ihnen in wenigen, aber langen Schritten aufhebt. Er schiebt die Hände in Michaels Nacken und küsst ihn. Dabei geht alles so intensiv und schnell, dass er nur spürt, wie sie zusammen aufs Bett fallen.

 

Nur eine Sekunde darf er in den Genuss kommen über Michael zu liegen, als dieser sie dreht und James effizient an den Handgelenken festhält und auf die Matratze drückt. Das gesamte Gewicht seines Co liegt perfekt verteilt auf James Körper und es erregt ihn so heftig, dass ein Schauer durch seinen Körper jagt. Kurz darauf spreizt er unter Michael die Beine. Vielleicht nicht eindeutig genug, weswegen er sich mit den Füßen auf der Matratze abstützt und sein Becken leicht gegen das des Älteren presst. Der leidenschaftliche Kuss löst sich ruckartig, womit ihm jetzt erst bewusst wird, wie atemlos James ist. Und dass noch nie ihn jemand so geküsst hat. Vorsichtig nimmt Michael ihm seine Pradabrille ab, nur um sie irgendwo auf ein Kissen zu werfen und dann seine Wange zu streicheln.

 

„Sag noch einmal du wärst einfach und ich leg dich übers Knie.“

 

Daraufhin kann James nur grinsen, eh er sich leicht hoch beugt und Michael wieder küsst. Verspielt leckt er über seine Lippen, womit der Kuss erneut vertieft wird und der Ältere seine Handgelenke befreit. Sofort nimmt James ihm den Hut ab und fährt stattdessen mit seinen Fingern durch, längliche, blonde und furchtbar weiche Haare. Sachte zieht er an den Strähnen, was Michael in den Kuss stöhnen lässt und diesen löst.

 

„Wusste du stehst drauf.“

„Wie könnte ich nicht. Das sieht furchtbar heiß aus.“

„Erik wäre nicht froh zu hören, dass Charles auf den Blond-und-Blauäugigen Typ steht.“

 

James grinst leicht und legt den Kopf in den Nacken, als Michael mit seinen Lippen über die Haut dort gleitet.

 

„Hm, er wüsste da schon einen Weg, das wieder gut zu machen. Ich hab gehört, Erik mag seine Lippen.“

„Gott, verdammt, James.“

 

Unschuldig blickt er Michael in die Augen, als der Blonde ihn mit leicht geröteten Wangen ansieht.

 

„Was?“

„Du kannst so was doch nicht … Gott.“

 

James grinst eine Spur mehr, eh er mit einer Hand zwischen sie fährt und sanften Druck über Michaels Beule ausübt. Der Mann über ihn schließt tief schnaubend die Augen und beißt sich auf die Lippen. Ein Anblick, den James nicht vergessen will und sehr eindringlich beobachtet, während er Michaels Hose öffnet.

 

„Wenn du so weiter machst … dann komm ich nicht mehr zu dem, was ich machen wollte ...“

„Wirklich? Ich dachte es geht ums kommen?“

 

Michael sagt etwas, das James nicht ganz versteht, aber mit einem Mal küsst ihn der Größere wieder und beginnt ihn von sich aus auszuziehen. Es dauert nicht lange, da sind sie beide nackt und - James musste stark an sich halten, nicht alleine bei dem Anblick zu kommen, denn … verdammt. Und verdammt wie konnte Michael diese engen Hosen tragen mit DEM Ding … das war … wo versteckte er … ging das überhaupt?

 

„James … irgendwas, das dir gefällt?“

„Gott, ja und bitte fick mich endlich.“

 

James ist so hart, dass sein Glied bereits auf seinen Bauch tropft und er wollte keine Gottverdammte Sekunde länger warten, um ihn endlich in sich zu spüren. Und vielleicht ist es ja gerade die Verzweiflung und Sehnsucht in seiner Stimme, womit Michael sich über ihn beugt und leidenschaftlich küsst. Dabei spürt James ein paar glitschige Finger gegen seine Öffnung reiben. Zuerst vorsichtig, dann mit etwas mehr Druck und eh er sich versieht, schiebt sich ein langer Finger tief in ihn.

 

Es ist unheimlich lange her, dass James einen Mann als sexual Partner hatte und selbst wenn nicht … Michaels Hände waren furchtbar groß, furchtbar sexy und seine Finger waren wundervoll lang. Und es war die perfekte Vorbereitung auf das, was auf ihn wartete.

 

„Alles okay?“

„Ja. Bitte hör nicht auf, ja.“

 

Michael beginnt seinen Nacken erneut zu küssen und streichelt sanft mit der anderen Hand seinen Innenschenkel, während er ihn vorbereitet. Und es ist so erregend, so intensiv, es macht ihn wahnsinnig. Es ist bis zu dem Augenblick, in dem Michael seine Finger sanft aus ihm entzieht und er kurz darauf dessen Glied spürt, dass James erkennt, wie sehr er sich darauf gesehnt hat. Nicht einfach nur Sex, aber Michael und ihm so nahe zu sein.

 

Sein Herz rast wie verrückt, als sich Michael in ihn schiebt und es in seinem gesamten Kopf beginnt zu schwirren. Alles ist so intensiv. Seine Größe, seine Hände, die James festhalten und oh Gott, seine Augen, die so tief in James' blicken, als würde er in seine Seele sehen können …

 

Sobald der Größere vollkommen in ihm ist, schlingt James die Beine um seine Hüfte und schiebt die Hände in seinen Nacken.

 

„Komm schon.“

„Jetzt schon?“

 

James beißt sich leicht auf die Lippen, um nicht zu lachen. Aber es war genau das, was er so an Michael liebte. Die Tatsache, dass es nichts gab, dass sie irgendwie voneinander abgrenzte. Und jetzt erst recht nicht mehr.

 

Die ersten Stöße von Michael waren noch sanft und zögernd, doch nach wenigen Augenblicken, wurden sie mehr. Tiefer, härter und fester. James stöhnt laut auf und hofft insgeheim, dass Nick noch feierte. Ansonsten hatte er Pech - oder vielleicht Glück - das hier mitanzuhören. Denn James ist nicht leise, ebenso wenig Michael, der hin und wieder sinnliche Küsse über James Schulter verteilte.

 

Verzweifelt versucht James nicht zu früh zu kommen, was aber nicht ganz einfach ist. Besonders wenn Michael plötzlich mit einer Hand seine Hüfte umfasst und mit der anderen über seinen Rücken, bis hoch zwischen seine Schulterblätter gleitet ihn ihn damit in eine halb aufrechte, sitzende Position über sein Becken bringt. Der heftige Positionswechsel, bringt James dazu, Michaels Glied nur noch tiefer zu spüren und er sich hart an ihn presst. Die Finger krallt er in Michaels Nacken, während er ein letztes Mal sein Becken über das seines Freundes bewegt und dann heftig zu seinem Höhepunkt kommt.

 

Michaels Namen teils stöhnend und teils keuchend, fällt sein Kopf gegen die breite Schulter, während der Größere unter ihm sein Becken aufstoßen lässt, tiefer in James kontrahierende Hitze und kurz darauf tief in ihm kommt.

 

James will so viel sagen, so vieles denken, aber er ist so überwältigt von seinem Höhepunkt und dem wundervollen, erfüllten Gefühl der Erlösung, dass er einschläft.

 

~*~

 

Es sind knappe drei Wochen, bis er von Michael hört und jeder Zeit hätte sich James gefreut, aber … nicht gerade dann, wenn er gerade sein Frühstück ausgespuckt hat. Seufzend fährt er mit dem Finger über das Display, um das Gespräch anzunehmen.

 

„Ja?“

„Hey. Ich bin heute in der Stadt, Lust essen zu gehen?“

 

Alleine bei dem Wort Essen, wird James so schlecht, dass er einen Moment die Hand vor den Mund presst. Dann atmet er langsam und sehr tief durch.

 

„Ich … ich glaube das ist keine gute Idee. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich will wirklich, aber ich glaub ich hab mir einen Virus eingefangen oder so. Seit einer Woche bin ich nur noch am … na ja, lass uns das nicht vertiefen.“

 

Barfuß tapst James in die Küche, wo er den Wasserkocher anstellt und aus einem der Küchenschränke eine Packung Kamillentee herausholt. Das Handy legt er dabei auf die Anrichte, während es durch den fehlenden Kontakt mit ihm automatisch zum Lautsprecher übergeht.

 

„Du hast nichts davon gesagt, dass du krank bist. Warst du schon beim Arzt?“

„Ach, ist bestimmt nur 'ne Grippe. Du kennst mich, ich werde schnell krank.“

„Ja … aber versprich mir, wenn es schlimmer wird - ...“

„Melde ich mich sofort und weise mich in ein Krankenhaus, aye aye, sir.“

 

James kann durch Michaels tiefen Atem hören, dass dieser seinen Witz gar nicht komisch fand. Und es erfüllt ihn mit einer angenehmen Wärme, wie sehr sich Michael um ihn sorgt. Aber es ist nicht nötig.

 

„Pass einfach besser auf dich auf, okay.“

„Sicher doch … also … bis dann.“

„Ja, bis dann, James.“

 

Mit dem Finger über seinem Display schwebend, sieht James auf dieses. Der Anruf ist immer noch aktiv und vielleicht will Michael genauso gerne etwas sagen, wie er, aber … dann ist auf der anderen Seite ein Geräusch, als wollte der Ältere tatsächlich noch was sagen und vollkommen aus der Panik heraus, beendet James die Verbindung. Zitternd lässt er sich gegen die Anrichte fallen, nur um sich verzweifelt durch die Haare zu fahren. Verdammt, warum … warum mussten sie Sex haben? Warum zur Hölle war er eingeschlafen? Und … warum war Michael am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr bei ihm gewesen?

 

~*~

 

„Schön, dass wir es doch endlich geschafft haben einander zu sehen.“

„Ja.“

 

James zwingt sich dazu zu lächeln. Ihm ist heute eher danach sich in einem Haufen Decken zu wickeln und zu heulen, als sich mit Michael auf ein Lunch zu treffen, aber irgendwie hat er auch wahnsinnigen Hunger. Sobald nach drei Wochen der Übelkeit, diese endlich aufgehört hatte, ist er eigentlich nur noch am Essen. Schokolade, Eis, Steak mit Preiselbeeren, Kartoffelecken und Eiersalat, verdammt darauf hat er Hunger. Es ist auch der Grund, warum er ein etwas weiteres T-Shirt und darüber ein kariertes Hemd trägt, weil … er etwas zugenommen hat. 10 Wochen nachdem er mit Michael Sex gehabt hat, fühlt sich James als hätte der Sex sein gesamtes Gefühlsleben auf den Kopf gestellt. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr wie … er selbst.

 

Michael möchte ihn umarmen, aber James weicht zurück, was den Größeren inne halten lässt. Er erkennt, was der immer noch Blondierte wohl denken mag, weswegen er den Kopf leicht schüttelt.

 

„Nein, versteh mich nicht ...“

„Falsch? Ja, James. Verdammt, ich … ich weiß ich hätte warten sollen, bis du damals aufwachst, nur … plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass du betrunken warst und … ich hätte nicht - ...“

„Was? Nein, es … wieso fängst du jetzt plötzlich davon an?“

 

Seine Nachbarin auf dem Flur ihm gegenüber dreht sich zu ihm um und James wird rot. Tief durchatmend, schüttelt er den Kopf. Verdammt, seine Gefühle waren einfach nur für'n Arsch.

 

„Entschuldige, ich weiß ja selbst nicht, was mit mir im Moment los ist, okay. Aber wenn du es ansprechen musst. Ja, ich war … nicht gerade … glücklich, dass mein bester Freund, nachdem er mich die Nacht zuvor gefickt hat, einfach alleine in einem Hotelzimmer hat liegen lassen.“

 

Michael neigt den Kopf etwas und tritt näher an ihn heran, wobei James erneut zurückweicht. Er kann seine Nähe gerade nicht ertragen. Zumal … woah … Etwas atemlos greift James nach dem Türrahmen.

 

„Es tut mir leid, was soll ich noch sagen? Ich hatte plötzlich Panik, dass wir … nicht mehr wir sein würden. Und ich wollte unsere Freundschaft nicht gefährden.“

„Ja, eine tolle Art das auszudrücken. Verdammt, sag mal … dreht sich der Boden?“

„James, ich - was, nein. Hey, Gott verdammt, James.“

 

Neben der Wut, die er vor einer Sekunde noch gespürt hat, ist James dafür nur noch schwindelig und er spürt, wie er fällt, nur um von Michael aufgefangen zu werden und das Letzte, was er sieht, ist das besorgte Gesicht seines besten Freundes.

 

~*~

 

Vier Stunden …

Vier Stunden ist James nun schon im Krankenhaus und er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass ein einziger Bluttest so lange dauern kann. Michael sitzt neben ihm auf der Bettkante und macht James nervös, weil er mit einem losen Ende des Bettlakens spielt. Plötzlich geht die Tür auf und James erkennt den Arzt augenblicklich. Besonders, da er …

 

„Oh Gott, werde ich sterben?“

„Was? Ich, nein.“

 

Erleichtert sinkt James zurück ins Kissen und fährt sich durch die Haare. Was muss der Typ auch aussehen, als wenn James nur noch einen Tag zu leben hätte …

 

„Okay, also … ich hab … ein paar Fragen. Ein paar, sehr … also … persönliche Fragen.“

„Ja, klar, schießen Sie los, solange ich hier endlich raus komme.“

 

Der Arzt nickt knapp und selbst Michael sieht James mit diesem Blick an, als würde er diesen auch nicht für ganz korrekt halten. Einen langen Moment starrt der Arzt auf sein Klemmbrett, bevor er die Brille abnimmt und James zweifelhaft mustert.

 

„Kann es sein, dass sie weibliche Geschlechtsteile haben?“

 

James ist zu geschockt um etwas zu erwidern, doch dann bricht Michael neben ihn in schallendes Gelächter aus, worin er nur einstimmen kann. Es dauert Minuten, bis sie sich wieder beruhigen, aber es ist der ernste Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Arztes, das James inne halten lässt.

 

„Okay, ernsthaft. Was ist los?“

„Okay. Mister McAvoy. In Ihrem Aufnahmeformular beschrieben Sie Übelkeit, besonders in der Früh, Heißhungerattacken, merkwürdiges Essverhalten, Müdigkeit, Stimmungsschwankungen, sowie Erschöpfung. Wenn Sie eine Frau wären, wäre es alles sehr viel einfacher, aber so … ich … unser Labor hat den Test 16 Mal durchgeführt, wir baten sogar ein anderes Krankenhaus den Test durchzuführen und es ist eindeutig, dass Sie … Sie sind eindeutig schwanger.“

 

Irgendwann in mitten der Ausführungen des Arztes, war seine Hand zu seinem Bauch gewandert, während sein Blick zu Michael fuhr, der ihn geschockt ansah. Es konnte nur … ohne jeden Zweifel und es war wohl dasselbe was Michael dachte, denn James sah nur, wie die grau-grünen Augen in seinen Hinterkopf zurückrollten und er ohnmächtig von der Bettkante rutschte.

 

~*~

 

„Hier, warte, James.“

„Hm, komm schon, bitte hör auf mich so zu bemuttern. Ich mag schwanger sein, aber ich bin kein Invalide.“

 

Michaels Hand von sich schlagend - natürlich nicht grob, obwohl er doch manchmal ganz gerne … - setzt sich James auf den Hocker an der Kücheninsel. Es sind jetzt 5 Monate und er fühlt sich wie ein Wal. Okay, vielleicht war er noch nicht so riesig, aber … er vermisste seinen flachen Bauch und die schmalen Hüften und traute sich kaum noch aus dem Haus, weil … er Gott verdammt noch eins schwanger war.

 

Als Mann!

 

„Ja, ich weiß das, aber ich bin der Vater und somit für dich verantwortlich.“

 

James hält inne und hebt langsam den Blick. Ja … ja, wenn er es sich so durchdachte …

 

„Du hast recht, Michael. Wenn dein bescheuerter Schwanz nicht gewesen wäre, dann wären wir nicht in dieser Gott verfluchten Situation. Schon mal was von Kondomen gehört?“

„Ach, wer hat mich denn darum angefleht dich zu ficken? So nötig wie du es hattest, frage ich mich ob ich wirklich der Vater bin.“

 

Nach diesen Worten ist es totenstill in der Küche und James kann Michael nur anstarren. Dann geht ein Ruck durch ihn und er steuert das nächst beste an, wo er sich einsperren kann. Hinter ihm hört er die raschen Schritte seines - ja, Ex - besten Freundes und ignoriert ihn aber, weil … Er ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben wird, seine Tränen zu sehen.

 

„James, verdammt, bleib stehen! Ich hab's nicht so gemeint, ich war, verdammt, bleibst du stehen?“

 

Michael packt ihn am Handgelenk und dreht ihn zu sich herum und so sehr James ihm auch eine scheuern möchte, für das, was Michael gesagt hat, sieht er aber auch gleichzeitig, wie traurig ihn Michael ansieht und wie reuevoll und … James wird bewusst, dass er sich in den letzten Monaten auch nicht gerade nett verhalten hat.

 

„Ich weiß, dass das mein Kind ist, James. Und selbst wenn es das nicht wäre, würde ich dich damit nicht alleine lassen. Du bist … doch mein bester Freund.“

 

Damit umarmt ihn Michael und James weiß nicht, ob er weinen oder lachen soll. Denn … ja, sie waren nach wie vor beste Freunde und das nach einem offiziellen One Night Stand und seiner Schwangerschaft. Und seinen unerwiderten Gefühlen gegenüber Michael.

 

~*~

 

Schlafen war nach dem sechsten Monat für James zu vergessen. Nicht, dass er nicht in den verrücktesten Posen schlafen konnte. Wie … wenn er am Frühstückstisch saß und sein Toast schmierte, schlief er manchmal ein. Oder beim Fernsehen mit Michael fiel sein Kopf auf dessen Schulter und er schlief.

 

Aber nachts, sobald er alleine war, war jegliche Position entweder schmerzhaft oder unangenehm oder einfach nur eine Last. Hinzu kam, dass es unter den Decken zu warm, aber ohne sie, ihm zu kalt war. Klamotten passten nicht mehr und James wusste nicht mehr, was für Gefühle er wirklich empfand und welche von der Schwangerschaft herrührten.

 

Es ist eine der Nächte, in denen James zu frustriert ist, es überhaupt erst zu versuchen, Schlaf zu finden. Daher sitzt er mit einer Decke auf dem Küchenboden und isst das Eis, das Michael ihm immer zu mitbringt. Weil er weiß, wie süchtig James danach ist und wie glücklich er immer ist, wenn er es gegessen hat. Er will gerade einen weiteren Löffel zu sich nehmen, als da etwas in ihm ist. Es fühlt sich fremd und gleichzeitig furchtbar … schön an.

 

Die Packung auf den Boden sinkend, presst er beide Handflächen auf die inzwischen mehr als deutliche Rundung auf seinem Bauch, nur um leicht zu erschrecken und kurz darauf fast fünf Minuten zu brauchen, um aufzustehen. Aber es ist es wert, wenn er sein Handy findet und Michael anruft.

 

„Michael … du … musst sofort kommen.“

„James, was ist los? Wieso weinst du? Ich bin sofort auf dem Weg, halte - ...“

 

James möchte ihn beruhigen, doch plötzlich ist die Leitung tot und als er wie verrückt auf sein Display einwirkt, wird ihm bewusst, dass sein verfickter Akku leer ist. Er ist so frustriert, glücklich, traurig und aufgeregt, dass er sich weinend über die Küchenzeile lehnt. Eine Hand, liegt gepresst auf seinen Bauch, wo er deutlich sein kleines Baby spürt und die andere bedeckt seine Augen.

 

Er weiß nicht wie viel Zeit vergeht, doch plötzlich nimmt ihn jemand - Michael - in den Arm und der Ältere wispert sanfte Dinge in sein Ohr, die ihn langsam beruhigen. Es dauert etwas, bis James wieder normal atmen kann und als er es kann, greift er etwas lächelnd nach Michaels Hand und legt sie unter sein T-Shirt auf seinen Bauch.

 

„Es hat endlich angefangen zu treten.“

 

Michael sieht einige Minuten furchtbar konzentriert aus und selbst James beginnt mit der Zeit zu zweifeln, ob er es wirklich gespürt hat. Doch dann zuckt Michael und ein Strahlen, was James bisher nur einmal gesehen hat - während sie Sex gehabt hatten - erfüllt seine Augen und James lächelt glücklich.

 

„Ja … das ist dein Vater, mein Schatz.“

 

Eine warme Hand schiebt sich zusätzlich in seinen Nacken und als James denkt, erneut umarmt zu werden, lehnt sich Michael vor und küsst ihn. Erstaunt weicht er zurück.

 

„Ich war so ein Idiot, James. Du bist … mein bester Freund, aber … ich liebe dich. Und ich bin froh, dass es dazu gekommen ist.“

 

James schluckt hart, eh er zittrig ausatmet und dann langsam nickt.

 

„Ich auch. Also … Ich liebe dich auch und ich bin … froh wie es sich entwickelt hat. Wir bekommen ein Baby. Du und ich.“

 

Michael beginnt zu lächeln und küsst ihn erneut und dieses Mal ist sich James ganz sicher, welches seine Gefühle sind.

 

~*~ Fin ~*~


	5. Number 8 Roommates AU McFassy (German)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen lieben Dank für den vielen Kudos. Freut mich sehr, dass die Kurzgeschichten euch gefallen. Und sollte jemand einen Wunsch aus der Liste haben - einfach die Nummer mit dem Pair schreiben. Es würde mir eine Freude machen, euch eine Freude zu bereiten.

Nummer 8 Roommates McFassy AU:

 

„Das war ein schöner Abend, danke dafür.“

„Gerne. Immer wieder gerne, James.“

 

Etwas unsicher sah James den einen Zentimeter hoch, den Kevin größer war als er. Der Brillenträger sah ihn ein wenig … erwartend an. Als würde er darauf warten, dass James ihn mit in seine Wohnung einladen würde um doch verrückten, heißen Sex zu haben. Allerdings gab es da zwei kleine - eher ein großes und ein kleines - Probleme. Das eine war, dass er einen Mitbewohner hatte - das kleine Problem. Das große hingegen, dass Kevin zwar wirklich lieb war. Charismatisch und sexy mit seinen hellbraunen, Wuschelhaaren. Er sah zudem sehr intelligent aus mit der schwarzen Brille, aber … verdammt, es funkte nicht. Kein bisschen und somit konnte er ihn nicht mit reinlassen um Sex mit ihm zu haben. Das war … würde nur zu Verwicklungen führen, auf die James gerade keine Lust hatte.

 

„Also …“

„Ja.“

 

James biss sich etwas nervös auf die Lippe, nur um dann leicht erschrocken zu bemerken, dass Kevin sich zu ihm lehnte. Automatisch rubbelte er ihm durch die Haare, nur um mit der anderen Hand die Tür hinter sich zu öffnen.

 

„Also bis dann.“

 

Eilig flüchtete er in die Wohnung, eh er die Tür hinter sich zuschmiss und sich einen Moment atemlos gegen sie zu lehnen.

 

„War's so furchtbar?“

 

Die Augen langsam wieder öffnend, sah James zu Michael - aka sein kleines Problem, der süße Mitbewohner, der es ihm so verflucht schwer macht Typen mitzubringen, weil … er sie im insgeheimen mit Michael verglich.

 

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Eigentlich war's ganz nett.“

„Also wirklich furchtbar.“

„Halt die Klappe.“

 

Während Michael grinste, stieß James ihm mit dem Ellbogen beim Vorbeigehen in die Seite. Sein Mitbewohner störte sich dabei jedoch nicht. Stattdessen folgte er James ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich aufs Sofa fallen ließ. Dann stellte er die weiße Papiertüte auf den Couchtisch und sah auf zu Michael.

 

„Hör auf dich über meine Dates lustig zu machen, sonst bekommst du kein chinesisches Essen.“

„Ich kann doch nichts für deine schlechte Auswahl an Datingpartnern. Und außerdem weiß ich, dass du mich nie verhungern lassen würdest.“

 

Beides wahr, dachte James frustriert. Er kräuselte leicht die Lippen, nachdenklich, während Michael in die Küche ging und von dort Wein und Gläser holte. Anschließend setzte er sich neben James, wobei sich ihre Schenkel aneinander rieben. Unausweichlich, weil James sich in der Mitte breit gemacht hatte. Keiner von ihnen störte sich aber daran. Nicht nach sechs Jahren des gemeinsamen Wohnens und … anderem.

 

Nachdem die Reste des eingepackten Essens zwischen ihnen aufgeteilt war - und nein, James war nicht verfressen! Es war nur chinesisches Essen und davon konnte man sehr reichlich und umfangreich essen - sowie ihre Weingläser voll, begann Michael ihn zu löchern.

 

„Also, erstes Gesprächsthema?“

„Meine blauen Augen. Er wollte wissen, ob ich gefärbte Kontaktlinsen trage.“

„Voll ins aus.“

 

James musste grinsen und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Armlehne des Sofas, während seine Zehen sich etwas unter Michaels Oberschenkel schoben. Da war es immer so schön warm.

 

„Ja, ich meine … warum nicht einfach sagen, hey, tolle Augen und fertig.“

„Tolle Augen? Tse.“

„Was?“

 

Michael schob sich etwas von der gegrillten Ente in den Mund und verbiss sich regelrecht ein Grinsen. Mit seinem Sushi zwischen den Stäbchen inne haltend, stupste James ihn sanft mit dem Fuß gegen die Seite.

 

„Was? Ernsthaft?“

 

Langsam sah ihn sein Mitbewohner und Freund an, dabei deutlich langsam kauend wohl um Zeit zu schinden, weswegen ihm James erneut mit dem Fuß stupste und sich das Sushi langsam in den Mund schob. Schließlich schluckte Michael endlich und lehnte sich etwas zu ihm.

 

„Niemand, absolut niemand, würde zu seiner Verabredung - mit solchen Augen - sagen, er habe tolle Augen.“

 

Blinzelnd behielt er die Stäbchen zwischen den Lippen, bevor er sie langsam raus zog und dabei auf seinem Sushi herum kaute. James verstand nicht gerade. Warum machten immer alle so einen Hehl um seine Augen?

 

„Und … was sollte man sonst sagen?“

„Nun, toll ist vielleicht was Steve Jobs mit Apple gemacht hat, aber solche Augen? Außergewöhnlich. Unfassbar schön.“

 

Vielleicht lag es auch an dem Sushi, aber James spürte ein heftiges Kribbeln durch seinen Körper fahren. Doch dann aß Michael weiter und der Moment war vorbei. Womit er seine kühlen Zehen auch wieder unter seinen Platz, unter den warmen Oberschenkel schob.

 

Der restliche Abend verlief wie normal. Michael machte sich über Kevins - in Michaels Augen - zweifelhafte Anmachversuche lustig, während James versuchte nicht zu viel hinein zu interpretieren. Denn sein Mitbewohner machte das ständig. Mit all seinen Verabredungen. Und so langsam hatte James das Gefühl, dass er den Rest seines Lebens alleine verbringen musste. Nun ja, mit seinem unfassbar heißen Mitbewohner, den er schon mal masturbierend im Bad erwischt hat - und verdammt, diesen Schwanz würde er nie mehr aus dem Kopf bekommen …

 

~*~

 

Michael hatte keine Schwierigkeiten damit, sich eine Wohnung mit einem anderen Mann zu teilen, dessen Hauptbeschäftigung es offensichtlich war, die Liebe seines Lebens zu finden. Nebenher arbeitete James als Restaurantkritiker und noch mehr nebenher als Fotomodel für das Magazin bei dem er angestellt war. Michael hingegen war Schauspieler. Zumindest wenn man 2 low-budget Filme und ein Vorstellungsgespräch zu einem Porno als Schauspielerei bezeichnen durfte. Aktuell arbeitete er in der Bar um die Ecke.

 

Als er vor sechs Jahren auf der Suche nach einem Mitbewohner gewesen war, war alles, was er von diesem erwartet hatte, ein regelmäßiges Gehalt, damit die Miete immer gedeckt war und Zuverlässigkeit. Er wollte immerhin nicht in einer Müllhalde wohnen.

 

Er hatte aber nicht damit gerechnet die liebevollste Person der Welt bei sich einziehen zu lassen.

Liebevoll und furchtbar verzweifelt danach einen Partner zu finden.

 

Natürlich traf sich James auch mit Frauen, aber die Präferenz lag eindeutig auf dem männlichen Geschlecht. Dabei waren sie alle älter als James - zwischen 5 und 15 Jahren - was bei James Alter von 26 Jahren nicht schlimm war. Und Michael hasste sie alle.

 

Die Frauen waren zu arrogant und selbstgefällig.

Die Männer schienen nur darauf aus zu sein, James bei der nächsten Gelegenheit nackt zu sehen.

Und keiner von ihnen schien überhaupt zu begreifen, wie wundervoll James eigentlich war.

Sie sahen alle nur seine unfassbar, schönen, blauen Augen und die vollen, sinnlich roten Lippen.

Aber nicht seinen Humor, seine Intelligenz, den sanften britischen Akzent oder seine liebe Art.

 

Insgeheim jedoch war er umso erleichterter, wann immer James frustriert von einer Verabredung kam. Es tat ihm leid, natürlich. Aber … irgendwie wollte er James auch nur für sich.

 

Es erfüllte seinen Magen immer mit einem Kribbeln, wann immer James mit ihm auf dem Sofa saß und seine Füße unter Michaels Oberschenkel schob.

Er liebte die Art, wie James sich bei einem Horrorfilm an seine Seite drückte.

Selbst die Eigenart, immer und überall Teebeutel in der Wohnung liegen zu lassen, fand Michael entzückend. Anfangs nervig, aber mit der Zeit …

 

Seufzend öffnete er die Tür, nur um gleichzeitig einzufrieren. Leise Geräusche kamen aus dem Wohnzimmer, woraufhin Michael blinzelte. Okay … er war es gewohnt mitten in der Nacht versucht unterdrücktes, aber doch leises Gestöhne aus James' Zimmer zu hören, wann immer sein Mitbewohner masturbierte. Und verdammt, wenn Michael dadurch nicht vollkommen im Halbschlaf, gleichzeitig auf Halbmast gekommen war. Aber … bisher hatte James noch nie außerhalb davon …

 

Sein Gedanke brach ab, als ein gedämpftes Keuchen zu hören war. Dieses Mal definitiv nicht von James. Eindeutig männlich und Michael konnte nicht leugnen, dass sich seine Kehle für einige Sekunden unangenehm zusammenzog. Die Türe etwas lauter als nötig schließend, stampfte er in die Küche.

 

Innerlich begann er zu zählen.

Aber selbst nach 59, war er immer noch aufgebracht, eifersüchtig und wollte den Typen in tausend Stücke reißen.

 

„Hey … du … du bist früh Zuhause.“

 

Michael schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er war Schauspieler …

Das sagte er sich zumindest, als er sich umdrehte, mit der Hoffnung, dass sein Gesicht neutral war und James ihm nichts ansehen konnte. Michael konnte ihm hingegen alles ansehen.

 

Die braunen, sonst nur leicht zerstreuten Haare, waren total durcheinander. Seine Wangen gerötet, ebenso wie zwei Stellen an seinem Hals und sein T-Shirt war zerknittert. Und seine Lippen …

 

Verdammt, wie sehr er sich wünschte, er hätte sie so geschwollen zurückgelassen.

Schluckend, drehte er sich wieder zur Spüle.

 

„Es war nicht viel los in der Bar. Ich … sehe du hast Besuch?“

 

Es war nur ein Teller in der Spüle, aber Michael machte es sich zur Aufgabe, sich gerade an diesem abzulenken, als er begann Wasser einzulassen. Hinter ihm hörte er das leise schlurfen von James nackten Füßen auf den grauen Marmorfliesen.

 

„Ja. Weißt du … du meintest doch, ich sollte mich mal an einen ganz anderen Typen wie sonst … Na ja, nicht immer nur charismatisch und … er heißt Nick, ist total lieb. Er studiert Biologie, ist etwas jünger als ich und … danke, Michael. Für deinen Rat und … danke einfach.“

 

Michael hatte ihm tatsächlich vor einiger Zeit gesagt, dass seine Dauer-Single-Zeit vielleicht daran lag, dass James sich immer denselben Typ raus suchte und vielleicht einfach mal das komplette Gegenteil in Augenschein nehmen sollte. Dabei hatte er gedacht, mit komplettes Gegenteil sich selbst als bestes Beispiel darstellen zu lassen. Denn Michael war vieles, aber nicht wie die Anderen. Er hatte keine vier Bankkonten. Kannte nicht den Unterschied von 100 Rebsorten und hatte auch keine Ahnung, was genau sich unter diesem Begriff befand. Zudem verführte er seine Partner nicht damit, anzugeben, wie erfolgreich er war - was er absolut nicht war.

 

„Freut mich, dass ich dir helfen konnte.“

 

Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, als James plötzlich neben ihm stand. Dieser strahlte regelrecht zurück, bevor er sich eng an Michael drückte und erneut ein 'Danke' hauchte. Dann verschwand James und Michael, der eindeutig den Geruch des Fremden an James vernommen hatte, brach den Teller durch seinen harten Griff in zwei.

 

~*~

 

Drei Wochen fühlte sich James wirklich klasse. Er hatte einen Freund, der unheimlich toll und aufmerksam war, sein Gehalt wurde pro geschriebenes Wort seiner Kritiken um 1 Dollar erhöht, was hieß, dass er nun unter den Top-fünf Angestellten der Redaktion war und laut seiner Chefin, interessierte sich Prada gerade für ihn als Fotomodel. Alles ein Allem lief es für James gerade mehr als gut.

 

Da kamen ihm die vier Geburtstagstörtchen gerade recht, die seine Kollegen ihm hinterließen.

Umso mehr freute er sich da auf ein wundervolles Essen mit Nick, der nichts von seinem Geburtstag wusste, es störte James aber auch nicht. Nur die Wenigsten wussten davon und die Meisten davon wiederum waren aus der Arbeit. Vielleicht schockte es ihm zum Teil umso heftiger - und zum anderen weniger (denn wer macht mit jemanden an seinem Geburtstag Schluss), als Nick ihm das sagte, die man James bisher schon viel zu oft gehört hatte …

 

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich bin im Moment nicht bereit für eine feste Beziehung. Ich finde, dass du wirklich super bist. Du bist … also … aber mit dem Studium und den Prüfungen … ich hätte zu wenig Zeit und gleichzeitig würde ich sie nur zu gerne mit dir verbringen. Ich denke es wäre einfach das Beste, wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen.“

 

Sie würden keine Freunde bleiben - wie man es sonst so schön umschrieb, obwohl man mit einem Ex nicht befreundet blieb - nein, sie würden einander gar nicht mehr sehen. Plötzlich wünschte sich James, er wäre bei seinem alten Muster geblieben und wusste gleichzeitig wieder, warum er dieses einbehalten hatte.

 

Und er blieb tapfer, bis er - Gott sei Dank - in ein leeres Zuhause zurückkam. Dort schmiss er seinen schwarzen Mantel über den Rücken der Couch, sowie seine Krawatte und steuerte das Badezimmer an. Etwas sehr steif zog er sich aus, nur um unter den heißen Strahl der Dusche zu steigen und die Stirn gegen die kalten Fliesen zu lehnen. Es dauerte keine halbe Minute, da begann er zu weinen.

 

Dabei war es nicht mal direkt wegen Nick. Klar der Junge war toll. Intelligent, süß und wahnsinnig hübsch. Aber eben auch genau das, wovon James wusste, dass er nicht mit zusammen sein konnte, weil er jung war.

 

Aber die Typen oder Frauen mit denen er sich jetzt traf …

Die hatten ihre Auswahl bereits getroffen, die wussten was sie wollten und es gab James ein sicheres Gefühl, derjenige zu sein, der am Ende die Entscheidung traf - nicht andersherum. Leider war das auch der Grund warum er sich einsam fühlte, gleichzeitig wiederum sicher, weil man ihm nicht wehtun konnte. Und jetzt wo er einmal das komplette Gegenteil getan hatte, hatte er es endgültig satt.

 

Die Dates, die Typen, die Frauen, die Gespräche, die leeren Versprechungen …

 

Wozu, wenn er sowieso nie die richtige Person haben würde. Denn die eine Person, die er wirklich wollte, war wohl die einzige Person, bei der er niemals eine Chance haben würde …

 

Sechs Jahre haben es sehr eindringlich bewiesen.

 

~*~

 

Irgendeinen dummen Film im Fernsehen anschauend, kuschelte sich James mit zwei Wolldecken auf das Sofa.

 

Nur sehr schwach fühlte er eine sanfte Berührung an seiner Stirn, durch seine Haare gleiten, wodurch James nach und nach bewusst wurde, dass er eingeschlafen war. Etwas mühsam blinzelte James, spürte noch ein leichtes Brennen seiner Augen vom vorherigen Weinen unter der Dusche. Und es dauerte ein wenig, bis sein Blick sich im trüben Licht des Fernsehers klärte und er Michael erkannte, der auf dem Boden vor ihm kniete.

 

„Happy Birthday.“

 

James blinzelte leicht, als er von Michaels zärtlichem Lächeln zu seiner rechten Hand sah, wo sein Mitbewohner und Freund etwas kleines, viereckiges balancierte. Aber nicht irgendetwas. Alleine schon wegen der dunklen Glasur, sowie der Form und den Schokoladenstreuseln am Rand, wusste James, dass es sich um seinen Lieblingskuchen aus der Konditorei am ganz anderem Ende der Stadt handelte.

 

Er wusste nicht ob es immer noch wegen dem dummen Vorfall mit Nick war oder einfach weil Michael unbedingt heute der perfekte Mann sein musste und er ihn nicht haben konnte. Aber die Tränen kamen, bevor er es auch nur unterdrücken konnte. Automatisch schob er sein Gesicht in Michaels Halsbeuge, woraufhin der Ältere den freien Arm um ihn schlang und ihn an sich zog.

 

„Hey, hey, James, hey … was …“

 

James schniefte und schlang die Arme um Michaels Nacken, als dieser ihn zu sich auf den Boden zog. Irgendwie schaffte es sein Mitbewohner dabei das Stück Kuchen davor zu bewahren zerquetscht zu werden, denn kurz darauf legte sich Michaels zweiter Arm um ihn und hielt ihn somit nur noch fester, während James sich wie ein Teenager bei ihm ausweinte. Dabei unterbewusst wissend, dass er sich später dafür schämen würde, aber für den Augenblick, war es ihm egal.

 

„Hey, ist gut, James. Ich bin da, okay.“

 

Was er immer war. Egal was James hatte, Michael war da. Und James hasste es, wie sehr er es liebte.

 

„Ist es weil du jetzt ein Jahr älter bist, James? Ich kann dir versichern, dass du immer noch fabelhaft aussiehst.“

 

Daraufhin kam in ihm ein unterdrücktes Lachen auf. Automatisch schmiegte er sich enger an Michael, der es selbst dann schaffte ihn zum Lachen zu bringen, wenn es ihm furchtbar ging …

 

„Oder ist es vielleicht der falsche Kuchen? Ich kann ansonsten zurückfahren. Ich fürchte sie haben zwar bis dahin schon geschlossen, aber du hast immerhin Geburtstag ...“

„Nein … nein, um ehrlich zu sein ...“

 

James atmete tief durch und lehnte sich dabei zurück. Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich über das Gesicht, unfähig dabei seinem Mitbewohner in die Augen zu sehen, um die Tränen wegzuwischen.

 

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ist der Kuchen perfekt. Du bist perfekt und … Nick hat heute mit mir Schluss gemacht. Und ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht, warum mich das so traurig macht, ich meine, er hat mir ja nichts bedeutet. Also … nicht, na ja du weißt schon. Aber … es war eben schön nicht alleine zu sein.“

 

Er schniefte ein weiteres Mal, wünschte sich dabei alleine zu sein, auch wenn Michaels große, warme Hände auf seinem Rücken sich wundervoll anfühlten. So tröstend. Aber gleichzeitig machte es ihn nur noch trauriger, weil es ihm bewusst werden ließ, was er nie wirklich haben würde.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Michael eine Hand von ihm nahm und sanft seinen Kopf anhob. Tief blickte der Ältere ihm in die Augen. Und James meinte, Michael noch nie wirklich so gesehen zu haben. Zumindest … aber vielleicht war es auch nur das fahle Licht?

 

„Du bist doch nicht alleine, James. Wirst du nie, solange ich da bin und … ich weiß nicht, wieso er denkt mit dir Schluss machen zu müssen, aber was auch immer seine Gründe waren, ich bin mir sicher, sie sind es nicht wert jemand so wunderbares dafür aufzugeben. Du bist die wundervollste Person, die ich je kennengelernt habe. Und du hast so viel mehr verdient, als das, was dir diese anderen Typen alle versprechen. Du bist so viel mehr, als das was sie meinen zu sehen ...“

 

Etwas unsicher öffnete James den Mund. Tausend Dinge gingen ihm gerade durch den Kopf, aber nichts davon schien einen Sinn zu machen, nur um plötzlich alles zu erklären.

 

Michael, der sich über seine Dates lustig machte, wenn James versuchte einen Fehler an sich selbst zu finden.

Michael, der ihn mit Essen überraschte.

Michael, der mitten in der Nacht für ihn in die Drogerie fuhr, wenn er auch nur hustete.

Michael, der … gerade vor ihm saß und ihm vollkommen offen in die Augen sah. Offen und …

 

„Du bist … verliebt in mich?“

 

Der Ältere nickte langsam und James war geschockt. Sechs Jahre … wohnten sie nun zusammen. Nach und nach war jede Grenze zwischen ihnen abgebrochen. Es gab nichts, dass sie nicht voneinander wussten. Selbst die ein oder andere peinliche Sache. Aber das?

 

Das, nachdem James sich seit bestimmt über zwei Jahren selbst einsagte, dass es unmöglich war, dass jemand wie Michael, jemanden wie ihn …

 

Die Wärme, die ihn seit Minuten hielt, verschwand langsam, was ihn wieder aufblicken ließ. Michael setzte sich auf, nur um aufzustehen und nervös auf und ab zu gehen.

 

„Es tut mir leid. Ich … hatte nie vor es zu sagen. Ich bin mir auch sicher, dass es langsam abschwillt. Es sind immerhin schon drei Jahre und …“

 

James musste leicht keuchen. Drei Jahre? Abschwellen? Sich durch die Decken kämpfend, stand er schließlich ebenfalls vom Boden auf, nur um sich Michael in den Weg zu stellen.

 

„Ich versteh das nicht, ich meine du … warum hast du nie …?“

 

Sobald Michael sah, wo er stand, blieb er stehen. Mit viel zu viel Abstand, als es James gefiel.

 

„Weil wir Mitbewohner sind, James. Ich … kann mir keinen schlimmeren Weg vorstellen, dich getäuscht zu haben, ich meine, ich hab dich masturbieren gehört. Hab … ich … könnte es verstehen, würdest du auszieh- ...“

 

Das konnte er ihm nicht sagen lassen, wodurch er die zwei Schritte zwischen ihnen wett machte und eine Hand auf Michaels Mund legte. Eindringlich sah er ihn an.

 

„Ich will nicht ausziehen. Ich will nur wissen, warum du Idiot nie was gemacht hast. Darf ich dich an Silvester vor zwei Jahren erinnern?“

 

Okay, er war betrunken gewesen. Betrunken, aber dafür noch klar genug bei Verstand, um plötzlich zu erkennen, wie toll Michael war. Wie wundervoll und gut aussehend - was selbst ein Blinder sah. Aber an dem Abend hatte sich etwas geändert und James hatte sich damals absichtlich in seiner Nähe aufgehalten, nur um gegen Mitternacht …

 

Und was machte der Idiot?

 

„Ich dachte ich hab mir das eingebildet.“

„Wie ich mich an dich drücke, fünf Sekunden vor Mitternacht? Michael … Gott verdammt, ich … will dich doch auch. Schon so verdammt lange.“

 

Seine Hand, die zuvor noch auf Michaels Mund gelegen hatte, wurde von dort entfernt, indem der Ältere sein - für einen Mann - dünnes Handgelenk umfasst hatte und nun sanft festhielt.

 

„Verdammt … sind wir Idioten.“

 

James musste lächeln und ließ sich dann schließlich von Michael zu ihm ziehen, wo er die freie Hand in dessen Nacken gleiten ließ und ihn zärtlich küsste. Dabei spürte er, wie die langen Finger sich um sein Handgelenk festigten, während sich Michaels Arm um seine Hüfte schlang. Den Kuss dabei sehr eindringlich erwidernd.

 

Es erfüllte James mit einem dermaßen intensiven Kribbeln - seinen ganzen Körper - dass er regelrecht bebte. Und es brachte Michael dazu den Kuss zu lösen und ihn amüsiert zu mustern.

 

„Was? Ich … warte eben schon so verdammt lange auf das hier. Kann ich nicht nervös sein?“

„Wenn du jetzt schon so vibrierst, wie wird das dann erst, wenn ich dich gleich mit in mein Bett nehme?“

 

Ihn hart gegen den starken Oberarm schlagend und gleichzeitig froh, dass Michael ihn nicht losließ - aufgrund wackeliger Knie - sah er seinen Freund etwas böse an.

 

„Mach dich nicht darüber lustig. Sonst amüsiere ich mich über die Tatsache, dass du auf meine Lippen stehst.“

 

Das Blinzeln, das der Ältere machte, war eindeutig gestellt unschuldig. James konnte das eindeutig sehen.

 

„Bitte? Ich versteh nicht?“

„Ach nicht?“

 

James leckte sich etwas über die Lippen, wie er es sonst machte, wenn er gerade irgendwas scharfes gegessen hatte. Und es zog augenblicklich Michaels Blick auf sich.

 

„Hm, genau das. Glaub mir … ich will Dinge mit ihnen tun, an dir, mit dir … Ah!“

 

In der einen Sekunde fühlte sich James ziemlich selbstsicher, trotz seiner Nervosität. Dann warf ihn Michael einfach über seine Schulter und ging mit ihm zu seinem Schlafzimmer.

 

„Du kommst dir grade sehr stark vor, dafür hab ich hier einen bemerkenswerten Ausblick ...“

 

Grinsend beißt er sich auf die Unterlippe, während er Michaels Arsch genau ansieht, wie er sich in der dunklen Jeans beim Gehen anspannt. Er kann es kaum erwarten ihn dort zu beißen …

 

„Hm, ich weiß, das ich sehr stark bin, McAvoy und meine Aussicht ist auch nicht gerade übel.“

 

Damit schlägt ihm Michael wenn auch sehr bestimmt, aber verdammt erregend auf seinen Arsch. Verdammt, denkt James, sie hätten das schon sehr viel früher machen sollen.

 

~*~ Fin ~*~


	6. Number 31 Prostitute & Client McFassy AU (Charles Xavier & Brandon Sullivan) (In german)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dankeschön, für die vielen Kudos. Es freut mich, dass die One Shots euch gefallen. Und wie gesagt, wenn ihr etwas geschrieben haben wollt, sucht euch eine Nummer aus der Liste aus, sowie das Pairing und ich schreibe es euch. in Englisch, sowie in Deutsch. Die Wahl liegt bei euch.

Number 31 Prostitute McFassy AU (Charles & Brandon Sullivan)

 

Es ist nicht so, dass Charles sich an eine Straßenecke stellen muss, wie andere Stricher. Und genauso wenig hat er so was wie einen Zuhälter. Angefangen hat alles zwei Monate nach dem Tod seiner Mutter. Er war 17 Jahre alt gewesen, gerade noch in Oxford Genetik studierend, als er die Nachricht bekam. Als ein Xavier war er diesbezüglich mehr als wohlhabend und sollte es nicht nötig haben Arbeiten zu gehen. Erstrecht nicht … sich für Geld verkaufen.

 

Sollte …

Das Problem war nur, dass sein geldgieriger Stiefvater und dessen Sohn die Finanzen seit dem Tod seiner Mutter beherrschten. Und das wiederum hieß, dass er vor seiner Vollmündigkeit von 21 Jahren, keinerlei Anrecht auf das Geld oder andere Besitztümer seiner Familie hatte.

 

Die ersten zwei Monate konnte er sein Studium noch mit dem Geld begleichen, dass er angespart hatte. Danach wurde es schwer. Denn das Kellnern hatte nicht einmal die Hälfte der Gebühren beglichen. Und dann hatte Charles es gesehen. Eine Anzeige von einer Agentur Shaw & Frost. Es war ein Begleitservice, der hinter verschlossenen Türen aber auch andere Dienste anbot.

 

Es war einfach gewesen, mit seinen blauen Augen und den roten Lippen.

Umso schwerer jedoch mit seiner Telepathie die widerlichen Gedanken zu ignorieren.

 

Denn während Charles trotz seines Aussehens ausnahmslos als Begleitung agierte, konnte er hören, was seine Kunden wirklich von ihm wollten. Sehr ausführlich …

 

„Hier, dein Scheck.“

„Danke, Emma.“

 

Lächelnd blickte Charles zu der blonden Frau hinter dem großen Schreibtisch. Manchmal empfand er großen Respekt für sie, dass sie es mit ihrer Telepathie so leicht aufnahm manche Kundenwünsche zu akzeptieren. Charles könnte das nicht. Zumindest nicht mit dem, was er hörte. Den Scheck in seine Tasche schiebend, greift er mit der anderen Hand nach seinem Schal.

 

„Also morgen wieder Logan?“

„Ja. Um 19 Uhr im Kunstmuseum. Er fragt, ob du dir dafür einen Anzug ausborgen kannst. Es ist eine Benefiz-Veranstaltung.“

„Ich hab einen Anzug.“

 

Von der Beerdigung seiner Mutter, aber was machte es auch wenn er ihn nur einmal im Leben anzog? Jetzt hatte er wenigstens einen Grund. Lächelnd nickte Emma wieder und Charles band sich den Schal um. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging durch die großen Glastüren in Vorjet.

 

_Hoffentlich bekomme ich hier das, was mir von dem anderen Jungen verwehrt wurde._

 

Charles sieht vor seinem inneren Auge plötzlich einen viel zu jungen Mann, der gegen seinen Willen auf die Knie gedrückt wird. So geschockt von der Art des Gedankens, fährt Charles herum, nur um im selben Augenblick hart gegen jemanden zu laufen.

 

Die Kollision ist dermaßen überraschend für ihn, dass er den Halt auf dem rutschigen Gehweg verliert, auf den er gerade getreten war. Automatisch krallen seine Finger sich in das nächst beste, während eine Hand ihn festhält. Aber es ist bereits zu spät und Charles kommt so ungünstig auf den Boden auf, dass ihm sämtliche Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wird. Die andere, fremde Person über ihm macht es ihm auch nicht sonderlich einfacher.

 

„Verdammt, verdammt, es tut mir so leid. Ich hab nicht aufgepasst.“

 

Wirklich aufrichtiges Bedauern strömte regelrecht auf ihn ein, nebst einem unterdrückten Verlangen, Unsicherheit, Begierde und tiefer Sorge. Langsam öffnete Charles die Augen, nur um auch den restlichen Atem zu verlieren. Über ihm lehnte ein wirklich verdammt attraktiver Mann. Grau-grüne, emotionale Augen. Hellbraune Haare fielen ihm leicht in die Stirn und sein Gesicht war markant, sehr europäisch und das erste Mal seit einer Ewigkeit fühlte Charles so was wie Anziehung. Doch dann bewegte er sich und Charles Gedanken wurden von einem Schmerz überwältigt, ausgehend seiner rechten Seite.

 

„Oh mein Gott, hast du dir wehgetan? Ich, scheiße, komm ich helf' dir erst mal.“

„Nein, nur, au, okay, vielleicht doch ein bisschen.“

 

Vorsichtig legte der Mann einen Arm um Charles und half ihm beim Aufstehen. Dabei zog seine rechte Seite, woraufhin er seine Hand etwas dagegen legte.

 

„Nicht, ich … ich fahr dich ins Krankenhaus.“

„Was? Nein, ich werde einfach - ...“

„Keine Widerworte. Ich hab dich immerhin umgerannt und du hast dir vielleicht eine Rippe gebrochen. Ich fahr dich dahin.“

 

Etwas unsicher blickte Charles zu dem Mann auf. Automatisch tastete er nach etwas aus, das ihm vielleicht eine Warnung sein könnte, dass er ein Mörder oder Verrückter sei. Stattdessen traf er immer nur auf unterdrücktes Verlangen und tiefste Reue. Schließlich nickte Charles, woraufhin der Fremde erleichtert lächelte.

 

„Okay. Komm, mein Auto steht gleich dort.“

 

~*~

 

„Dankeschön, für das Nachhause bringen.“

„Ich hab dir eine Rippe angebrochen. Da ist es das Mindeste, dich auch Nachhause zu bringen.“

 

Charles lächelte etwas und lehnte sich ein wenig an den Türrahmen seiner Wohnung. Die Schmerzmittel machten seine Telepathie ein wenig schummrig, während er gleichzeitig müde war. Er würde Emma wohl wegen dem morgigen Begleittermin absagen müssen. Das wären 400 Dollar, die er eigentlich nicht verpassen durfte. Allerdings würde er sich darüber Gedanken machen, wenn er wieder einen klaren Verstand hatte. Bis dahin …

 

„Mach dir darüber keinen Kopf, okay. Manchmal bin ich selbst so abgelenkt von den Gedanken um mich herum … Ich meine, ich hab selbst nicht aufgepasst. Also bin ich Mitschuld.“

„Es tut mir trotzdem leid, Charles.“

 

Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein halber Tag in der Notaufnahme mit einem Fremden dazu führt einen Freund zu bekommen. Brandon war wirklich lieb. Er hatte sich so gut um Charles gekümmert, wie es zuvor noch nie jemand getan hatte. Selbst, als Charles raus gerutscht war, dass er Telepath war, hatte der Mann absolut überraschend reagiert. Nicht voller Abscheu oder Angst. Eher … fasziniert, bevor er schamvoll nachfragte, warum Charles dann nicht bereits weggelaufen sei. Denn … Brandon war sexsüchtig und gab zu, dass Charles eine wirkliche Versuchung für ihn war.

 

„Und ich hab gesagt, es ist okay. Wirklich.“

 

Er sah dem Mann tief in die Augen, bevor er sich mit der linken Hand gegen die Stirn schlug.

 

„Verdammt, ich … willst du rein kommen? Ich meine, da bringst du mich heim und bist total lieb und … ich biete dir nicht mal einen Kaffee an.“

 

Brandon sah ihn einen langen Moment sehr zwiegespalten aus. Als wolle er viel lieber abhauen, als zu Charles in seine Wohnung mitkommen. Und ohne Schmerzmittel hätte er auch gewiss gewusst, warum. Aber so musste er sich auf seine Menschenkenntnis verlassen. Schließlich nickte Brandon und folgte ihm zögerlich in seine Wohnung, sowie die Küche.

 

„Vielleicht hatte das Ganze auch etwas Gutes, ich meine, jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, dass ich schwache Knochen habe.“

 

Amüsiert grinste Charles, während er den Kaffeeautomaten vorheizen ließ. Dann drehte er sich um, nur um verblüfft zu blinzeln, als Brandon plötzlich direkt vor ihm stand. Der Mann sah ihn an, mit einem Ausdruck, als wäre Charles außergewöhnlich und es ließ etwas in ihm flattern.

 

„Und da dachte ich, du willst wirklich nur Kaffee.“

 

Lächelnd sah er auf, gerade rechtzeitig, als sich Brandon zu ihm hinab lehnt und ihn küsst. Automatisch schiebt Charles seine linke Hand in seinen Nacken, während er die rechte in den grauen Mantel krallt, den Brandon trägt. Seine hellbraunen Strähnen kitzelten ihn an der Stirn und sein ganzer Körper fühlt sich plötzlich furchtbar heiß und eng an, als sich der Ältere eng an ihn presst und gegen die Küchenzeile drückt. Doch dann zieht sich Brandon ruckartig zurück und schüttelt hastig den Kopf.

 

„Nein, das ist - verdammt, ich - es tut mir leid, Charles. Ich … kann das nicht mit dir - du bist zu - nein, ich - tut mir leid.“

 

Charles folgt ihm zwei Schritte, doch dann rennt Brandon aus seiner Wohnung und er kann nur komplett verwirrt in seiner Küche stehen bleiben. Er fragte sich, ob es daran lag, dass er gerade erst 19 geworden war. Oder weil er Telepath war? Keine Sekunde dachte er daran, dass es an Brandons Sucht lag. Und selbst wenn diese involviert war, machte es ihn umso mehr etwas verletzt über den Fakt, dass der Ältere gerade ihn nicht wollte …

 

~*~

 

„Gott, du bist so hübsch, sicher, dass du nicht … ich bezahle dir auch mehr.“

 

Charles blinzelte. Dann stellte er sein Weinglas auf den Tresen und atmete kurz durch. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das richtig verstanden hatte. Es war nämlich nicht gerade leise in der Bar. Freitagabend eben, aber auch die Gedanken um ihn herum waren sehr eindringlich - eindeutig.

 

„Entschuldige, wie bitte?“

 

Der Brünette lehnte sich näher an ihn heran und seine Hand legte sich plötzlich auf Charles Oberschenkel, woraufhin er sich stark verkrampfte. Aber es lag weniger an der Hand, als den intensiven Gedanken des Mannes, der für diese Verabredung mit ihm bezahlt hatte …

 

„Alleine deine Lippen. Was sagst du? Deine Agentur muss es ja nicht erfahren. Ich gebe dir 1000 Dollar wenn du mir auf der Toilette einen bläst.“

 

Natürlich war das Angebot mehr als verführerisch. Besonders weil das Geld gleich zwei Monate decken würden, ohne dass er seinen normalen Lohn dafür verwenden müsste. Doch das eine war ein Job und das andere war … nun … es war Sex gegen Bezahlung und Charles konnte vielleicht sein Lächeln verkaufen, aber nicht seinen Körper.

 

„Fick dich!“

 

Damit stand er vom Barhocker auf, als der Typ ihn am Handgelenk packte und festhielt.

 

„Hey, ich hab hierfür bezahlt.“

„Exakt! Für eine Verabredung, aber wenn du Sex willst, zwei Straßen weiter, um die Ecke ist da ein Etablissement, das gewiss das erfüllt. Und jetzt lass mich los!“

 

Sein Befehl war nicht nur wörtlich, sondern auch mental. Sofort löste sich der Griff, von dem Charles sicher war, dass er gewiss eine Erinnerung davon tragen würde. Aber für den Augenblick, wollte er nur noch weg. Sich zwischen die Körper drängend, war Charles schon beinahe aus der Bar, als er jemanden sah, von dem er nicht angenommen hatte, ihn recht bald wieder zu sehen.

 

Es war Brandon und er sah aus, als würde er am Liebsten verschwinden. Willkommen im Club, dachte Charles seufzend. Schließlich tastete er vorsichtig nach seinen Gedanken aus, als er es sofort begann zu spüren. Die Verzweiflung, unterdrückte Begierde und so viel Lust. Aber auch gleichzeitig Scham und _verdammt, was hab ich mir hierbei nur gedacht, ich schaff das nicht. Nicht, wenn sie sich noch enger, Gott, verdammt, Brandon. Warum musst du nur so schwach sein, du hast doch schon anderen Versuchungen widerstanden. Aber es ist so lange her und verdammt ich brauche, ich …_

 

Die restlichen Gedanken blockierte Charles, nur um sich gleichzeitig durch die Menge zu drängen. Dieses Mal jedoch nicht zum Ausgang hin, sondern zu Brandon, dem er, sobald er bei ihm war, eine Hand auf den Arm legte, als er sah wie die Frau sich schamlos an ihn heranmachte.

 

„Hey, da bin ich.“

 

Der ältere Mann blickte beinahe erschrocken zu ihm, bevor Charles etwas zwischen Erleichterung, Verwunderung, als auch noch intensivere Erregung in ihm aufkommen spürte. Allerdings empfand er die ersten beiden Emotionen wichtiger. Die Frau strahlte augenblicklich Eifersucht aus und - _Was zum Teufel soll das denn jetzt?_

 

Charles ignorierte ihren Versuch, Brandons Aufmerksamkeit mit einer Suggestion zu bekommen, indem er die Hand in den sehnigen Nacken des Mannes gleiten ließ und sich etwas an ihn lehnte.

 

„Wollen wir?“

 

_Ich weiß, du willst das doch gar nicht tun oder? Du bist so viel stärker, als du denkst, Brandon._

 

Der Ältere blinzelte, als er seine Stimme plötzlich wahrnahm, obwohl Charles nicht sprach. Doch entgegen von Angst, meinte Charles leichte Faszination zu fühlen, eh Brandon nickte und seine Hand ergriff.

 

„Gerne. Entschuldige, Julien. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend.“

„Mein Name ist Julia.“

 

Damit stürmte die Frau davon und Charles verließ mit dem Mann die Bar. Draußen schneite es inzwischen wieder und die dicken Flocken hatten die Straßen, sowie Gehwege bereits in eine friedvolle Landschaft verwandelt. Die Luft war zudem eisig, aber gleichzeitig auch frisch. Es klärte Charles Gedanken und machte die warme Berührung an seiner Hand plötzlich umso präsenter. Unsicher sah er schließlich zu Brandon.

 

„Entschuldige, dass ich … aber ich hab deine Gedanken … ich dachte jedenfalls ...“

„Ich danke dir.“

 

Charles blinzelte zu Brandon auf. Dieser hob plötzlich eine Hand und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger hauchzart über Charles Nasenrücken, während ein furchtbar schönes, unheimlich süßes Lächeln auf sich seine bisher angespannten Gesichtszüge legte.

 

„Ich … will keinen Sex mit dir haben.“

„Was?“

 

Während er nicht verhindern kann, durch Brandons Worte verletzt zu werden, lächelte der Ältere mehr und legt die Hand vollends auf Charles, durch die Kälte, gerötete Wange.

 

„Du bist so … verdammt attraktiv und die Dinge, die ich mit dir tun würde … aber ich will … das nicht. Nicht alleine das, ich will … mehr als das. Mit dir. Das hört sich vollkommen - ...“

„Das klingt nicht verrückt. Vielleicht etwas gruselig, aber … nein. Ich denke, ich verstehe, was du meinst.“

 

Er grinste den Älteren amüsiert, als auch gleichzeitig liebevoll an, was dieser erleichtert erwiderte. Plötzlich ist das Stechen in seiner Brust weg, ebenso wie die leichte Kränkung. Stattdessen fühlt er sich gut. Ein Kribbeln breitet sich in seinem Bauch aus, sowie seinem Unterleib und es ist absolut nichts sexuelles.

 

~*~

 

Es sind drei Wochen in denen Brandon und er sich bereits treffen. Sie gehen essen, ins Kino, spazieren. Es ist … die zwangloseste Romanze, die Charles je hatte. Und obwohl sie Beide von Anfang an absolut ehrlich zueinander waren, weiß er nicht, wie er Brandon erklären soll, wie er sein Geld verdient. Denn … er kann seine Arbeit nicht aufgeben. Er liebt es zu studieren und die Genetik, einfach alles. Aber er braucht dafür das Geld. Mehr, als alles andere. Aber er weiß gleichzeitig, dass er es Brandon erklären muss.

 

Er befindet sich mit Logan gerade erneut auf einer Veranstaltung, als es ihm klar wird. Er muss es ihm einfach sagen. Charles nickte abweisend, während er es sich ausmalte. Morgen würde er Brandon zu sich zum Essen einladen. Und in Verbindung mit einer Flasche Wein würde er es ihm schonend beibringen. Würde ihm erklären, dass er nur eine Begleitung war, mehr nicht. Er war keine …

 

„Charles?“

 

Erschrocken fuhr er herum, nur um beinah das Glas Scotch fallen zu lassen, das Logan ihm eben noch in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

 

„Was - was machst du - was - ich ...“

 

_Oh Gott … er wird, Brandon wird und da kommt Logan, verdammt!_

 

„Okay, hör zu, Brandon, ich muss - ...“

„Charles, du musst dir unbedingt das Objekt dort ansehen. Es heißt, dass es eines der Ersten war.“

 

Logan legte eine Hand auf seinen Rücken, einige Zentimeter über seinem Hintern und es war die Art von Geste, mit der man jemanden als den Seinen vorführte. Und Charles fühlte regelrecht Brandons Verwirrung, als auch Zweifel. Gewollter Unglaube und er möchte nicht einmal seine Gedanken lesen.

 

„Charles, hast du gerade eine Verabredung?“

„Ne-nein, Brandon, das ist …“

„Nicht das, wonach es aussieht? Ja. Das ist es nie.“

 

Der Ältere blickte ihn kurz an, bevor er sich ruckartig umwandte. Verzweifelt wollte Charles ihm nach, doch es war die Art, wie Brandon fühlte, die ihn davon abhielt. Es brach ihm regelrecht das Herz.

 

„War das dein Freund?“

 

Aufmerksam musterte Logan ihn. Charles blickte langsam zu ihm, sah die hochgezogene Augenbraue und nickte zögerlich.

 

„So was … ja. Zumindest war er es.“

„So ein Unsinn, Charles. Wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt?“

„Fast ein Jahr.“

 

Logan nickte.

 

„Genau. Und fast ein Jahr, hast du es toleriert, dass ich dich zu langweiligen Ausstellungen mitgenommen habe.“

„Du bezahlst dafür.“

„Na und. Ich bezahle … weil es sicher ist, Charles. Die letzten meiner Beziehungen haben nicht gut geendet. Aber alleine zu sein … ist ebenso scheiße. Aber du bist intelligent, verdammt heiß und niedlich. Eine zudem verflucht gute Person und wenn es jemand verdient hat glücklich zu sein, dann du. Also geh ihm nach und erklär' es ihm.“

 

Für einen Augenblick möchte er zögern, doch dann wird ihm bewusst, wie Recht Logan in seinem Geist hat. Denn wenn Charles jetzt nicht handelte, dann würde er Brandon verlieren und das … nein, das konnte er nicht. Brandon war der Erste, der - abgesehen von seiner Mum damals - wusste, was er war, was er konnte und ihn dennoch akzeptiere. Und das wiederum hatte bisher niemand. Nichtmal seine Mutter …

 

~*~

 

Charles klopfte eindringlich an der Türe, während er nervös auf seiner Lippe kaute. Seine Telepathie ist, während er wartet, stark abgeschirmt, weil er weiß, wie sensibel er reagierte, wann immer er emotional durcheinander war. Und er wollte Brandon nicht unabsichtlich beeinflussen.

 

Die Tür ging plötzlich auf, doch hatte Charles nicht damit gerechnet, dass Brandon ihm halbnackt öffnen würde. Noch weniger, dass hinter ihm eine Frau stehen würde. Plötzlich wusste er, wie sich sein Freund zuvor noch gefühlt hatte, nicht alleine weil er es wahrgenommen hatte, sondern weil er es gerade selbst fühlte.

 

Aber noch bevor Brandon oder die Frau, die näher kam, etwas sagen können, wendet er sich um und verschwindet. Dabei wünscht er sich so intensiv, einfach zu verschwinden, nie hier hergekommen zu sein, dass Charles vielleicht mittels seiner Telepathie genau den Eindruck vermittelt.

 

Doch weiß er es nicht, weil er dafür emotional zu durcheinander ist. Zu verzweifelt bloß nicht zu weinen. Besonders, weil er weiß, dass es alleine seine Schuld war.

 

~*~

 

Mit gemischten Gefühlen saß Charles in dem italienischen Restaurant. Es waren jetzt zwei Wochen, seit der Sache mit Brandon und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als es zu vergessen. Als ihn endlich zu vergessen. Aber … egal was er tat, was er dachte, was er sah, überall verwickelt, war Brandon. Nicht realistisch, doch in seinen Gedanken und es machte ihn wahnsinnig.

 

Er konnte sich nicht einmal auf's College konzentrieren. Somit war er sogar etwas erleichtert, als Emma ihn am frühen Morgen anrief und ihm mitteilte, dass er einen neuen Kunden hatte. Bisher hatte er noch keinen Namen oder andere Informationen. Das wiederum war allerdings normal. Er hoffte nur, dass es nicht schon wieder jemand war, der ihn dazu umstimmen wollte Sex zu haben. Denn nach so langer Zeit frustrierte es ihn unendlich, dass Viele dachten, nur weil man im Eskortservice arbeitete, man offiziell nichts anderes, als eine Hure war.

 

„Guten Abend. Darf … darf ich?“

 

Charles erstarrte und wagte es nicht aufzusehen. Was wenn er sich das nur einbildete? Vorsichtig tastete er nach dem Geist aus, nur um zu erkennen, dass es tatsächlich Brandon war. Langsam blickte er ihn schließlich an.

 

„Ich … bin hier verabredet, entschuldige.“

 

Er wünschte sich, seine Stimme würde stärker klingen. Stattdessen war sie leise und brach gegen Ende ab.

 

„Ich weiß. Mit mir.“

 

Verwirrt runzelte Charles die Stirn, dann aber verengte er die Augen.

 

„Soll das ein Witz sein? Ist das vielleicht so was, wie eine Verarsche, denn wenn ja - ...“

„Was? Charles, nein. Ich traf gestern auf diesen Typen, mit dem du auf der Ausstellung warst. Er hat mir erklärt, was du tust und wieso. Und ich hab befürchtet, dass du nach allem nicht mehr mit mir sprechen wolltest, also …“

 

Brandon sah so traurig und reuevoll aus, dass es Charles innerlich regelrecht weich werden ließ. Aber gleichzeitig fühlte er sich immer noch verletzt. Drei Wochen waren sie zusammen gewesen und aufgrund dessen, was der Ältere durchmachte, hatte Charles auf körperlichen Kontakt verzichtet. Er hatte es akzeptiert, dass Brandon keinen Sex mit ihm wollte. Es auch nicht schlimm gefunden. Aber was schlimm war, war das der Mann sobald Charles nicht mehr im Bild war, er mit einer Anderen …

 

„Du meinst, nachdem du mit einer Fremden Sex hattest. Du hast recht. Und ich denke auch nicht, dass ich das - ...“

„Wovon sprichst du?“

„Von der Frau, in deiner Wohnung. Ich hab sie gesehen.“

 

Die Verwirrung war so intensiv, dass es Charles nervös machte. Doch dann durchfuhr Brandon Erleichterung und er begann zu lachen. Er blinzelte hingegen nur, bevor er ruckartig aufstand. Sofort ergriff Brandon sein Handgelenk und hielt ihn fest. Sanft, aber bestimmt. So dass er sich jeder Zeit hätte losreißen können, sobald er es wirklich wollte.

 

„Charles … die Frau, sie ist meine Schwester. Hast du … hast du nicht meine Gedanken gelesen oder ihre?“

 

Nein, nein hatte er nicht, weil er Angst gehabt hatte. Angst vor dem, was der Mann über ihn dachte. Oder über ihn zu wissen vermutete. Kopfschüttelnd fuhr er sich nervös durch die Haare.

 

„Nein.“

„Das hättest du aber machen sollen. Dann hättest du gehört, wie traurig ich war, dass du mit jemand anderes … aber ich würde nie, hätte nie, trotz allem, meiner - … ich hätte dir das nicht angetan.“

 

Tief durchatmend und sich zwingen nicht zu blinzeln, setzte sich Charles langsam wieder. Seine Augen brannten und er fühlte sich furchtbar dämlich.

 

„Es tut mir leid, Brandon. Ich wollte … so oft etwas sagen, aber ich wusste nicht wie. Ich meine … die Personen, mit denen ich ausgehe, das ist nur … es ist nicht … ich bin nur eine Begleitperson. Ich verkehre nicht mit ihnen. Aber … die meisten denken, dass ich mit ihnen, wenn sie … und … ich wollte nicht, dass du ebenso über mich denkst.“

 

Die Tränen ließen sich nicht mehr aufhalten. Etwas beschämt senkte Charles den Kopf. Doch fuhren kurz darauf auch schon lange, sehr sanfte Finger über sein Gesicht, um die Tränen zu beseitigen. Dann tippte Brandon seinen Kopf sanft hoch und sah tief in seine Augen.

 

„Das würde ich nie über dich denken, Charles.“

 

Charles kam nicht umhin etwas zu lächeln. Er brauchte nicht einmal seine Telepathie um zu wissen, dass Brandon es ernst meinte. Und es erfüllte ihn zutiefst mit Wärme.

 

~*~

 

„Okay, also … ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht.“

„Ich dir auch. Und du … bist sicher, dass das für dich okay ist?“

„Ja. Absolut.“

 

Charles lächelte und trat zögernd in seine Wohnung. Ein letztes Mal sah er zu Brandon auf, der ihn zärtlich anlächelte. Dann schloss er die Tür und wollte gerade ins Badezimmer, als es überraschend plötzlich an seiner Tür klopfte. Vorsichtig austastend, spürte er seinen Freund, woraufhin er die Tür sofort wieder öffnete.

 

„Ja?“

„Nun … ich hatte ja für das Date bezahlt. Allerdings, für das Darauffolgende nicht ...“

 

Für einen Moment war er verwirrt. Doch als Charles verstand …

Lächelnd trat er an Brandon heran und schob die Hände in seinen Nacken.

 

„Bist du sicher?“

„Mehr, als alles andere, Charles. Ich will dich. Nur dich und … das mehr, als - ...“

 

Er ließ ihn nicht zu ende sprechen. Stattdessen küsste er Brandon. Zuerst vorsichtig, dann intensiver - leidenschaftlicher. Dann löste der Ältere den Kuss plötzlich, nur um Charles in die Wohnung zu drängen und dann zu drehen. Mit den Lippen fuhr Brandon über Charles empfindlichen Nacken, eh er ihn sanft gegen eine Wand drängte. Sein Becken sinnlich und sehr aufreizend gegen seinen Hintern reibend. Beinahe sofort konnte er die volle Härte in der Hose des Älteren zu spüren.

 

„Verdammt, das ist … Brandon.“

„Willst du mich?“

„Ja. Gott, ja.“

 

Charles war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr er ihn wollte. Den Hintern leicht nach hinten drängend, rieb er sich ihm entgegen, während seine Hände versuchten Halt an der Wand zu finden. Dabei schob Brandon eine seiner Hände in seine Hose.

 

„Spreize die Beine.“

 

Er tat, wie Brandon es sagte. Seine Gedanken waren durcheinander und in seinem Kopf drehte es sich vor Erregung. Es war so intensiv, durch Brandons Lust, Begierde, all die Fantasien, die er über Charles hatte und seit Wochen zurückdrängte - kontrollierte. Doch jetzt …

 

Während mit einer Hand seine Hose geöffnet und entfernt wurde, massiert Brandon mit der anderen Charles Glied. So gut und gekonnt, dass er das Gefühl hat jeden Moment zu kommen.

 

„Noch nicht ...“

 

Charles legte den Kopf in den Nacken, als Brandons lange Finger sich etwas mehr um sein Glied festigten und er kurz darauf heiße Lippen über seinen Nacken gleiten spürte. Sein Atem begann sich zu beschleunigen, als sich der Ältere an seiner Haut festsaugte und sein Becken gegen seinen Hintern presste. Da spürte er plötzlich auch, dass Brandons Hose ebenfalls verschwunden war und die Hitze rauschte rasant in seine Wangen, als er die beeindruckende Länge zwischen seinen Pobacken spürte.

 

„Gott, Brandon!“

„Du fühlst dich so unglaublich an, Charles.“

 

Sein Freund schlang seinen Arm um ihn, woraufhin Charles seine Finger hart in seinen Unterarm krallte. Er wollte ihn unbedingt spüren, in sich, aber Charles wusste, dass er das heute nicht mehr ertrug. Erstrecht nicht, als die feuchte Spitze gegen seine Öffnung rieb. Nicht eindringend, nur um ihn zu necken. Atemlos Brandons Namen stöhnend, kam Charles in der Hand des Älteren, woraufhin er kurz darauf dessen Höhepunkt ebenfalls spürte. Nicht nur in seinem Kopf, sondern auch auf seinem Hintern, wo Brandon gekommen war.

 

„Verdammt, das war so … du bist so wundervoll.“

 

Brandon atmete tief gegen Charles Nacken. Sein heißer Atem hinterließ ein angenehmes Kribbeln auf seiner Haut, das sein Rückgrat hinabglitt und seinen Körper einnahm.

 

_Und ich glaube ich verliebe mich gerade …_

 

Charles lächelte etwas, spürte aber plötzlich Brandons Atem stocken und ihm wurde bewusst, dass das nicht Brandons Gedanke war. Sondern seiner und dass der Ältere ihn gerade gehört hatte.

 

„Ich - also versteh mich nicht falsch. Das ist ein total neurologisch zu erklärendes Phänomen von Oxytocin und -...“

 

Sanft wurde er herumgedreht und sobald sie einander gegenüber waren, küsste ihn der Brünette zärtlich auf die Lippen.

 

„Charles, ich doch auch.“

 

Ihm stockte der Atem. Sein Herz raste und seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten, eh er sie in Brandons Nacken schob und sich eng an ihn schob.

 

„Schläfst du heute hier?“

„Solange du es möchtest.“

 

~*~ Fin ~*~

 

 


	7. Nummer 44 One of them gets diagnosed with a terminal illness Cherik AU (german)

Es sind sieben Monate seit Charles, Erik das letzte Mal gesehen hat. Sieben Monate seit er das letzte Mal das Serum genommen hat. Doch als er in Hanks braune Augen sieht, die seinen ausweichen, sowie den Aufnahmen vor sich …

 

Charles weiß nicht, was er lieber hätte. Das Serum, damit er aufstehen und gehen konnte.

Oder Erik, der ihm die Selbstsicherheit geben würde, dass das hier nicht schon alles gewesen sei …

 

~*~

 

In der einen Sekunde befindet sich Erik noch alleine in seiner Wohnung, in der nächsten wird die Tür mittels eines heftigen Windstoßes aufgerissen und innerhalb der Sekunde, in der Erik alarmiert aufsteht, sieht er sich plötzlich Peter entgegen. Seinem Sohn.

 

„Hey. Sag mal, wie stehst du zu einem Ausflug?“

 

Erik fasst sich langsam wieder, eh er sich zurück auf den Stuhl sinken lässt und den Kopf schüttelt.

 

„Kommt auf das Ziel drauf an. Was willst du, Peter. Ich nahm an du wärst nicht interessiert an meinen Intentionen.“

„Bin ich auch nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass egal was zwischen dir und dem Prof. vorgefallen ist, du dich immer noch um ihn sorgst.“

 

Bei der Erwähnung von Charles, steht er ruckartig wieder auf.

 

„Was ist mit Charles? Ist er in Schwierigkeiten?“

 

Plötzlich ist Peter verschwunden, nur um wieder aufzutauchen. In der einen Hand einen Becher Cola mit einem Strohhalm, in der anderen hält er ein, mit Fett triefendes noch dampfendes Stück Pizza.

 

„Keine Ahnung. Aber er geht wieder. Und verhält sich eigenartig.“

 

Die Nachricht, dass Charles wieder das Serum nimmt lässt Erik wütend werden. Sich zusammen nehmend, atmet er tief ein. Dann setzt er sich wieder, was Peter dazu bringt entnervt zu stöhnen.

 

„Jetzt komm schon oder ist er dir egal geworden?“

„Was auch immer er für Gründe hat sein Leben so zu führen, es ist mir egal.“

 

Sein Sohn zupft an seinem Hemdkragen, woraufhin Erik nach seiner Hand ausschlagen möchte, nicht hart, aber um das Gezupfe zu unterbinden. Allerdings war Peter erneut schneller und Erik spürte seine Geduld zu Neige gehen.

 

„Du verstehst nicht, er ist nicht wie damals. Er ist …“

 

Auf die Tatsache hin, dass der Grauhaarige plötzlich ganz ruhig und furchtbar still ist, lässt Erik nun doch aufblicken. Und es ist der traurige Ausdruck auf Peters Gesicht, der ihn furchtbare Dinge denken lässt.

 

„Er gibt uns keine Hausaufgaben mehr auf, murmelt was von, das Leben ist zu kurz um es mit Lernen zu vergeuden. Wann immer jemand in der Nacht noch wach ist, gibt er keine Lektionen darüber, dass die neuronalen _was weiß ich was_ nicht mehr richtig funktionieren und … ein paar sagen, sie haben gesehen, dass Doktor McCoy und er sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbringen. Und das meistens nachts und im Labor, wonach der Prof. am nächsten Tag immer sehr müde ist. Und nein, er hat keinen Sex mit McCoy.“

 

Bevor seine eigenen Gedanken auf Peters entnervte Antwort springen konnten, kann Erik es dennoch nicht verhindern Eifersucht zu spüren. Aber es ist all das was Peter ihm sagt, das ihn dazu bringt doch aufzustehen.

 

„Ich komme mit. Unter der einen Bedingung, dass du McCoy und Charles nie mehr in einen Satz zusammen erwähnst.“

„Kann ich machen. Aber du brauchst echt nicht eifersüchtig zu sein, denn der Prof. spricht oft über dich. Eigentlich weiß kaum einer, über wen er spricht, wenn er abdriftet und in die Ferne sieht, dabei was von einer alten Freundschaft spricht. Aber … es ist eindeutig, dass er dich immer noch mag. Obwohl ich nicht verstehe wieso eigentlich. Er ist richtig heiß und hat einen geilen Arsch, warum er da dir noch nachhängt ...“

 

Erik schiebt Peter genervt stöhnend aus seiner Wohnung. Alleine dass Peter seinen Charles attraktiv findet, gibt ihm ein komisches Gefühl im Magen.

 

~*~

 

Charles sieht in den Spiegel und fährt mit zittrigen Fingerspitzen über die dunklen Stellen unter seinen blauen Augen. Er sah nicht gut aus. Seine Haut zu blass - blasser als sonst - seine Augen leicht gerötet, das Blau war fade und seine Haare matt. Sie sind zwar kürzer, als er sie je zuvor getragen hatte und er war ordentlich rasiert. Dennoch fühlt er sich nicht kränker, als er aussieht.

 

„Charles, du … hättest mehr Zeit, wenn du das Serum absetzt. All deine Energie könntest du sparen, wenn du - ...“

„Was? Rum sitze und auf meinen Tod warte? Sorry, Hank, aber … was hab ich noch zu verlieren?“

 

Langsam dreht er sich herum zu seinem besten Freund. Der einzige, der immer an seiner Seite gewesen war. Der alles für ihn getan hatte. Selbst seine Kotze weggewischt hat, als Charles noch ein von Drogen vollgepumpter Alkoholiker war, weil er selbst nicht mit sich klar kam. Und jetzt … jetzt starb er an so was lächerlichem wie einem Tumor.

 

„Nein, ich sage doch nur, dass … verdammt, Charles. Was denkst du werde ich fühlen - wie werden die Kinder empfinden, wenn du einfach … nicht mehr ...“

 

Charles blinzelt. Dann geht er zu Hank und nimmt ihn sanft in den Arm. Der Größere krallt sich regelrecht an ihn und Charles spürt selbst die Tränen in seine Augen treten. Dabei hatte er doch stark sein sollen. Er war immerhin der Todgeweihte, nicht Hank …

 

Plötzlich ertönte ein Markerschütternder Schrei, woraufhin sie Beide sich ruckartig lösten. Zusammen rannten sie aus Charles Zimmer, die Treppen runter, nur um beinahe gleichzeitig inne zu halten. Da war Jean, die schreiend auf Erik deutete, während Peter versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Charles hingegen konnte ihn nur anstarren. Es war nicht schwer eins und eins zusammen zu zählen. Nicht, nachdem Peter ihn gestern nachgelaufen und gelöchert hatte, was denn mit ihm sei.

 

Vielleicht hätte er ehrlich sein sollen.

Vielleicht hätte er nicht ausweichen dürfen.

Aber die Tatsache blieb, dass Erik hier war. Direkt vor ihm und sein Herz raste so heftig, dass ihm schwindelig wurde. Es mochte daran gelegen haben, dass er gerannt war oder an Erik. Er weiß es nicht. Nur, dass er plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung ohnmächtig wird.

 

~*~

 

„... nicht aufregen, okay. Es ist der einzige Grund, weswegen ich ihm das Serum gebe, damit die fremden Gedanken ihn nicht zu sehr in Aufregung versetzen.“

 

Charles kam langsam zu sich und riecht dabei zunehmend Desinfizierung, woraufhin er weiß, dass er im Labor ist. Hanks Stimme dringt an sein Ohr und langsam öffnet er seine Augen. Dabei meint er Eriks und Hanks verschwommene Form nahe der Tür stehend zu sehen.

 

„Er sollte sich eigentlich schonen. Aber … ich kann … er will das nicht und ich kann ihm das nicht … verwehr- … Hey.“

 

Sobald Hank merkt, dass Charles wach ist, ist er an seiner Seite und streicht ihm sehr sanft durch die Haare. Charles schließt einen Augenblick die Augen, um sich der Situation bewusst zu werden.

 

„Ich lass euch alleine, okay. Und … wenn was ist, ruf oder … na ja, reg dich bitte nicht auf, okay.“

 

Langsam nickt Charles, nachdem Hank ihm geholfen hat, sich etwas aufzusetzen geht der Größere und schließt die Türe leise hinter sich. Eine etwas unangenehme Stille legt sich über den Raum, woraufhin Charles beginnt nervös an der Decke zu zupfen, die über ihn liegt.

 

„Hat Hank …?“

„Ja.“

 

Charles weiß nicht, wie er sich das hier gewünscht hatte. Na ja … zum Einen, dass er nicht vor ihm ohnmächtig wird. Aber noch viel mehr, dass Erik nicht so verflucht traurig klingt. Plötzlich senkt sich die Matratze neben ihm ab und eine Hand legt sich beinahe zaghaft auf die seine. Beinah sofort hält Charles sie still. Aber er wagt es sich nicht den Älteren anzusehen.

 

Lange Zeit ist er sehr still zwischen ihnen, bis Eriks bisher freie Hand sich hebt und er mit den langen Fingern sanft durch Charles Haare gleitet.

 

„Sind kürzer als bei unserer ersten … sieht gut aus.“

 

Etwas ziehen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen, eh Charles schließlich doch aufsieht und Erik zweifelnd anblickt.

 

„Warum bist du hier? Nach allem …“

 

Die Hand rutscht aufgrund seiner Bewegung in Charles Nacken, doch zieht Erik sie nicht zurück. Stattdessen beginnen seine langen Finger sich sanft zu bewegen und es ist so zärtlich, eine derart intime Geste, dass es Charles nicht erträgt. Sanft greift er nach Eriks Handgelenk, woran er dessen Hand von sich zieht.

 

„Kannst du … aufhören?“

„Ich dachte ...“

„Ja, nur - verdammt, Erik.“

 

Charles vergräbt sein Gesicht in den Händen, während er leise aufschluchzt. Wie lange und wie oft hatte er sich schon gewünscht, Erik wiederzusehen? Dass sich all ihre dummen Auseinandersetzungen auflösen würden. Sie wieder wie damals werden würden …

 

Ein leises Fluchen ertönte neben ihm und obwohl Charles sich eben noch dagegen gesträubt hat, nimmt Erik ihn sanft in den Arm, nur um ihn von Sekunde, zu Sekunde immer enger an sich zu drücken und das Gesicht in seinen kürzen Haaren zu vergraben. Seine eigenen Finger krallt Charles zittrig in Eriks blaues Hemd und er lässt alles raus.

 

Seine Angst zu sterben. Ganz besonders alleine.

Die Angst um die Kinder, die Schule, Hank, Erik …

 

Es sind Minuten, aber Charles spürt, dass er es nicht alleine ist, der weint.

Und das erste Mal seit der Diagnose hat er das Gefühl nicht alleine zu sein. Nicht … mit seinem Schmerz und seinen Ängsten.

 

~*~

 

„Ich will, dass du sie übernimmst.“

 

Am Abend liegen sie zusammen in Charles Bett. Und es ist furchtbar ironisch, denkt Charles, dass vielleicht alles so endet wie es begonnen hat. Erik streicht mit einer Hand über seinen Rücken, während er mit der anderen Charles Arm auf und ab streicht. 

 

„Wen meinst du?“

„Nicht wen, Erik … die Schule.“

 

Eriks Bewegungen froren ein, eh er den Kopf leicht dreht und Charles ansieht, als wäre er verrückt. Etwas lächelnd schüttelt er den Kopf.

 

„Ich hab einen Gehirntumor, aber ich bin noch ganz klar, Erik. Das ist auch keine Entscheidung, die ich seit der Diagnose getroffen habe. Ich … wollte es damals auch schon so. Dass, wenn mir etwas passieren sollte, du auf jeden Fall die Schule führen solltest.“

„Was ist mit McCoy oder - ...“

 

Charles schüttelt den Kopf und blickt tief in Eriks Augen. Verdammt, wie sehr hatte er ihn vermisst? Seine Nähe, seine Berührungen …

 

„Hank ist wunderbar mit den Kindern, aber er ist … nicht wie du. Das ist keiner und ich kann mir einfach niemanden vorstellen, der besser wäre für … unsere Zukunft.“

„Aber … ich hab dich … nach allem, was ich dir - ...“

„Es ändert nichts daran, was ich von dir denke, Erik. Es ändert nichts an deiner Person.“

 

Hinzukommt, dass Erik als Magneto seit den sieben Monaten nicht mehr aktiv gewesen war und es war für Charles ein Zeichen, dass sich Erik vielleicht gebessert hat. Kopfschüttelnd küsst der Ältere ihn auf die Schläfe.

 

„Du überrascht mich immer wieder, Charles. Und wenn es das ist, was du wirklich willst … dann werde ich versuchen, dem nachzukommen.“

 

Erleichterung durchfährt Charles. Er ist so froh, dass für die Zukunft der Schule gesorgt ist. Mehr wollte Charles nie. Mehr möchte er auch nicht mehr. Na ja, vielleicht bis auf die Tatsache, dass Erik bei ihm bleibt. Doch auf der anderen Seite … wird ihm plötzlich bewusst, dass Erik schon so viele Menschen hat sterben sehen, dass er es furchtbar egoistisch findet, das von ihm zu verlangen. Seinen Tod nun ebenfalls mitanzusehen …

 

„Vergiss es, Charles.“

 

Blinzelnd sieht er zu Erik, der ihn wieder eng an sich heran zieht.

 

„Schau nicht so. Du vergisst, dass du praktisch Monate lang in meinem Kopf gelebt hast. Ich brauche deine Telepathie nicht um zu wissen, was du denkst.“

„Aber du hast - ...“

„Ich habe gar nichts, Charles. Nur die Chance nach allem, was ich dir angetan hatte, mich um dich zu kümmern und ich … werde ganz gewiss nicht gehen, während du hier alleine … nein, Charles. Das mache ich nicht noch einmal.“

 

Mit gemischten Gefühlen kuschelt sich Charles an Eriks warmen Körper. Er hofft nur, dass Erik weiß, was er macht. Denn … Charles weiß, was auch immer mit ihm in Zukunft passiert, wird gewiss kein Zuckerschlecken …

 

~*~

 

Die ersten Wochen nach Eriks Rückkehr waren noch angenehm. Charles war zum ersten Mal seit Monaten nicht mehr vollkommen alleine. Er hatte jemanden, der ihn zum Lachen brachte und der ihm nahe war. Emotional, sowie körperlich. Es war beinahe perfekt. Doch dann begann sich sein Zustand zu verändern und es begann auch an Eriks Nerven zu zerren … 

 

„Du hättest Jean sehen sollen. Sie war zum ersten Mal richtig offen gegenüber ihrer Fähigkeit.“

 

Charles runzelte die Stirn und blickte Erik etwas verwirrt von seinem Buch her an.

 

„Wer ist Jean?“

 

Erik, der sich gerade neben ihn auf das Sofa in der Bibliothek setzen wollte, hält inne und sieht ihn plötzlich ernst an.

 

„Charles … Jean, unsere Kleine … die Rothaarige mit ...“

 

Kopf neigend zieht er die Augenbrauen hoch. Charles mustert Erik, der plötzlich mit den Worten kämpft.

 

„Ich weiß nicht, Erik. Ich kenne keine Jean. Aber wenn sie so besonders ist, musst du sie mir unbedingt vorstellen.“

 

Er versteht nicht, warum Erik ihn so ansieht. Doch dann nickt der Größere etwas steif und schlingt einen Arm um seine Schulter, während er einen Kuss auf Charles Schläfe presst.

 

„Werde ich. Bestimmt.“

 

~*~

 

Erik hat sich innerlich auf vieles vorbereitet. Aber nicht darauf, dass Charles beginnen würde zu vergessen. Es hatte mit Kleinigkeiten begonnen, wie seinen Büchern oder Notizen, bis es schlimmer wurde. Und der Abend, als er sich nicht an Jean erinnern konnte …

 

„Es geht viel schneller, als ich vermutet habe ...“

„Vermutet? Verdammt Hank, er hat heute seinen Namen vergessen.“

„Erik, bitte. Ich kann nichts machen. Der Tumor ist zu groß, zu … denkst du nicht, ich habe nicht alle Spezialisten bereits angefordert? Aber alle die diese Aufnahmen sehen, sind viel zu schockiert darüber, dass er überhaupt noch lebt und klar denken kann.“

 

Verzweifelt fährt er sich durch die Haare. Das kann nicht …

So darf das nicht enden. Unter allem, was er geglaubt hatte, wie Charles sterben könnte - durch Stryker, einem wahnsinnigen Terroristen, einem wild um sich schießenden Menschen oder ... Erik. So hat er nie gedacht, dass die intelligenteste und beste Person, die er je gekannt hatte, im Wahnsinn sterben würde. Vollkommen hilflos.

 

„Gibt es denn absolut nichts, das wir tun können?“

„Doch.“

 

Hank sieht ihn an und es ist endgültig.

 

„Lass ihn nicht vergessen, dass du ihn liebst. Denn … das hier wird nicht gut enden.“

 

~*~

 

„Du bist hübsch.“

 

Charles kann nicht anders, als den Mann aufmerksam zu mustern und ihm zu sagen, dass er hübsch ist, weil … verdammt. Der Brünette sieht ihn an und da ist etwas tiefes in seinen grau-grünen Augen. Etwas verletzbares. Aber gleichzeitig so viel Liebe und plötzlich lehnt er sich zu Charles und küsst ihn. 

 

Er kennt den Mann nicht, aber die Art, wie er ihn küsst … Charles kann gar nicht anders, als den Kuss zu erwidern und sich auf den Schoß des Fremden ziehen zu lassen.

 

~*~

 

Für Erik ist das Schlimmste das passieren hätte können, dass Charles ihn vergisst. Und als es passiert ist es sowohl bitter, als auch süß. Denn die Art, wie der junge Mann ihn anlächelt … Es erinnert ihn an ihren wirklich ersten Kuss.

 

Sie hatten einen jungen Mutanten von ihrem Vorhaben erzählt. Natürlich hatte dieser sich ihnen nicht anschließen wollen. Etwas frustriert waren sie in ihren Wagen gestiegen, auf der Suche nach einem Hotel. Das Nächste war so weit entfernt, dass sie während der Fahrt in einen heftigen Sturm geraten waren. Bis heute hatte Erik keine Ahnung warum, doch das Reh, das auf der Straße gewesen war, hatte ihn so erschreckt, dass er in den Graben gefahren war.

 

Verregnet und voll mit Matsch waren sie schließlich in ein billiges Motel, wo nicht einmal die Dusche richtig funktioniert hatte. Es war so verrückt gewesen, aber von der einen zur nächsten Sekunde hatte er Charles an sich. Heiße Lippen, die sich auf seine pressten und kalte Hände auf seinem Rücken.

 

Es war urplötzlich gewesen und gleichzeitig hatte es Erik gewundert, dass es nicht schon viel früher passiert war.

 

Jetzt jedoch … wollte er Charles so viele erste Male geben, wie nur irgend möglich.

 

~*~

 

Der Fuß, der sich über seinen Knöchel bewegt, lässt Erik überrascht von seinem Kalbsrücken aufsehen. Charles sitzt ihm gegenüber und lächelt verführerisch.

 

Fünf Minuten später drückt er Charles in der Kabine gegen die Wand und beißt ihm in den Nacken. Er öffnet seine Hose, während seine Finger den jungen Mann sanft weiten. Ihm immer und immer wieder wohlige Laute entlocken. Es schnürt ihn eine Sekunde die Kehle zu, zu wissen, dass es nicht mehr viele solcher Gelegenheiten zwischen ihnen geben würden. Doch dann schiebt er sich in Charles enge Hitze und er vergräbt sein Gesicht in die kurzen, braunen Haare.

 

„Liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr.“

„Ja … ja, ich … oh Gott … dich auch.“

 

Erik beißt die Zähne zusammen und beginnt in ihn zu stoßen, während er sich wünscht nicht weinen zu müssen.

 

~*~

 

„Erik ...“

 

Als Hank ihm gesagt hatte, dass er zu Charles kommen sollte, da hatte er gedacht, etwas wäre passiert. Aber er hat nicht gedacht, dass sein Geliebter ihn je wieder  _so_ ansehen würde. Als würde er ihn kennen. Und es ist der Moment, in dem ihm bewusst wird, dass Charles ihn kennt. Sich wieder erinnert. Es ist das erste Mal seit zwei Wochen und Erik ist sofort an seiner Seite. 

 

„Du … weißt es wieder?“

„Ja. Wie könnte ich dich auch vergessen?“

 

Erik lächelt, obwohl Tränen über seine Wangen laufen und er würde sich normalerweise ihrer schämen. Sich zusammenreißen, da Hank neben ihnen steht. Doch … es ist ihm egal. Weil Charles lächelt und so glücklich scheint. Seine Augen sind das erste Mal seit Monaten so intensiv wie eh und je. Und seine Haut ist etwas mehr gesünder. Er weiß nicht was es ist, aber Charles scheint einfach … präsenter.

 

_Kein Serum mehr … Hank sagt, dann habe ich mehr … wie heißt das … na ja, ich bin dir jedenfalls wieder näher._

 

„Ich liebe dich, Charles. Für immer. Egal was passiert.“

„Ich liebe dich auch, Erik.“

 

Er ist so überwältigt von Charles Stimme in seinem Kopf, dass er nicht sieht, wie Hank und Charles einen blick tauschen. Stattdessen nimmt er ihn in den Arm und öffnet all seine inneren Barrieren, um ihn überall zu spüren. Dabei ist ihm nicht einmal bewusst gewesen, wie sehr er es vermisst hat, die warme Präsens in sich zu spüren.

 

~*~

 

Als Erik in der Nacht wach wird, kann er nur daran denken, dass ihm furchtbar kalt ist und er möchte die Decke über sich ziehen. Allerdings ist sie bereits über ihn und …

 

Überall im Haus geht jedes noch so kleine Licht an, als Erik auf die fahle Hand auf seinem Handgelenk blickt und sich ruckartig herum dreht. Er sieht auf Charles friedvolles Gesicht, die langen, dunklen Wimpern, die reglos auf blassen Wangen liegen und er weiß es.

 

Schluchzend schlingt er die Arme um Charles Körper und er presst seinen kalten Körper enger an sich heran. Er kann nicht glauben, dass er nicht da war, als er …

Aber eine warme Stimme in ihm - eine Erinnerung wie er später erkennt - sagt ihm, dass Charles nicht alleine war.

 

Dass Erik ihm das gegeben hat, das er immer gewollt hatte.

 

Nicht alleine zu sterben.

Und er war nicht alleine, als Charles spürte, wie sein Geist begann sich aufzulösen.

Er war nicht alleine, als er die letzten, friedvollen Gedanken auf all seine Liebsten aussandte.

Er war bei Erik - in Eriks Geist - als Charles weiß, dass er stirbt. Aber er hat keine Angst, weil Erik bei ihm ist. Es immer war und immer sein wird.

 

~*~ Fin ~*~


	8. Nummer 33 Celebrity & Fan Chassbender AU (german)

„Nein! Nein. Nein ... nein, nein, nein, nein!“

 

Charles vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Dann atmete er tief durch und sah zurück auf den schwarzen Bildschirm. Er hatte ja geahnt, dass sein Laptop nicht durchhalten würde, aber … er hatte gerade seinen Rhythmus gefunden. Gerade, als er genau gewusst hatte, wie er was zu schreiben hatte, hatte sich sein Laptop selbst runter gefahren, weil der Akku leer war.

 

Jemand könnte fragen, warum er kein Ladekabel anschloss. Ja, lustige Geschichte. Da war seine liebreizende Schwester, die gedacht hatte, er würde es nicht brauchen. Daher hatte sie es eingepackt und mit nach Paris genommen, wo sie nun über das Wochenende war.

 

Schnaubend fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Dann stand er vom Sofa auf, packte seine Sachen zusammen und verließ die Wohnung. Fünf Minuten später und extrem durchfroren, betrat Charles das hell erleuchtete Café. Sein Blick glitt von Tisch zu Tisch, nur um gerade frustriert aufzugeben, als er am Ende des Café's, direkt an einem der großen Fenster, einen freien Platz sah. Zwar saß dort bereits jemand, aber er hatte die Hoffnung, dass bei dem Schneesturm, der draußen tobte, man vielleicht Mitleid mit ihm haben könnte …

 

Vorsichtig bahnte er sich den Weg durch die vollen Tische. Einige Augenblicke kam er an dem Tisch an, wo er nervös den Gurt seines grau-karierten East-Pack umfasste und sich auf die Lippe biss.

 

„Entschuldigung. Ist der Platz hier vielleicht noch frei?“

 

Charles war erleichtert zu sehen, dass noch ein Ladekabel frei war und wenn die Person nichts dagegen hatte …

 

„Aber sicher doch.“

 

Erleichtert und dankbar lächelte er den Mann an, nur um innerlich einen Schlaganfall zu erleiden.

 

_Oh mein Gott … Oh mein … das ist … der Penis, ich meine … oh Gott, du hast dir zu seinem … er hat … oh mein Gott. Charles. Verdammt, setz dich, atme, sag was - oder nein, sag nichts. Nur - mach sitz!_

 

Langsam setzte sich Charles dem Mann gegenüber. Er war unheimlich froh, eine verflucht gute Kontrolle über seinen Ausdruck zu haben. Allerdings war er nervös und das wiederum war keine Gute Kombination mit Charles Xavier.

 

„Dankeschön, Sie retten mir nahezu das Leben.“

 

Der Schauspieler zieht eine Augenbraue leicht amüsiert hoch und neigt den Kopf.

 

„Tatsächlich, inwiefern?“

 

Eine Sekunde war er vollkommen eingenommen von der Überraschung, die er spürte. Denn er hatte nicht angenommen, dass der Mann auf seine Worte eingehen würde. Dennoch lächelte er etwas, während er seinen Sony Laptop rausholte und dann an das Ladekabel schloss. Er brauchte sowieso ein paar Minuten, um genug Leistung zu haben, damit er ihn wieder hochfahren sollte. Immerhin wollte er seinen Prozessor nicht schrotten - nicht schon wieder. Also sah er wieder zu dem Älteren.

 

„Nun, meine Abschlussarbeit ist morgen fällig. Und ich habe noch 30 Seiten zu schreiben, aber kein Ladekabel.“

„Das ist … wie?“

 

Sein Gegenüber beginnt zu schmunzeln und zeigt dabei dieses atemberaubende und mehr als echte Lächeln, wie man es so oft in den Interviews sehen kann. Und es lässt Charles regelrecht heiß werden.

 

„Nun, meine Schwester hat einen Auftrag für ein Fotoshooting bekommen und dabei mein Ladekabel eingesteckt. Praktisch zu erwähnen wäre dabei, dass sie sich in Paris befindet. Und ich es heute morgen erst gemerkt habe, was wiederum an einem Sonntag sehr praktisch ist.“

 

Erneut lacht Fassbender, fährt sich etwas durch die hellbraunen Haare und Charles … ist verloren.

 

~*~

 

„Ich sag ja nur, dass es plausibel ist.“

„Weswegen?“

 

Charles neigt den Kopf und deutet mit dem Finger auf den Rücken seines Laptops, wo er unsichtbare Linien zeichnete. Dabei sieht er Michael tief in die grau-grünen Augen.

 

„Nun, während die Erde begann sich abzukühlen begann es erstmals zu regnen und das Jahrtausende lang. Dabei riss die Erdkruste auf und die ersten Gase begannen zu entweichen. Nehmen wir nun an, ein Asteroid schlug auf die Erde ein - wie es bewiesen unzählige Male geschah - er stürzte in die neu geschaffenen Ozeane. Dort entließ er kleinste Partikel, aber auch Bruchstücke, in deren Inneren sich gefrorenes Wasser befand, worin wiederum sich kleinste Mikroben, Bakterien und Lebewesen befunden haben könnten. In dem Wasser, reich an Kohlenstoff und Stickstoff beginnt sich dort Leben zu entwickeln das wiederum aus den Kohlenstoffen beginnt in den ersten Sauerstoff umzuwandeln, der in die Erdatmosphäre steigt. Sich dort anreichert und mit der Zeit immer mehr wird. Ergo … fremdes Leben könnte der Anfang unserer Evolution gewesen sein. Und somit ist der Film absolut nicht lächerlich.“

 

Michael saß ganz still vor ihm und er hat sein Kinn auf seine Handfläche gestützt. Aufmerksam musterte er Charles, dem plötzlich auffiel, wie lange sie hier schon saßen. Wie intensiv er gerade über einen Film mit ihm debattierte und dabei seinen intensiven Nerd herausließ, dem wiederum bewusst wurde, dass er immer noch 30 Seiten zu schreiben hatte. Allerdings wurde ihm neben dem noch etwas anderes klar und zwar, dass Michael wirklich interessiert schien. Nicht gelangweilt wie Raven oder genervt wie Logan. Sondern wirklich …

 

„Das … ist faszinierend. Das wusste ich alles gar nicht. Und du bist wirklich erst 22?“

„Ja. Okay, ähm … also ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das sage, aber … ich muss jetzt wirklich 30 Seiten schreiben und … das kann ich nicht, wenn du hier bist. Also frag ich Sean, ob ich mir das Kabel ausborgen kann und dann - ...“

„Nein, nicht doch. Bleib bitte. Ich gehe.“

 

Michaels große, warme Hand legte sich auf Charles, die immer noch auf dem Rücken seines Laptops lag und Charles kam nicht umhin sie anzustarren. Wow. Er hatte nicht … wow …

Doch dann wurde ihm klar, was Michael da anbot und er schüttelte eindringlich den Kopf, nur um erneut auf dem Konzept gebracht zu werden, als der Schauspieler lächelte und aufstand.

 

„Ist schon okay, ich muss sowieso noch Text lernen. Aber es war toll dich kennengelernt zu haben. Du bist echt … Vielleicht … sieht man sich ja mal wieder in der Gegend. Ich hätte nichts dagegen, Charles.“

„Ich auch nicht.“

 

Charles wurde rot, als der Mann mit dem Daumen sanft über seinen Handrücken fuhr. Dann drehte er sich um und ging zum Tresen, während Charles fassungslos auf seinen Laptop starrte. Verdammt, warum musste er auch dumme 30 Seiten schreiben. Aber auf der anderen Seite … war sein Kopf jetzt vollkommen leer. Es war, als habe er sich gerade zwei Stunden lang einen runter geholt. Nur, dass es ein Gespräch gewesen war, mit der Person, über die er während gewissen Dinge tatsächlich fantasiert hatte.

 

Es war gruselig, antörnend und erleichternd zur selben Zeit.

 

Eine Stunde nachdem Michael gegangen war, wollte sich Charles eine Tasse Kaffee holen, als eine bereits neben ihm abgestellt wurde.

 

„Was -...“

„Der Typ mit dem du gesprochen hast, hat mir gesagt, dass ich dich, solange du hier bist, mit allem versorgen soll, was du gerne hättest. Außerdem soll ich dir das geben.“

 

Sean reichte ihm eine Serviette, auf der einige Nummern standen und Charles wurde kurz darauf bewusst, dass es eine Telefonnummer war. Mit stark geröteten Wangen sah er auf.

 

„Ähm, okay … noch was?“

„Na ja … du kannst im Grunde genommen Kaffee trinken und Kuchen, sowie Sandwichs essen im Wert von 200 Dollar. Also hau rein.“

 

Damit drehte sich Sean um und Charles starrte von dem Kaffee, auf die Nummer. Michael hatte … aber er kannte ihn doch gar nicht. Nachdenklich drehte er die grüne Serviette, nur um diese näher an sein Gesicht zu halten und dann zu lächeln.

 

_Selbst wenn du nicht anrufst, kann ich damit angeben eine wirklich fabelhafte Person zum Kaffee eingeladen zu haben. Michael._

 

Charles vergrub sein gerötetes Gesicht in den Händen und konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu lächeln.

 

~*~

 

Anzurufen war allerdings schwieriger, als man hätte meinen sollen …

 

Denn am nächsten Morgen, nachdem Charles gerade acht Stunden durch geschrieben hatte, war er einfach nur unheimlich erleichtert, endlich seine Arbeit abgeben zu können. Anschließend fiel er ins Bett und schlief für ganze 14 Stunden durch. Als er das nächste Mal wach wurde, war es nach 23 Uhr und Charles fand es unangebracht sich dann noch zu melden. Immerhin wusste er nicht, wie der Schlafrhythmus des Mannes war. Und er wollte ihn auch nicht wecken.

 

Auch der Tag danach fühlte sich merkwürdig an. Denn jedes Mal, wenn er anrufen wollte, kam etwas dazwischen. Entweder riefen ein paar College-Freunde an oder es klingelte an der Tür. Es war wie verhext.

 

Und nachdem Charles es am dritten Tag vergaß, aufgrund seiner eigenen Dämlichkeit, befürchtete er, dass es vielleicht nicht mehr gut war sich zu melden. Nach zwei Tagen hatte man noch gute Ausreden, aber nach drei …

 

Charles war gerade dabei ins Bett zu steigen, als es klingelte. Etwas verwirrt, wer gegen 22 Uhr noch klingeln würde, ging er zur Haustür wo er den Summer betätigte. Es gab nicht viele Leute, die wussten wo er wohnte. Und die, die es wussten, waren meist vom College. Somit dachte er sich wirklich nichts dabei. Sobald es an seiner Tür klopfte, öffnete er, nur um etwas dämlich aus der Wäsche zu sehen. Wortwörtlich.

 

„Ich schwöre ich bin kein verrückter Stalker.“

 

Michaels Worte brachten ihn jedoch sofort dazu, sich etwas zu entspannen. Etwas grinsend, lehnte sich Charles gegen seinen Türrahmen.

 

„Ach wirklich?“

„Wirklich. Es war nur nicht sehr schwer deinen Namen im Telefonbuch nachzuschlagen und … okay es hört sich wirklich gruselig an.“

 

Charles musste lachen und wurde etwas rot. Schließlich trat er zur Seite. Dabei sah er Michael etwas auffordernd an. Solange, bis dieser begann zu verstehen und lächelnd in seine Wohnung trat. Dabei schloss Charles hinter ihm die Tür. Etwas nervös und unsicher, weil … verdammt, warum hatte er nicht vorher angerufen? Oder eine halbe Stunde früher geklingelt. Denn dann hatte Charles noch ein Hemd und eine Hose an. Jetzt jedoch trug er sein Oxford T-Shirt, sowie Shorts und … das war nun nicht der Aufzug, indem er dem Hauptdarsteller seiner feuchten Träume entgegen treten wollte …

Okay, wer war jetzt gruselig?

 

„Also ich wollte anrufen, wirklich.“

„Ich ebenso, doch ich hab deine Adresse gesehen und fand das verführerischer.“

 

Verführerischer? Das Wort rief in Charles wirklich unangebrachte, schmutzige Dinge hoch, die ihn heftig erröten ließen. Und leider drehte sich Michael gerade in dem Augenblick herum, um ihn aufmerksam zu mustern. Von seinen leicht zerzausten Haaren, über sein Schlüsselbein, das von dem weiten T-Shirt nicht ganz abgedeckt wurde, bis hin zu seinen halbnackten Beinen. Und Charles hatte plötzlich etwas vollkommen anderes im Sinn, das verführerischer war.

 

Doch bevor er sich der Fantasie hingab, fuhr er sich durch die Haare und deutete mit der anderen Hand Richtung Küche.

 

„Magst du, einen Kaffee? Oder Wasser? Das ist im Moment das Einzige in meiner Wohnung. Na ja, abgesehen von Schokolade und Toastbrot.“

 

Michael lächelte wieder.

 

„Kaffee ist es dann.“

„Okay. Setz dich doch.“

 

Zusammen gingen sie in den Wohnbereich, der direkt an der Küche angeschlossen war. Dabei sah Charles die 'Shame' DVD-Hülle auf seinem Regal liegen. Unbeachtet von Michael schnappte er sie sich und warf sie in die Küche über die Insel ins Spülbecken.

 

„Was war das?“

„Hm?“

 

Der Größere musterte ihn kurz, doch Charles versuchte sich das nicht zu anmerken zu lassen. Stattdessen wandte er sich um und ging in die Küche, wo er die Maschine anmachte. Es war für ihn zur Routine geworden, nach jedem Entleeren der Maschine, diese auch für das nächste Mal wieder vorzubereiten. Damit bekam er immer seinen Kaffee, wann immer ihm danach war. Und das war sehr oft.

 

„Also … wohnst du hier mit deiner Schwester oder … hab ich die Zeichen falsch gedeutet?“

 

Als sich Charles herumdrehte, erwartete er vieles. Aber nicht, dass Michael vor ihm stand, mit dem BH seiner Schwester am Finger baumelnd. Mit leicht geröteten Wangen, griff er nach dem Träger, der bereits über einem sehr langen Finger hing.

 

„Eindeutig von meiner Schwester.“

„Eindeutig?“

 

Mit rasendem Herzen sah er auf in furchtbar schöne Augen, die noch viel schöner waren als in den Filmen oder Interviews und Charles fühlte sich jetzt wie der Stalker. Und furchtbar pervers, wenn man bedachte, dass er den Mann zuvor nicht _gekannt_ , aber über ihn masturbiert hatte.

 

„Sehr eindeutig.“

„Hm. Gut.“

 

Der Träger des BH's rutschte ihm vom Finger, als Michael ihn plötzlich küsste und dabei die großen Hände auf seine Hüften legte. Mit einem Ruck, hob er Charles auf die Anrichte, neben die Kaffeemaschine und schob sich zwischen seine Beine, die Charles nur zu gerne für ihn weiter spreizte. Die eigenen Hände schob er dabei in Michaels Nacken und erwiderte den Kuss hingebungsvoll.

 

Seine Innenschenkel pressten sich etwas an die schmalen Hüften des Mannes, wann immer dieser sein Becken gegen Charles presste. Dabei sehr deutlich machte, was für Intentionen er hatte. Und Charles hatte absolut nichts dagegen. Allerdings fühlte er sich nicht wohl dabei, Michael im Ungewissen zu lassen, weswegen er ihn sanft etwas von sich schob.

 

„Ich … muss dir noch was sagen.“

„Hm.“

 

Michael zog sachte an Charles Nackenhaaren, woran sein Kopf in den Nacken fiel und er keuchte leise auf, als ihn der Ältere dort biss.

 

„Ich … also ich bin vielleicht so was wie … oh Gott … ein Fan … von dir.“

„Weiß.“

 

Charles blinzelte und spürte wie sein Glied aufgeregt in seiner Shorts zuckte, als Michael über seinen Adamsapfel leckte und sich dort sanft festsaugte, bevor er über seinen Nacken weiter küsste und biss.

 

„Aber woher?“

„Deine Schwester.“

 

Ruckartig zog sich Charles zurück, wobei er sich den Kopf beinahe am Küchenschrank aufschlug, wenn da nicht Michaels Hand an seinem Hinterkopf gewesen wäre. Fassungslos sah er den Größeren an, der den Kopf ein wenig neigte und ihn aufmerksam musterte.

 

„Vor ein paar Monaten war sie bei meinem Shooting. Ich fand sie sehr sympathisch und wir kamen ins Gespräch. Dabei fiel das Thema auf dich und sie meinte du wärst sehr … fasziniert von mir.“

„Oh … mein Gott.“

 

Charles vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und wünschte sich tausende Kilometer tief in ein Erdloch. Allerdings ergriff Michael seine Handgelenke, woran er seine Hände sanft von seinem Gesicht nahm. Doch er konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, nicht, wenn Raven gewiss davon berichtet hatte, dass er sich auf eine ganz gewisse Szene einen runter holte … oft. Sehr oft.

 

Michaels Nase fuhr über seine Schläfe, in seine Haare und Charles bekam eine heftige Gänsehaut, als er seinen heißen Atem auf seinem Ohr spürte, sowie die feucht, warmen Lippen.

 

„Was denkst du, hab ich gemacht, nachdem ich nach unserem Kennenlernen Zuhause angekommen war?“

 

Charles schauderte schwach und schloss die Augen, als er Michaels Hände über seine nackten Oberschenkel gleiten spürte.

 

„Ich habe mich gegen die Tür gelehnt und meine Hose geöffnet ...“

 

Er biss sich auf die Lippen, während die langen Finger unter seine Shorts glitten, Richtung Mitte über seine Innenschenkel.

 

„Mein Penis war schon hart, bevor ich ihn berührt habe, Charles. Und ich hab nur daran gedacht, wie es gewesen wäre dir zu sagen, wie wundervoll ich dich finde und ich dich am liebsten mit zu mir genommen hätte ...“

 

Atemlos stöhnte Charles auf, als Michael mit den Fingerspitzen seine bereits feuchte Spitze berührte. Dann zog sich der Ältere plötzlich zurück und als er die Augen öffnete, sah er wie der Mann sich über besagte Fingerspitzen leckte. Charles konnte ihn nur anstarren, bevor er von der Küchenzeile rutschte und ihn an der anderen Hand packte. Daran zog er ihn in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er die Tür zuschlug und Michael gleichzeitig auf sein Bett schob. Breitbeinig setzte er sich über sein Becken und küsste ihn.

 

Vielleicht war es Michaels Eröffnung, was er getan hatte an dem einen Abend, mit Charles in seinem Kopf, aber plötzlich war seine Unsicherheit weg. Stattdessen machte er genau das, was er schon ewig mit diesem Mann machen wollte. Und die Art, wie hart Michael seine Hüften packte, um ihn gegen die harte, _lange_ Erregung hinab zu pressen … spornte ihn nur noch mehr an.

 

Atemlos löste Charles den Kuss wieder. Dann begann er Michaels Hemd zu öffnen, wobei er den Älteren wieder seinen Hals küssen ließ. Nachdem das Hemd offen war, schob er es ihm über die breiten Schultern, hinab über die starken Oberarme - verdammt, wie oft hatte er fantasiert, diese Arme zu greifen, sich daran festzuhalten, würde ihn Michael hart auf die Matratze pressen und ficken. Oder erbarmungslos gegen eine Wand nageln.

 

Aber da war noch was ganz anderes, das er viel lieber wollte. Mehr, als alles andere …

 

Wonach er begann die schwarze Hose des Älteren zu öffnen.

 

„Ausziehen.“

 

Michael schmunzelte leise gegen seinen Hals, bevor er die Hüften etwas anhob - trotz Charles auf seinem Schoß - und ihm somit half, die Hose, samt Shorts hinab zuschieben. Charles senkte seinen Blick ab auf die beachtliche Länge und biss sich auf die Lippen. Verdammt … viel besser als im Film!

 

„Du musst nicht - ...“

„Spinnst du?“

 

Charles blickte ihm für einen Moment fassungslos an, eh er auf den Boden sank, zwischen seine langen Beine und die Finger ohne zu zögern um seinen Schaft schlang. Dann lehnte er sich vor und leckte über die feuchte Spitze.

 

„Gott, verdammt!“

 

Lange Finger krallten sich in seinen Haaren. Allerdings nicht, um ihn in irgendeiner Art zu drängen, sondern einfach nur zum Halt suchen. Charles hingegen genoss den süßen, bitteren Geschmack auf seiner Zunge, während er die Lippen um die geschwollene Spitze legte und sachte saugte. Es erntete ein weiteres Stöhnen, sowie Fluchen, eh er mehr von seinem Glied aufnahm, dabei genießend die Augen schloss. Seine Zunge presste er dabei gegen die Unterseite, wo er das heftige Pochen durch die geweitete Ader schlagen spürte. Es war so heiß und so erregend, dass er nicht anders konnte, als seine freie Hand in seine Shorts zu schieben. Sich dort selbst begann zu massieren.

 

Die andere Hand bewegte er über den Teil des Penis, den Charles nicht in seinen Mund bekam. Erst, als Michaels Griff sich etwas in seinen Haaren festigte, öffnete er die Augen und sah auf, in halb geschlossene, grau-grüne Augen. Langsam zog er sich etwas zurück, wobei er ein letztes Mal über seine Spitze leckte, um dort einen erneuten, aufkommenden Lusttropfen weg zu lecken. Michaels Kopf sank bei dem Anblick zurück in seinen Nacken und Charles leckte sich über die Lippen. Dann kam er wieder hoch. Warf dabei achtlos die Shorts ins Zimmer, nachdem er sie sich ausgezogen hatte.

 

„Du bist der pure Wahnsinn ...“

 

Michael zog ihn zu sich, eh er sie beide drehte und ihn dabei intensiv küsste. Die freie Hand bewegte sich dabei zwischen seine Schenkel, zu seinem Hintern, wo er begann Charles Öffnung zu massieren.

 

„Hast du …?“

„Oberste Schublade ...“

 

Charles spreizte die Beine weiter, während Michael nebenher in seiner Schublade suchte. Nachdem er die Lotion gefunden hatte, kam er zurück und grinste Charles etwas an. Er wusste auch genau wieso, aber … dazu später.

 

„Durchtriebener als ich gedacht hätte.“

„Hm. Meine Finger waren mir mit der Zeit unzureichend.“

„Gott, Charles.“

 

Damit vergrub Michael sein Gesicht in Charles Halsbeuge und nachdem Michael die Creme auf seinen Fingern verteilt und etwas angewärmt hatte, fuhr er mit ihnen zwischen seine Pobacken. Sinnlich neckte er ihn dort, indem er mit abwechselnden Druck immer wieder Charles Öffnung massierte.

 

„Michael, bitte ...“

 

Ungeduldig presste er sich etwas gegen die Fingerspitzen, wodurch Michaels Zeigefinger etwas in ihn rutschte und Charles atemlos aufstöhnte.

 

„Gott, ja. Mehr. Bitte.“

 

Sich auf die Lippen beißend, setzte sich Michael über ihn auf und packte sein rechtes Bein. Er legte es sich über die Schulter, während er beobachtete, wie er mit seinem Zeigefinger immer und immer wieder in Charles stieß.

 

„Du bist so heiß.“

 

Charles schluckte bei seinen Worten und blickte nun ebenfalls langsam hinab. Sein Glied war vollends verhärtet und mit jedem von Michaels Stößen, rann ein neuer Tropfen Sperma über seine Länge. Plötzlich lehnte sich Michael hinab und nahm ihn ohne Warnung in den Mund, dabei einen zweiten und gleichzeitig dritten Finger in ihn schiebend. Das leichte Ziehen, ging unter, als Michaels Zunge über seine Vorhaut glitt, ihn dort neckte.

 

„Ja … oh Gott, bitte … bitte hör auf mich zu …“

 

Michael sah zu ihm auf und nahm ihn tiefer auf, während seine Finger sich in Charles spreizten, dann ruckartig zurückzogen, genauso wie seine Lippen.

 

„Kann's kaum erwarten, dich richtig zu schmecken ...“

 

Wisperte Michael in sein Ohr, Charles biss sich auf die Lippen und beobachtete dann mit leicht geöffneten Mund, wie der Größere seinen Penis begann einzuschmieren, bevor er die Spitze aufreizend gegen Charles Öffnung rieb. Dann langsam in ihn eindrang.

 

Charles, der selbst mit seinem Vibrator nicht einmal annähernd so viel Penis in sich gehabt hatte, stöhnte laut auf und krallte die Hände hart in sein Bettlaken. Sein Becken hob sich etwas an, wie von selbst und Michael schlang unterstützend einen Arm um ihn, während er tiefer in ihn glitt.

 

Er hatte sich das so oft vorgestellt, fantasiert wie, wann und wo, aber niemals war es so gut gewesen. Nicht mal in seiner Vorstellung war es so perfekt und auch nie war Sex mit seinen Partnern so intensiv, wie das was Michael mit ihm tat. Die Art, wie er ihn hielt, berührte, küsste …

 

Charles Körper erzitterte etwas, als Michael zur Gänze in ihm war. Seinen Innenschenkel dabei beinah beruhigend küssend, eh sein Bein über seine Schulter hinabrutschte, in Michaels Armbeuge. Damit spreizte er Charles etwas mehr für sich und begann sich zu bewegen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Charles schob eine Hand in seinen Nacken. Ihn dort greifend, zog er Michael zu sich hinab und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

 

Es war feucht, heiß und furchtbar intensiv, wann immer ihre Zungen sich berührten und sie gleichzeitig stöhnten. Charles hatte sich noch nie so hemmungslos gefühlt, so … offen. Nie gleichzeitig so erfüllt gefühlt, wenn er mit jemanden Sex gehabt hatte. Dabei kannte er Michael nicht mal richtig. Und der Ältere ihn auch nicht, aber die Art, wie sie sich gegeneinander bewegten, miteinander, war als würden sie das nicht zum ersten Mal zusammen machen.

 

Dann traf Michael seine Prostata und Charles Becken flog beinahe ruckartig in die Höhe, nur um erneut von kräftigen Fingern umschlungen zu werden. Immer kräftiger in ihn stoßend, spürte Charles unter seiner Fußsohle, wie Michaels Pobacken sich anspannten und verdammt, wenn er das nicht sehen wollte … Doch umfassten plötzlich lange Finger sein bereits schrecklich empfindliches Glied und eh er sich versah kam Charles laut stöhnend zwischen ihren Körpern. So heftig, dass selbst ein paar Tropfen Sperma gegen seinen Hals spritzten.

 

„Charles!“

 

Michael stieß hart in ihn und hielt im selben Moment inne. Er spürte, wie der Ältere alles in ihn pumpte, ihn dabei hart umfassend und das Sperma von seinem Hals leckend. Es war … alles furchtbar intim und der pure Wahnsinn, als Charles mit zunehmender Blutzufuhr in seinem Gehirn bewusst wurde, was gerade passiert war. Er hoffte nur, dass es nicht das letzte Mal sein würde …

 

~*~

 

„Da musst du ja furchtbar zufrieden mit dir sein. Mit all dem Erfolg ...“

 

John Julian, sein ehemaliger Klassenkamerad und jemand, der Michael immer zu geärgert hatte, hing an seiner Seite und redete ohne Punkt und Komma. Schließlich sah er endlich die Erlösung seines Leidens und der schöne Beginn des Klassentreffens.

 

„Hey, entschuldige, dass ich jetzt erst komme, aber die U-Bahn hatte Verspätung.“

„Schon okay.“

 

Michael schlang einen Arm um Charles, während er einen Kuss auf seine Schläfe presste. Dann sah er zu John und grinste leicht amüsiert, als er dessen fassungslosen Blick sah.

 

„Ich bin sogar sehr zufrieden mit meinem Leben, aber weniger aufgrund meines Erfolgs, sondern eher wegen ihm.“

„Schmeichelei, Mister, bringt dich überall hin.“

 

Grinsend lehnte sich Charles zu ihm. Michael grinste breiter, als John schnaubte und abdampfte. Es waren jetzt zwei Jahre und keine Sekunde bereute er es sich auf die kleine Bitte von Miss Raven nachgegangen zu sein. Stattdessen war er so glücklich wie noch nie in seinem Leben und obwohl Charles sein größter Fan war, so war Michael, der seine. Denn es gab absolut niemanden, den er so bewunderte, wie seinen kleinen Geliebten.

 

~*~ Fin ~*~

 

 


	9. Number 28: Knocking on the wrong door Cherik AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's something forbidden, we crave the most ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Number 28. A little mixed up, because Erik isn't really knocking on the wrong persons door. But … let yourself surprise. Wish you fun.

Holding his gun steady in one hand, Erik walked slowly and silent from room, to room, then up the stairs to the next rooms. Finally finding, what he had searched, he straightens his arm, holding the gun at the back of a brunet, wet hairs back.

 

“It's not very polite to hold a weapon at someones back, without at least introducing himself.”

 

The soft voice was so warm and without any fear, it bewildered Erik in a way, nobody else had ever before done it. He knew from his power, that the gun hadn't made any contact with the mans body. And there weren't any mirrors in the bedroom, so he didn't understood, how he could know Erik was there.

 

Behind him.

With a gun point at him.

 

“You're not really confused are you? I mean … have you really thought you would be the only one having your little tricks?”

 

Slowly the man turned and it was only Eriks control over his expression, not to make any discover about his attractiveness of the man right before him. But the brunet just smiled brightly, letting his very blue eyes shine even more _bluer._

 

“Thank you, Erik.”

“How the fuck do you know about my name?”

 

Erik was confused and not in control over this situation. Because this wasn't like he had wanted it to go. This man, Charles Xavier, was Schmidts … whatever. But he was him near, and Erik wanted people, near this man dead.

 

Frowning, the man suddenly pushed the gun, Erik held, out of his face, before passing Erik. _Just_ like _that._

 

“You're intimidation may be working with your little Nazis, but not with me.”

 

Now he heard even more the British accent in the warm voice, which turned out a little colder than the words spoken before. And since this whole situation wasn't near what it should be, Erik took his gun away. For a moment. Because if he would kill him, it was practical easy with all … But suddenly, he began to feel it. There wasn't any metal in the hole house. And it felt so decompression to his body, it wasn't easy any more to breath.

 

“It's hard, is it? Not to feel something, your so used to feel. Like every breath you take without really notice.”

“Who are you?”

 

_I am like you, Erik. Just … with a little difference._

 

Suddenly Erik understood _everything._ How Charles could knew he had stood behind him. Why this man was Schmidt so near …

 

“I'm no such a thing, so please could you stop thinking about it like this.”

“No, because this is my mind, and you should know to stay out of it!”

“I would like to, if your thoughts wouldn't be so bloody loud. I could hear you two states away, so don't leave this on me.”

 

For a long moment they just looked at each other. But then Charles turned around once more, irritating Erik again, because he would never turn his back onto somebody, who had minutes earlier threatened him.

 

“Believe me, without my telepathy I wouldn't turn my back onto everybody, Erik. But there is a great difference between _everybody_ … and _you_.”

 

Staying silent, Erik thought about why the fuck he was even talking with him. What held him back?

 

“You, Erik. You hold yourself back, because deep down you know, I'm not like _them._ ”

“You are! I heard your name now two times in connection with Schmidt. Hearing how much he _adores_ you.”

 

Charles back suddenly got rigid and Erik watched him very closely. Feeling the gun again, he felt now a little saver, because … a Telepath as his enemy didn't felt anymore as easy as it was before.

 

“First - I'm not your enemy, Erik. And secondly - they can say _everything_ about me, but this will never change the fact, that I would never do things, he would like me to do them! And now you should go, before I will make you!”

 

Hours later Erik fell just asleep, as the morning came back into his mind and he sat up straight in his bed.

 

“What the fuck?!”

 

~*~

 

Charles was just in the shower, washing his hair, as he felt something - no, not just something. _Erik_. Sighing, he rinsed the foam from his hair and body, before stepping out of the shower, and wrapping his body in a fluffy, warm bathrobe. He was still very wet, but it didn't matter to him. What mattered, was Erik, sitting on his bed, waiting impatient for him.

 

So he walked out of his bathroom, into his bedroom.

 

“What do you want, Erik? Because I have thought I had made myself clear, that I don't want you here.”

“I think, sending me away with your telepathy and overwriting my mind, so I would go away, isn't really the way I would describe as 'making yourself clear'.”

 

Again he sighed. Okay, Erik was right, it wasn't really … nice to do this. Because normally Charles wouldn't do such a thing. But with Erik, he felt like he needed to do everything, to keep him wide away from himself. Even if he needed to do it with completely wrong actions.

 

“I apologize, for what I've done. But you needed to know, that what you want - the thing you're after, that's … will kill you. And even if I don't know you, I'm sure, that you deserve more than this. Can you not just … let go? And try to live your life without throwing it away?”

 

He said, he don't know him. But Charles did. The miles - he had heard Eriks mind downright screaming at him - Erik was traveling toward him, he had the time to learn everything about him. About his past. About his mother, Shaw, the things those people had done to him - _everything_.

 

Charles knew _everything_ and had cried hours into his pillow, because … he knew pain. From the first second he had felt pain in his own mind and it hasn't stopped since then. But what Erik has lived through …

 

“I don't want your pity!”

“I'm not feeling pity for you, Erik.”

 

He felt understanding, sympathy and sadness. But never pity.

 

“Then why do you mind?”

“Why did came you back?”

 

His look was very forcefully, as he made contact with Eriks gray-green eyes. They looked back cold, but in his mind Erik was reeling. Charles knew, that Erik tried to shield his mind from Charles. And even if he was good in it - there were yet holes, through them, he could read him. Sinking slowly his eyes to the floor, Charles shook slowly his head.

 

“Oh Erik … you cannot … _retrieve_ me. You shouldn't even know about me.”

“Why not? I don't understand, why do you let him do this to you. You could probably kill him just with your thoughts. What does he hold against you, that you stay with him?”

 

Some wet drops run from his hair, over the back of his neck and Charles shivered. But it wasn't just because of them, but also because of Erik, who stood suddenly up and walked straight to him. Swallowing, Charles backed a little away, until his back was flushed with the wall behind him, where Erik placed one hand next to his head.

 

“What makes you stay with this man?”

 

Charles breath was caught in his throat, as Erik suddenly leaned down to his lips. And he could already _taste_ him, as he did the only right thing.

 

~*~

 

Breaking nearly the pedal, as Erik pushed his foot through, he slammed his hands hard against the steering wheel.

 

“What the fuck, he had it done again!”

 

Hours later, he stood once again in Charles bedroom. But this time the young man wasn't there. Not in the room, not in the house or around it. Instead he found a neatly written note at the pillow - addressed at Erik - it read …

 

_Please stop searching for him, Erik._

_And please forget about me, because it will only bring you death._

 

He did read it over and over again. Feeling part angry, part desperate. He wanted to blame it on his need to revenge his past, but he knew, it was because he liked Charles. In a very … strange way, he felt a connection with him, he had never felt before.

 

But what he didn't knew was, that Charles _was there_.

That he sat on the bed, watching Erik with teary eyes.

He was just invisible for him.

 

Knowing it was the only thing he could do to avoid something they both would regret.

 

~*~

 

Cursing, Erik opened his door with his power. He was so fucking wet from the heavy rain outside, the only thing he now wanted, was to get out of his clammy clothes. So for one moment he really wasn't aware of the person sitting on his bed.

 

Just as he turned, he saw a small form on his hotel bed. And it was only the soft feeling of _warm_ in his mind, that kept him from killing the person within the next second. Dumbstruck Erik opened his mouth, which got suddenly very dry, as he let his eyes roam over Charles wet hair, his light red cheeks and his small, perfect body in one of Eriks T-Shirts, that just got over his fine thighs, which were naked and didn't leaved any imagination left why he was here.

 

Without any words, he walked straight to the bed. Taking Charles face gently in his hands, he leaned down and kissed him. _Finally_ \- run through his mind, his body, his veins, as he pushed Charles gently onto his back, while climbing over his form. He felt at the same time delicate, long fingers cart through his hair, which let him shiver even more, as he felt his short nails scratch over his skin at the back of his neck.

 

Breaking the kiss, Erik looked down into Charles very blue and very deep eyes. And suddenly he knew what it was, what he was feeling, when he thought about Charles. What this feeling meant that made his heart beating faster. But then he saw the wetness on his face and Erik realize why Charles wore his T-Shirt and that he self was very wet, probably making Charles again very uncomfortable or cold. So as he wanted to get up again, the younger man tightened his grip on his neck, leaning up to Erik.

 

“Don't …”

 

It was all Charles said, before kissing Erik again and closing his blue eyes. Enjoying the sensation of the feelings running through his body and mind, Erik closed his own eyes.

 

Enjoying just the feeling of Charles pure, perfect, white skin underneath his fingertips.

 

~*~

 

Charles didn't know what he had thought …

He was sure, he hadn't thought at all …

But after hearing Eriks mind, so desperate about wanting to find Charles …

That he even would hunt Shaw down - now even more than ever …

 

It had made him fear of Eriks life.

And had made him aware of what he was feeling for this man.

 

So he did the only thing he could do.

Charles leaved the house, after Azazels short daily visit - and leaving him with the mental note, that Charles wouldn't needed his visit in a very long time. It wasn't really hard to found Erik, since his mind searched from alone after him.

 

As he got into Eriks room - with a little help with the landlady and his telepathy - Charles thought about a shower. Because he was so fucking wet. But he did know, that he hadn't enough time for this. So he just got out of his wet clothes, pulling instead on a T-Shirt, that owns Erik. Sitting on the middle of the bed, he made sure, that the fabric covered at least his thin thighs.

 

Like this, he waited. Silent in the darkness, because he didn't knew how Erik would react, if he would found him like this. And so, he could always made himself invisible. He would disappear and maybe he would do the unforgivable.

 

But as he saw into Eriks eyes …

As he felt his deep need to enrapture Charles …

 

And the next thing he felt, were - finally - Eriks hot lips on his own. Gripping and holding him, Charles wanted him so much. Never before he had wanted somebody the way, he wanted Erik. Never before he had somebody touch him the way, Erik touched him. And it nearly drove him crazy.

 

So they kept kissing. At first slow and delicate, until it grew intense and desperate. Suddenly his body shivered, as Eriks fingers lay onto his thigh, gliding slowly underneath the fabric of the dark Shirt.

 

“ _Entschuldige …_ Should I … stop?”

 

Charles could hear him questioning himself, because of his cold fingers. But he just smiled at Eriks ridicules thoughts and his apologize.

 

“Don't you dare.”

 

He whispered against his wet lips, enjoying the feelings, of Eriks long, strong, but very soft fingers on his skin. Spreading his legs slowly, he gave Erik the mental permission, to settle between them, what let him feel Eriks desire for his body. Slowly Charles closed his eyes again, as Erik began to kiss his neck. With his own fingers, he glided over the strong back of the older man. At the end of the dark fabric, Erik wore, he stopped and took it in his fingers, before pulling it up slowly, to remove it. With that, Erik leaned back and stripped himself out of his clothes, until he was only in his shorts.

 

For one moment Charles could only bite his lips, before he sat up. With one hand he took hold of Eriks wrist, while he shoved the other into his neck. Pulling him like this down again, Charles kissed him full of desire. Their fingers intertwined next to his head on the mattress, as Erik leaned down over him again. This time, pressing their body so flushed, Charles could feel Eriks hot length through the thin shorts.

 

He had thought, that a situation like this would scare him.

But it didn't. It felt so natural with Erik. And he wanted it. He wanted to be touched by him. He wanted to touch _him_. He wanted to _feel_ him.

 

“ _Gott, Charles!_ The things you're thinking …”

“I'm sorry. I'm not … I … don't want you to be uncomfortable. Just cannot control ...”

 

Gentle, Erik bit into his neck and Charles couldn't hold his moan silent. Then, after he had licked over the bite, Erik shook his head.

 

“I'm not uncomfortable. Just … you're sure about this? Wanting me like this?”

 

For a second Charles didn't understood, until he felt Eriks feelings. The thoughts about his _kind_. And not understanding, why somebody like _Charles,_ so pure, beautiful and extraordinary, would wanted to be with someone like _Erik._ A murder, a freak, a _Jew._

 

Feeling his own eyes tearing up, Charles shook slowly his head, while touching Erik soft on his cheek.

 

“Why did you think, I wanted you not near me, Erik? Because … I want you so much. _Too_ much. Because what's between us … it's so intense it would probably end very bad.”

 

Eriks eyes turned warm again, then he turned his head slowly and began to kiss over Charles wrist.

 

“Then why are you here?”

 

He could lie. He could … say everything and making Erik believe him. But that was something he didn't wanted. So he said the truth.

 

“I … wanted you to forget about me.”

“What?!”

 

The way, Erik looked at him, got him near the tears again.

 

“I _thought,_ it would be the best … but … I couldn't - I _can't,_ because … the things I feel for you … it's just too strong to let you go away. And I hate myself for being so selfish, to - ...”

 

Erik interrupted him with a very hard and very bruising kiss, that shouldn't make Charles so hot. But it did and with that he felt long fingers on his thigh. Only that this time they got further. Moaning into the kiss, Charles' head fell back into his neck, as he felt Eriks hand on his cock.

 

“If you'll do this, Charles … forcing me again to do something, I don't want to do, like going away or forgetting you, I will find you. And I will do make sure, you will understand, that I cannot let go of something I want. You will promise me, to never do this again!”

 

Charles wished he wouldn't feel so unsure about this. That he would say _yes_ without the knowledge of breaking his promise. So he just said it. Feeling inside so much pain for lying at Erik once again. But he knew, that it was this time really necessary.

 

“I promise.”

 

Slowly Erik nodded, before leaning down again, and kissing Charles. This time softer. Just like his touch on Charles body. However Erik did it, but within a few seconds, his fingers slide very wet between his buttocks, graze over his already quivering opening.

 

“Relax for me, _mein Liebling._ ”

 

Charles bit his lips, trying to relax his body. Then Eriks first finger slid into him, letting a burning sensation and something _tingle_ inside his body, before moving it in Charles. Letting him moan like a whore. Hard, he grabbed the bedsheets, while pressing himself a little at Eriks hand.

 

“ _Gott, willst du es so sehr, ja?”_

 

Charles didn't really understood him. But he could understand the context through his feelings. So he just enjoyed Eriks voice that got rougher, when he spoke german. And deeper, which let him feel so hot in his gut. After the burning feeling, turned more and more into something arousing, Erik slipped a second finger into Charles. Instantly he pressed himself again at his hand. Wanting more of him.

 

“Fuck, you look so desperate for me.”

 

He did really. Charles could see himself through Eriks eyes. Winding and writhing underneath his strong, long body, fucking himself nearly on Eriks fingers. But it was not only his own need, that drove him into this. Also Eriks own desire to _ravish_ Charles, made him so hot, he wanted so much to come. And it wasn't just his own cock, dripping with precome onto the sheets.

 

Nearly sobbing, Charles pressed his head back into the mattress, as Eriks third finger pressed into his body, fucking over and over again in his body and graze something very deep in his body, that made him shutter.

 

“Yes - just … God - _please Erik, fuck me_!”

 

He opened half his eyes, to look into Eriks now very dark ones, that bore into his own. Then he pulled his fingers out of Charles body, smearing something white - out of a jar - onto his very long and very thick, dripping cock, that made Charles blush furiously. Then he leaned again over Charles body, seeing him deep in the eyes, while pressing his blunt tip at his opening.

 

“You're ready?”

 

Again he bit his lip, nodding. Charles didn't know if he was nervous or what else, but he couldn't stop his body from quivering. It was until Erik pressed himself slowly and very careful into Charles body, it stopped - just like the time. Because all Charles could see, were Eriks eyes. His trust, his blinding mind, him _falling so hard in love_ with Charles …

 

To everybody else, he would say it was just a neurological phenomena of Oxytocin - C43H66N12O12S2 - now he couldn't say this. Because he just _knew_ this was more than science.

 

“I'm too ...”

 

He whispered breathless, as Erik was completely in his body. Feeling so full, Charles needed time to get used to this feeling. Kissing his neck, with a very unsteady breath, Erik let him. Whispering at the same time very hot and very dirty things in his ear, so he didn't lost his arousal. Even if Charles did think this would be impossible.

 

After a too long minute, Charles felt ready, so he pushed his hips a little up, which made Erik groan lustful.

 

“ _Gott, bitte …_ just warn me next time.”

 

Charles couldn't keep himself from smiling a little sheepish, but it got lost, as Erik began to pulling nearly out completely, before pressing in again. His head fell back, as he pressed his body up, toward Erik. His friend took the hint, and held his hips with one hand up, while he used the other to keep his whole weight from Charles body. Gripping desperate Eriks wrist, next to his head, Charles slammed the other hand at the wooden headboard back. Keeping himself from knocking his head there. At the same time it gave him the necessary hold, to feeling Eriks thrusts harder and intense.

 

“God, you look so beautiful like this.”

 

Erik leaned again over his body, kissing Charles passionate. Now, the burning had completely turned into pleasure, what made Charles moan louder and louder, ignoring the knowledge of somebody being probably disturbed by them. But even if - he would just rewrite their memories about this. It just didn't matter to him, what they may thought. He just could think about Erik.

 

Eriks hot tongue, that meet his own, when they kissed.

The warmth and rough expression on his face, whenever Erik thrusts into him.

The tingle that grew from thrust to thrust, letting the precome pool on his own stomach.

And the beautiful mind, that pushed every one of Eriks thoughts and feelings, into his own. Filling him up completely and it was then, as Eriks fingers suddenly wrapped over his cock, that he shouted something not really intellectual, just coming, coming … _coming_ , until the white, blinding light began to fade from his mind or Eriks, as he pushed his cock a last time into Charles' and filling him there, too.

 

The Intensity of _everything_ , leaved Charles for a second blacked out, before he could _think_ again.

Even if he wouldn't wanted to think. Because just _being with Erik_ , was all that mattered for this moment to him.

 

~*~

 

But just like Charles had feared it, what they had, didn't end well. Because Shaw found them. And like he had thought it, it was he, that deleted Eriks knowledge of him, of Shaw, of everything. Because it was this, or Erik dead. And Charles couldn't bear a dead Erik.

 

So, looking in his eyes, with tears running down his own cheeks, Charles made soft contact with Eriks mind.

 

_I'm so sorry …_

_Please -_ bitte, Charles -  _don't do this to us …_

 

He didn't wanted it. But just looking at the fingertip, Shaw held near Eriks head …

And he knew what he could do, with just a tiny touch, with so much power behind it …

 

Charles know what pain is, because the first thought he heard, was his mother hating him because being just there. And later she feared him because of what he was. The pain grew, as she paid him off at Shaw, who let him read the minds of people, Charles feared, because of what they did to other people.

 

Charles know pain, because it was everything he experienced.

Until he felt Erik Lehnsherr. And heard his mind …

 

So it wasn't the pain, that brought him to his knees, after deleting everything that had made Erik to Erik.

It was the strangeness of Eriks mind.

 

But it was his hate, that made him dig down with Eriks power. He take hold of Shaw's helmet and threw every of his own memories at him. Digging them so deep into his mind, he broke Shaw from the inside out. So long, until he didn't even knew what he was doing. So long, the only thing he remembered was his own name, feeling only … existing because he was kneeling on a dirty, cold, hard ground.

 

~*~

 

“No, you have not.”

 

Grinning at his college, Charles felt something linger in the back of his mind. Sometimes there was just a … _knowing_ feeling. And as he turned toward this feeling, he blinked, because there stood a very handsome stranger. He smiled instantly, which made the woman at his side snort soft.

 

“Eh … Charles Xavier?”

“That's I am, yes.”

“Hello. I'm Erik Lehnsherr. There is something I would like to speak with you about … maybe just … between us?”

 

Charles smiled a little bit more, before nodding.

 

“I would like that.”

 

Together they walked across the ground of the university, in the direction of Charles office, as the first drops of rain began to fall.

 

“You need to know, I have read every book you have written, and in the last one you describe a deeper form of genetic mutation, which is the reason I wanted to meet you, because ...”

 

The words of the taller man began to fade, just like Charles steps. The other began instead to go faster, because of the rain, that began to pour. But the wetter he got, the colder his skin began to get, Charles felt like … this …

 

“Erik ...”

 

Charles looked up at the man, who stood suddenly just as stiff, like he did. Suddenly he just _knew_. Not like before, not like …

 

And just one look into gray-green eyes let him see, Erik did too.

 

“You had promised me ...”

 

Head shaking, Charles walked to Erik and kissed him. The pouring rain suddenly didn't felt anymore cold. Instead it felt like the beautifulest place on the world, next of Eriks arms, they wrapped around his body.

 

And now he finally hadn't anymore, any doubts. Because this time would be different.

This time, they didn't need to fear _anyone_.

 

~*~ Fin ~*~


	10. Awkward first meeting AU - the first one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello I’m your boss and you’re the new employee who just saw me shove an entire cupcake into my mouth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something for fun - written for the Meeting AU post on tumblr.   
> http://endingthemes.tumblr.com/post/104897797346/awkward-first-meetings-aus
> 
> Have fun and enjoy <3   
> Eventual miss spellings are all yours ;-)

**“Hello I’m your boss and you’re the new employee who just saw me shove an entire cupcake into my mouth.”**

Charles was late - really late. So late, that he knew, he could also stay awayfrom the meeting. But he was the boss. And a boss should be at least stay to his faults.

Running through the entrance, Charles headed toward the lifts. “Mister Xavier!” Charles bit back a groan, before he stopped and turned with a frown around at Angel.

"I’m already late, Angel." The young girl nods, and for a moment he has the feeling, he had hurt hers. But then she smiles again at him, bright and beautiful, like she’s doing it everyday. It was the reason he had wanted her for the reception area.

"Sorry, boss. Just … happy Birthday." Happy …? Charles blinked at her, than down to the cupcake, she practicaly shoved right into his face. He was in temptation to turn around once more, but this time not to go to the meeting. But home, because - _bloody, stupid Birthdays!_

"Eh … thank you?" Angel smiled at this only more, but at the same time she made a motion with the brown cupcake at him to take it. Slowly he took it out of her long fingers, while trying to avoid the chocolate cream covering his fingers. "Thank you, Angel. But now - you know."

He mades a motion to the lifts, while Angel nod and stepped away from him. This time, he just walked a little faster to the lifts, since there wasn’t one open. He was already late and Charles feared, that the last two minutes wouldn’t made a different anymore.

As soon, as one lift got open, he stepped inside and pressed the botton for the top floor. Once, he had counted how long the ride was from the first to the top floor - for … really serious reasons. _Like getting a surprised blow_ …

Or suddenly knowing, that if he would walk with the cupcake into the meeting, everyone would knew about _this day_ and then …

Charles sweared. He was alone in the lift, while the doors were still open, - _bloody thing was always so bloody lame!_ \- so he began to peel the paper off the side of the cupcake. After he licked the chokolate frosting of his fingertips, he shoved the whole thing into his mouth.

Charles thanked deep inside the fact how _really good_ he was with swallowing things down. But suddenly he got aware of two facts.

One - pushing a cock down his throat was hot, and easy, especially since he didn’t really need to eat this thing! And he really hasn’t thought about how to continue with his mouth full like _that_ and not being able to chew it.

Two - there was a hot tall guy walking toward the _bloody, still open lift HE was in!_

Charles pushed a little desperate against the buttons, only to have the bloody doors finally closing. But the _finally_ sliding doors hadn’t even a tiny chance against those sexy long legs.

The man shoot him an amused expression, with something else, Charles couldn’t made out. But he felt his cheeks burn with heat, so he just looked embarrassed down to the paper, he still was holding.

Pressing his tongue down the pastrie in his mouth, he finally felt a opportunity to chew.

Charles knew from his earlier experience that it took the lift 168 seconds from the bottom to the top - without any stops between the floors. But, while he was trying to chew the cupcake and swallowing at the same time without getting chocked by it, Charles felt like it took them years to reach the top floor.

He also never felt so damn embarrassed, because … the man was really bloody delicious looking.

Finally the only thing occupy his mouth, was his tongue, with it he licked the last remains from his teeth. Then he dared to look up to the man, who - _oh_ \- still was watching him. So he did the only thing, he ever did, when he felt like loosing control.

"I only have my mouth so full, when I’m especially _not_ chewing.” As he realised, what he had said, Charles felt himself blush even more. But then finally the doors slid open and he stormed by the sexy man, whose eyebrows rosed very high by his words.

"Raven, how late?" He walked to the converence room, but as he opened the glass doors, he stopped instantly.

"So late, that it’s already over. If it wouldn’t be your birthday - …" Charles rolled with his eyes and walked past her, to his office.

"Yeah, yeah. Just please tell me, you’ve not told someone." But as soon, as he opened the door, he realised - yes, she had told everyone. Because there were cupcakes, flowers, _balloons_?

He turned at his sister, who looked in innocent at him, he didn’t buy. “Get over it, Birthday-boy. You have in two minutes a meeting with our new marketing director. So sit down and play for once the boss.”

With that she turned and let him alone in his office. Sighing, he sit down, only to straighten as it knocked on his door. “Yes, come in.” Charles had only heard the best of this guy. He just came from germany, but he was intelligent, very high rated and professional. But, as he saw _who_ walked into his office, he was a little shocked and more embarrassed than ever before. Not just, because of being totaly unprofessional in the lift, but also about his comment which could be seen as sexual harassment.

"Hello. I’m Erik Lehnsherr." Voice steady, face not showing any emotion, Charles saw how professional the guy was and felt instantly a little lighter inside. So he just smiled and got up from behind his desk, to take the hand, that the german offered him. "Charles Xavier."

As soon, as their hands made contact, everything seems so easy, that he forgot fast about what had happpened minutes before.

And after weeks, engaging some after work meetings, they laughed about it. However a few month later, Charles swore, that he never had a more delicious and big thing in his mouth, than Erik’s _thing._

\- Fin -


	11. Awkward first meeting AU - the second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought you were my friend so I slapped your ass in greeting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again an AU I have written, just for fun. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

Charles opened the door of the coffeeshop, while already searching out his friend. Not seeing him anywhere, he went by the line of waiting costumers, to the counter. “Good morning, Alex. Have you seen Hank?”   
The blond barista nods, while his hands were busy to make a perfect cup of cream on top of a coffee. “Yeah, he’s in the back, sorting our new supply.” Smiling, and thanking the young boy, Charles walked behind the counter, to open the door to the storeroom.

As he looked up, he just shook his head, with a tiny smile. He knew, that Hank wasn’t really wealthy. All money he earned, was from his coffeeshop. And it didn’t mattered that Charles would do nothing more, than to help his friend out. But said friend just was so bloody stubborn, to take it. Now, seeing the tiny lamb flickering on and out, Charles was more than eager to get drastic with his help toward Hank. Maybe he just needed to do it in a different way.

Carefully he walked through the stocks, because the last thing he wants is to fall in the dark. The last time he was here, he fell over a bloody stack of milkcartons, dislocating his knee.

The flickering light didn’t made it easier to found his friend between the new supply. But as soon, as he sees him leaning down over some sacks, he grins and walked to him. He was surprised to think how bloody delicius Hanks ass looked in dark trousers. With a smirk, he couldn’t hold back, and smacked his ass. “I cannot believe, that you brought yourself sexy, dark trousers, but not buying a bloody new light.”

Charles watched his friends back straightening and suddenly surprise and shock flooded his mind. His hand flew to his face, as he saw the man - and NOT his friend - turning. _A very hot man …_

The thought made the whole situation even more embarrassing. But before he even got the chance to excuse himself, Hank came by and smiled a little tight smile at Charles. “Sorry, Alex said he send you here. I was in the restroom. Eh … I think I would like to take your offer, Charles … if … if it would be still …?”

Slowly he turned his face toward his friend, while still have his eyes fixed on the strangers face. Only as he sees those beautiful eyes turned amused, he looked at his friend, while trying to ignore the heat rushing into his cheeks. “Yes. I, eh, yes! Of course, my friend.”

He could clearly watch Hanks whole body loosen from an invisible pressure. “Oh thank god, you have no idea - but let us talk over a cup of tea.” Charles smiled at this offer. Carefull - before he followed his friend - he gazed with his eyes over the stranger, who has unfortunately already turned at his task.

Of course he would never touch a stranger man like this. But does he regret it? Never. Because this ass was born to get slapped, even if he knew, that he should excuse himself for being so … forward.

~*~

Three weeks later, Charles hasn’t forget about this hot ass, but the whole situation wasn’t anymore the first thought, as soon as he walked into the tiny coffeeshop. He’s so deep into his thought about this yummi looking, chocolate muffin, he’s not really attentive at his enviroment.

Just as he made the decision, that _he really wants this bloody, yummi looking thing_ , he nearly falls over the countertop, as someone slaps his ass hard, but with the perfect pressure, that send not pain, but arousal through his body. Shocked, he turned instantly around, only to turn bright red and open his mouth wordlessly at the stranger, smirking dirty at Charles.

"I see, I am not the only one who wears well fitting trousers." Charles watched the smirk widen and offering _so much teeth_ he’s sure he only saw so much when watching the Shark-Week on TV. But it’s not scary enough to chase away his interest.

Slowly he leaned his body back against the counter, while he smiled seductive at the tall man who - Charles thinks - talked with the sexiest accent he ever heard. “I think, they would look even more fitting on your bedroom floor.”

It’s a low quote, but seeing the grey-green eyes turning from amused at aroused … was worth the shot.

\- Fin -


	12. Awkward first meeting AU - The Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey you called this number at like 3AM and we talked about some pretty heavy shit do you remember any of that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy <3

Bolting up from his pillow, Erik looked at his clock on his bedside. Groaning, he clenched his teeth hard together, before he took the receiver from the telephone. “ _Ja_?!” He’s part tired, but also very angry, because first he missed the chance to confront Schmidt. And now he gots called in … fucking three in the morning!

His mind was raw and he pressed his fingers against his forhead, while hoping the fucking want to smash every, tiny metal around like fucking balls, was just too alluring. But as he heard something like a sob on the other end of the line, a big part of his anger began to vanish. “ _Wer_ …” Erik shook his head and reminds himself, he’s in England - not Germany. “Who’s there?”

It annoyes him, that, even if he killed Nazis without a second thought, but as soon, as he heard a tiny sob, he began to melt.

For a long moment, it was very silent on the other end. But then he heard the person took a deep breath, before it spoke. “I am …” Erik’s hand fell from his forehead, as he heard the softest voice he ever heard. And it did something with his stomach, to found it broken and thick with sadness. “I’m so … sorry, I think, I had dialed the wrong number …”

Erik thought it, too, but he didn’t dared to say so. Instead he waited for the guy to continue. Or to end the call, only to listen some shaken breaths. Suddenly there is another sound in the background. “Okay, then … I’m really sorry … I am …”

Clenshing his jaw together, Erik sat up in his bed. He was just about to say something, as the other continues in a hurry tone. “Okay, bye.”

“ _Nicht!”_ Erik suddenly wanted to slap his forehead. Instead he held his breath, listening for the final sound. But it never came. Therefore all he was hearing, was a silent breathing. “I’m sorry for …” When was he ever sorry? Erik thought a little annoyed at himself. But then he continued without really thinking about it. “I didn’t wanted to yell at you, but … you sound like …” _Me, when I’m about to let my past near me._ Or like the little boy he once was. Desperate and ready to follow his family into death, because it was better, than to follow Schmidt.

This all were things, he wouldn’t tell anybody. Especially not a stranger. But this guy … “Do you want to talk about it?” As soon, as the words leaved his mouth, he could hear a shaken breath, directly followed by something like a repressed sob. “I … don’t know.” He would say it was because of the thick posh, the man spoke, but he couldn’t deny that the voice had a beautiful sound.

"Okay. It’s alright. You don’t need to tell me anything. Just …" Erik wasn’t sure, how he came to this idea, but … "… tell me, that you’re not about to do something drastic." _Like killing yourself._ He continued into his mind. Only to became a soft laugh as answer.

"No, no … eh … it’s not so bad." For a moment it was again very silent. And for Erik, who was normaly very impatient, it didn’t felt uncomfortable. "You’re very nice." The words made him laugh. Nice … he knew a very much amount of words describing him. Jew, killer, monster, brutal, revengeful … but _nice?_ “I think, if you would know me, you would think differently.”

"I don’t think so." Erik felt now a little lighter, as soon as he got aware, that the beautiful voice didn’t sounded anymore very sad. It was still there, but not so thick anymore. "I mean it’s in the middle of the night and I had disturbed your sleep by calling you. A totally stranger and you’re making sure I don’t want to kill myself, that’s … nice."

There was a strange feeling growing inside his chest, as he listened the man. “Oh bloody - eh sorry. I’m not even had introducing myself at you. I’m Charles.” Erik smiled at himself. Charles sounded fitting for this bautiful voice. “Erik.” He answered and waited for anything. Maybe the man would made the connection between his name - sounding not like an american Eric with ‘c’ - and his own accent.

"You’re …" He could hear his voice paused and Erik felt his fingers clenching in the bedsheets. But then he thought to hear a smile in the soft voice, which relaxed him again. "I’m sorry, my friend, but I’m not good with languages. Just … your accent and … you’re not from german, are you?"

Erik was always good in assessing people. And he thought, he must be really bad, if he would thought that this guy wasn’t verry good inside. It was all in his voice. “My mother came from germany. But my family lived in Poland.”

The sudden silence on the other line made Erik regret for a second what he had just said. Maybe not in words, but it was a fact underneath them, what he was. So he just waited in upcoming rejection for the line go dead.

"I … had this boyfriend and I … sort of caught him cheating on me." Erik blinked by the words and then again, before really realising, what Charles just had said to him. What he had told him. But before he could answer him …

"I’m sorry - eh … I-eh … would understand it, if you don’t want to speak anymore with me, I mean - …" Leaning his back against the pillows, Erik frowned.

"Why would I don’t want to talk to you anymore? I’m the Jew, am I?" He smiled bitter at himself, while he wait for an answer.

"Erik." He heard Charles voice suddenly very soft and sad. "I’m … gay. I have made this decision. But you … it’s not … you hadn’t choose this. It’s … what you are. Nobody had the right to punish you for what you are." Erik swallowed. This wasn’t something he knew. The care, the softnes, the honesty in Charles voice … he didn’t said it because he just wanted to be nice. He really did believed in his words. And it was the first time, someone didn’t gave him the feel of being _just a Jew_ but being a real person.

~*~

"A cup of tea please." Erik frowned behind the newspaper. Slowly he looked up to the counter, where a not very tall, but handsome and brunet, young man stood. "What flavor?" The man looked smiling up at the menue on the wall. "Surpise me. But please make it as to-go." He knew the voice, Erik thought and while the barista behind the counter made a slightly annoyed expression cause of the answer _._

"Here. It’s a Thai-vanilla." The brunet looked up and took the To-Go cup, while giving him the money. "You can keep the change, my friend."

Erik nearly jerked in his chair, before he stood up from it and steped up to the brunet - no - _Charles_. He really didn’t knew what he was doing. Why he was doint it, but he already was before the young man, who looked surprised up at Erik with - _even more beautiful eyes_ \- Erik had let himself thought about it.

"Charles?" For a second he saw irritation flicker through his intense, blue eyes. But then Charles’ eyes began to widen and he smiled bright and beautiful. "Yes. You’re … Erik?" He watched Charles bite his lips, which redden with the nervous tick even more, before he slowly nods.

"Yes. Would you - I mean if you’re not - …" Erik made a gesture with his hand from Charles cup to-go, toward his table, he was sitting at, and felt nervous himself. It was so ridiculous. He could kill without any regret, but … talking with this man …

"I would like that very much." Warmth spread from his chest, through his whole body, which made Erik smile like he knew that people found it only disturbing. But not Charles, who’s cheeks suddenly became red.

Together they sat down. Not once in the three weeks after the longest and best conversation he ever had with a person, he had regreted the things he had told or the things he had listen to. Until now. Because he regrets suddenly not to had the opportunity to look into Charles’ beautiful, blue eyes.

_Thank you, my friend._

Or to hear his voice, inside his head.

\- Fin -


	13. Number 34: meeting at a masquerade ball au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They see each other for the first time, without really seeing the other, but they dance, it get's hot ... the rest is up to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wish was made from Crazy Irish Lass. It's the very first time I'm writing something including dancing, so ... please don't be hard ;-)  
> I had this idea inside my head. But it got a little out of my hands. I hope you'll like it anyway. 
> 
> Please enjoy.   
> Eventual miss spellings are all yours ;-)

Charles hated his mother for this sort of parties. Everytime it's the same. Pompose, expensive, with so much glitter - Charles was sure he's sporting it even till next week, when he's back in Oxford. Sure it was nice to look at, all the people dressed in expensive noble dresses and suits. But never would he prefer _this_ over a good book.

 

He just wasn't his mother. As he turned around, he made a gesture at the bar keeper to make him another drink. Charles was glad, that the fine, black mask he was wearing across his eyes, seemed to made him stranger for some people here. So he could at least drink so much, that he would have a good excuse to go. While he took a sip of his next drink, someone sat down next to him, what made him look up.

 

Charles was surprised. The guy were tall, had an incredible body - _why was he here?_ Because, tall and sexy? He knew only fat and rich or tall and hagger, but never sexy ... Not on his mothers parties. The guy seemed to feel his stare and turned at Charles. Never he was more glad to have this dump mask covering the half of his face, because he was very sure, that he was blushing.

 

There was something in the eyes of the stranger. Dark and very dangerous - and he's sure it's not a cause of the dark brown velvet mask over his eyes - making the grey-green ones intense in their beauty. Slowly, the guy began to smirk in a way, Charles was very certain about that kids would shit themself, seeing it. But Charles found it bloody sexy. And it was his affection of dark and dangerous, that let him spoke the next, but first words at the stranger. "You're not like them." He made a tiny motion with his head, toward the crowd behind them.

 

"What gave me away?" The voice, deep but very velvetly asked and Charles swallowed as he felt arousal ran through his body.

 

"You're too sexy." Charles blamed the alcohol for making his tongue loosen for saying something like that. But fuck it. Daring he looked deep into the grey-green eyes. "And you're not looking like you would crawl up the rectum from somebody only to become money." With that he's swallowing the rest of his scotch, before making another gesture for the barkeeper. "And one for my friend please, too."

 

For a long moment it was very silent between them. And Charles swore inside, because tall and sexy could have been his excuse to make a sexy decision, he's sure he would maybe regret the next morning. "You're good. Maybe reckless for saying something like that to a stranger, but good."

 

Charles smiled at his words. Then he turned full around at the guy, what made his knee press warm against the strangers tights. "Thank you. So ... why are you here? I know why I am here, I didn't had a chance. But ... you're here because you've wanted it."

 

Tall and sexy watched him very closely, in a way, that made his skin crawl. Suddenly he's sure, that if he would be the wrong person, he wouldn't get the chance to survive his curiosity. "There is someone here." Charles blinked and bite down _here are indeed some people there_ while nodding slowly. The eyes turned suddenly sharper and now Charles was sure, he's really just as crazy, as he ever thought he would be, because it mades him aroused. "And I want to destroy him." 

 

Charles slowly bit his lip, then took a big sip of his scotch. Swallowing, he licked his lips and nodded. "Yeah. I'm surprised you only want one. All of them are distastful. I lived half of my life being surrounded by those people. The only thing useful having them near is, they never could do anything to me. Because I know every dirty secret of them."

 

The warmth on his knee intensivied, when tall and sexy came closer. His velvet voice filling his mind, while hot breath gazed over his ear. "Is there something you could tell me about the name Schmidt." Charles swallowed again. Maybe he's already drunk, but ... "I don't know anybody with that name, but ... maybe you mean Sebastian." Charles looked up, only to see how close they suddenly were.

 

"I do." The strangers eyes still were sharp, but there was something other too, which made Charles' insides go warm. The only reason why he's suddenly straighten, was his mother, who walked through the crowd toward them. 

 

"Come!" He took the man by his wrist and pulled him inside the dancing crowd. Then he slowly turned and shoved his hands around the neck of him. Instantly he felt big hands gripping his hips. Charles bit his lip nervous. "Sorry, just ... my mother doesn't like it, when I'm talking to strangers." Tall and sexy's eyebrow rose and he leaned down at Charles, breath brushed over his cheek.

 

"How old are you?" The question was asked with an amused sound and Charles felt again his cheeks redden. Slowly he moved with the stranger in the soft rythm of the song played in the background. He's certain people are watching them, because they were two attractive men dancing, but ... he didn't gave a shit.

 

"Twenty-two." He whispered against the mans throat, before turning his head to the side. As he closed his eyes, he felt long fingers grip him tighter. "So, you're interested in Sebastian. Please tell me, you can make him disappear, because I don't want him." God, he must be very drunk, if he was talking about _that now._

 

"What do you mean?" Charles pressed himself nearer onto the warm body, while moving his hips slowly to the beat. At least he could make the best out of the situation.

 

"He's ... creepy. But he's rich and has influence and my mother thinks it would be ... that he would be the best for me. She thinks I'm too revolting for her taste." The grip on his hips began to tighten, but then it was loosening and instead he felt the strangers arm coming around him, while the other took his left hand.

 

"Why is this so?" The song has changed and even if there were still some people on the dance floor, Charles felt them watching him dancing with the tall man. He's sure that maybe now, they did knew who he was. But again - he gave a shit. It just didn't mattered to him anymore. Not when looking up into grey-green eyes that held a unspoken secret. Dark and dangerous, but very seductive.

 

"Because a Xavier doesn't studies genetic. And he's for sure not making out with sexy strangers on the middle of the party of his own mother." He smiled seducing at the man, which arm tighten around his back, which made them press hard against each other.

 

"We're not making out." The man moved them both around, like he really did knew what he was doing. It was sensual, because of their bodys always touching and rub. "Not yet." The hot breath that comes against his ear, makes him shiver. But the hot press of something hot against his hip, makes him dizzy. Smiling up at him, Charles licked his lips. He knew that he's meanwhile the dance more than hard. He's hot from the dance, but also the attention they got. Also he's not really paying attention. But the crowd began to grew around them, what made him think, that his mother had made something.

 

"Charles Francis. You're drunk and you beheave unprofessional." Charles bit back a groan. Both because of the strangers clothed errection grazing his own, but also because of his mother, which let the arousal sank to a minimum. "Just leave without making a scene and please take this ... _guy_ with you."

 

He frowned at her words, then turned at her. Slowly he grinned at her and nodded. "You're right. I'll go. And I'll take this sexy guy with me. Maybe he accompany me in my hotel room." His back brushed the strangers chest and he couldn't restrain himself from pushing his ass a little against his scrotch. His mother in the meantime just stared shocked at him. "Thank you, for your support." 

 

With that he took tall and sexy's hand inside his and walked with him between the people, toward the entrance. It was just outside, as he heard his name loudly announced. "Charles, you'll stop this instantly"

 

He felt the fingers inside his own tighten and suddenly he knew - yes he's really after Sebastian. And fuck, if he wouldn't help him! So he just turned his head at Sebastian. "Fuck you!"

 

~*~

 

It's the last thing he knew, as he woke up. Charles really tried to remember something else. Maybe hot sex or the name of the guy. But there wasn't anything. He still wores his shorts and a T-shirt - wich is too big as that it was his own. And it smells like ... man. Just like someone as dark and dangerous should smell. Turning onto his stomach, Charles pressed his nose inside the pillow, only to get aware, that this wasn't the one of his hotel room. Because it didn't smell like this. And the sheets weren't black. So he was with the man.

 

After some minutes, he got up. The walk into the bathroom, was both, long and painful. His brian felt like splitting up every second. So he let just the soft light in that came from the bedroom. At least it was enough to be confronted by a note on the mirror.

_Good morning, Charles. I would understand it, if you're not here, when I'm coming back. So please don't tell anyone where I'm staying.  
There is a toothbrush for you, also coffee and toast, if you want breakfast. E." _

 

Charles slowly took the note. E. Edward? No, that didn't sound like tall and sexy at all. Sighing he just laid it down next to the sink and brushed his teeth, before taking a shower. 

 

~*~

 

As Erik walked inside his appartment, he was expecting everything. But not Charles sitting fresh showered and smiling on his kitchen counter. 

 

"So ... let's talk about taking Sebastian down." 

 

\- Fin -


End file.
